Vows and Unities in London
by xXShokubeniXDieXx
Summary: Liberating London was their dream and to further bond the Brotherhood. Though to achieve their wish, do they have to put their future on hold? Will London's peace be a factor in their love? Jacob FryexOC
1. Opportunity Calls

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters. However I do own Moira and have copyright on her.

* * *

"I know that you are around here somewhere," Jacob replied in a calm voice, "You can't hide from me."

He was on his toes as he scoured the back streets of Crawley near a park. His target was quick-witted and wily so they were not to be trifled with. There was no room for error on this mission. Dark brown orbs traced along the walls of buildings, the crowds and even the trees. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. This was not good and Jacob knew that. Moving into the park, he slowly continued to scan the area for his target, determined that he was going to win this round. Hearing rustling in the tree above, Jacob whirled around the looked up, ready for his attacker. Again there was nothing. He soon felt someone grab his sides, making his eyes go wide.

"Got you, Jacob!" the sultry voice giggled.

He quickly turned to see his lady love hanging upside down from the tree, giggling like a small child. Her brunette almost black hair was done up in braids and clips while her cerulean eyes sparkled with happiness. She was dressed in her assassin garb that was similar to his sister's but was a dark violet color. Jacob had a somewhat annoyed look on his face and crossed his arms as the small girl continued to giggle at him, "Too slow that time, love."

"Damnit, Moira," Jacob growled, "That's three times already."

"I've learned stealth quite well from Evie," Moira gloated as she swung a little from the branch.

"Cheap tricks," Jacob scoffed.

"Says the man that brawls to his heart's content," Moira jabbed playfully.

"I prefer a more direct approach, I'll have you know," Jacob replied proudly.

Moira's playful smile fell into a heartfelt one. She placed a hand upon his left cheek, gazing at him with admiration, "One of the reasons I fell for you."

Jacob returned the smile, "At least you're easy to woo."

Moira playfully slapped his arm which made Jacob laugh, "You know I am joking, love."

"I would hope so, Jacob Frye," Moira huffed then held her arms out to him, "Will you please help me down?"

"I thought the stealthy assassin was able to hold her own?" Jacob asked coyly with a large smirk.

Her eyes went wide then puffed her cheeks which only made the male assassin chortle. Jacob knew that Moira was playing cute which she did often, knowing he loved that about her.

He held his arms out to her, "All right, darling. I've got you."

Moira reached out to carefully place her hands on his shoulders then unwrapped her legs from the tree bough. Jacob easily caught her and held her bridal style as Moira's arms were securely wrapped around his neck. She looked back at him to see that his smirk still remained on his rough features.

"What?" Moira asked as she quirked a brow.

"You just so badly wanted to be in my arms?" Jacob asked.

Moira let out a small laugh then set her head against his, "Always, my love."

The corner of the fierce assassin's lips twitched up as she said that. He turned his head slightly to capture her lips in his. Moira gladly accepted the kiss as she made the kiss deeper. Jacob pulled away to look at her.

"Our little stroll certainly turned into something else," Jacob replied.

Moira felt her cheeks heat up a little, "Sorry about that, love."

"Not to worry," Jacob said setting Moira down then kissed her forehead, "I'm spending time with you."

Moira felt butterflies take flight in her stomach. Even though this man was ruthless and always gets in trouble but he certainly knew how to treat her like a lady and be a gentleman no matter what. They began to walk through the park as Moira held onto Jacob's right arm while her head rested on his shoulder. She felt him kiss her head which made her smile.

"Jacob," Moira spoke up softly.

"Yes, Moira dear?" Jacob asked as he continued to walk.

She closed her eyes then lightly nuzzled his shoulder, "I love you so much."

Jacob looked back down at Moira to see the content look on her soft face. He beamed at his future bride then stopped both of them in their tracks. Moira looked up at Jacob, wondering if she said something wrong. Though when her gaze fell onto Jacob, he had a soft expression and loving eyes. As he looked at her, Moira couldn't help but blush.

He placed a hand underneath her chin the gazed into her dark blue eyes, "I love you too. So very much. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Moira."

Moira could feel some tears nip at her eyes as he expressed his love for her. Jacob could see his lover's eyes get dewy to which he leaned in to place a chaste kiss upon Moira's pink lips. Moira placed her hands on his chest while returning his sweet liplock with more passion. He gratefully kissed her the same while bringing her into his arms.

"Ah, there are the two lovebirds right here," a familiar voice said.

Jacob and Moira parted to see the elder Frye twin approaching them. Evie was the complete opposite of her brother but their brains and brawn got them through missions. Moira saw Evie as her own sister since she never had siblings and didn't even have many only focused on her training as an assassin ever since she could talk. She knew how her fiancee and sister figure felt as their father trained them to be assassin's since they were born. She looked up to Evie and was trained stealth techniques by her. Evie also saw Moira as a sister and had respect for her as an assassin and as an individual.

"What are you doing here, Evie?" Moira asked, feeling her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"I'm afraid I have to part you two," Evie replied then turned to Jacob, "Westhouse has a job for both of us and we have to leave now."

Jacob sighed, "Always at the worst times."

He looked at Moira to see her somewhat pained face then felt her hand on his cheek, "Go, you don't want to upset Westhouse. Just be safe, Jacob."

"I promise," Jacob vowed then kissed her lightly before he parted to leave with his sister.

Moira heaved a sigh as she watched her fiancee leave. She knew that he was an incredible assassin but she still worried about him. Even when he came home from gambling and brawling, she would have to patch him up. She often lectured him about his reckless nature but she knew he didn't listen since Evie would say the exact same things. Though he toned it down considerably after one night when he came home battered to where it brough Moira to tears. She knew he cared about her feelings and didn't want to hurt her. She looked down at her engagement ring and could feel those familiar butterflies.

* * *

"All went according to plan? Hm?" Westhouse chastised as he looked at the Frye twins.

"There was a slight complication," Evie mentioned hesitantly.

"The lab exploded," Jacob butted in.

"Jacob!" Evie snapped.

"You derailed a train," Westhouse spat as he looked at Jacob.

"Oh! He did, did he?" Evie said in almost sing song.

"I just happened to be on it when it derailed," Jacob replied in almost a dark tone, "My target is dead."

"David Brewster is also no more," Evie added.

"So the mission was successful," Westhouse said then lowered his voice, "Despite you two."

Jacob didn't want to deal with a lecture from Westhouse. It almost reminded him of times when his father would yell at him for everything he did wrong. He was twenty, not a small child. He had to move things along. Along to things that were more important at hand.

"What about London?" Jacob asked, "We can't just stick around here. The Brotherhood needs help there."

"London is crawling with Templars and has for 100 years. They are far too strong. Patience," Westhouse explained almost too quickly, "This is what your father would have wanted. I'll see you back in Crawley."

The twins watched as the elder assassin left to leave them alone. Jacob was infuriated with the answer that he was given. He wanted to move onto bigger and better missions and he knew he could do that in London. Evie also had a dissatisfied look on her freckled face.

"Evie, you know that what we both want is in London," Jacob piped up as he looked at the female Frye, "Opportunity is calling us, my dear sister."

Evie lit up a little as he said that then smirked, "You know, Jacob Frye. You're absolutely right."

"Then let's liberate London, shall we?" Jacob asked while grinning and could hear an approaching train come by.

Evie returned his grin, "Yes, let's."

They both hopped onto an empty car of the passing train that was bound towards London. Jacob watched the scenery go by then he thought about Moira. He hated leaving her like this but he knew that he and Evie had to start their mission for London. He would send her a message as soon at they reached their destination. She would be cross with him but she knew he wanted this.

"Join me in London soon, my love," Jacob said softly as he looked at the home he was leaving behind.


	2. Reminisce

Moira wrung her hands as she paced the study and looked out the window. Jacob didn't come home last night and it was already mid afternoon. What if something horrible happened to him? She wouldn't be able to go on if her fiance died. She didn't think it was drastic of her as she thought this. Jacob Frye is the reason for her to smile and be happy. Before, Moira was alone and relied on her father for friendship. Just like the Frye twins' father, her father was strict with her training to become a skilled and respected assassin. She had met assassins from other Brotherhoods and respected and praised them for their tenacity. When she had met the Frye twins, she grew to admire Evie but she was not too keen on Jacob when she first met him. She figured that Jacob didn't take his training seriously but she was able to see him out on a few missions. She had to admit; this man was very skilled with his techniques as an assassin. Though she was not very impressed when he would try to get her to smile. That's all it ever seemed he wanted to do with her was to try and get her to crack one smile.

Moira glanced out the window to see if she could see her lover stroll along the sidewalk. There was still nothing and the dark clouds wavered above, only giving her a grim feeling. She sighed and turned away so she couldn't think of the worst. She walked past the fireplace only to have something catch her eye. Smiling gently to herself, she saw the photo Jacob and Moira took together when they first started dating on the mantle. She picked up the photo and couldn't help but reminisce about the first time Jacob got her to smile.

* * *

 _Moira sat atop one of the buildings as she read through a book written by one of the members of the Brotherhood. She noticed that the sun was beginning to set but she didn't mind since she was also on the rooftop to look at the sunset. Turning the page in the book, she felt a presence behind her to which she immediately turned with her pistol ready. Pursing her lips, she saw it was the younger Frye twin. Putting her pistol back in the holster, she turned away from him to return to her book._

 _"Mr. Frye, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Moira asked as she said the last word sarcastically._

 _"To check up on the lovely Ms. Haywood," Jacob replied as he walked over to her._

 _"Oh, Mr. Frye. You do charm me," Moira mocked as she rolled her eyes and then fixated on her text._

 _"You don't seem easily charmed," Jacob said as he sat next to her._

 _"Very perceptive," she said dryly._

 _"You remind me of Evie," Jacob mentioned as he looked at her, "Always focused on the Brotherhood."_

 _"That's because being an assassin is my life," Moira said turning a page, "Always has been, always will."_

 _"That's no way to live," Jacob said as he leaned back, putting his hands behind his head, "Have you ever experienced life outside of the Brotherhood?"_

 _"No need to," Moira replied quickly then looked at him, "I'm not a free soul like you, Mr. Frye."_

 _"Always the formalities with you," Jacob sighed while looking at her, "You can call me Jacob."_

 _Moira heaved an annoyed sigh, "All right, Jacob. Now can you leave me be with my book?"_

 _She then felt her book being snatched from her hands. Blinking at her hands, she looked to see Jacob had taken it and was looking at it upside down. Moira could feel her face burn a little with anger, "Excuse me! You are very rude!"_

 _Jacob looked from the book to the female assassin to see her face was a shade of red. He couldn't help but smirk at the reaction on her face then held the book out to her. She went to reach for it but he quickly pulled it away. Jacob then got up and leapt off the roof to a neighboring rooftop._

 _"Want the book back? Catch me first!" Jacob laughed then ran off._

 _Moira gasped and got to her feet, "You brute!"_

 _She began to chase after him only to hear him laughing at her. He was certainly quick on his feet to where Moira almost couldn't catch up with him. Rooftop to rooftop, it didn't seem like the run was ever going to end. Nearly out of breath, she saw that Jacob had landed in a park and turned to look at her, as if waiting for her. Moira was utterly confused by his sudden change of attitude but still pursued him. She ran up to him and only glared at his stupid smiling face._

 _"My book, Mr. Frye," Moira spat as she held out her hand._

 _"Ah, if you insist, Ms. Haywood," Jacob replied and bowed as he returned her book._

 _Moira grabbed it angrily then turned, "I will take my leave now."_

 _"All right but you are going to miss this lovely sunset," Jacob said._

 _Moira stopped in her tracks then turned to see that Jacob was looking at the gorgeous sunset. She didn't realize that they were on an overlook that had a perfect view of the setting sun. She held her book to her chest then walked next to Jacob to watch the sight before him._

 _"You planned this," Moira started, "didn't you?"_

 _"Very perceptive," Jacob said in a somewhat mocked tone._

 _All right. She deserved that. She did feel bad for treating Jacob the way she did though his taunting didn't help with certain situations. Letting out a small sigh, she looked up at Jacob._

 _"Thank you for bringing me here, Jacob," Moira said softly, not wanting to show that she was that grateful._

 _Jacob nodded as he continued to look at the sunset with Moira, "You know, Ms. Haywood. You may give off a cold aura, but that doesn't mean you are cold."_

 _"Is that so?" Moira asked, her gaze fixated away from him still._

 _"You just need someone to warm you up," Jacob replied._

 _Moira then looked at him to see a smirk on his face, "And you think that person could be you, Mr. Frye?"_

 _Jacob's dark eyes glanced over to look into hers, "I can accept that challenge."_

 _Moira chuckled then smiled at him, "All right. Then it's game on."_

 _"I'm already in the lead," Jacob replied proudly._

 _"Is that so?" Moira asked cocking a brow, "How so?"_

 _He smirked even more, "I got you to smile."_

* * *

Of course, from that day on, Jacob did everything he could to warm Moira's chilly exterior and interior, whether it be small or large. At first, Moira was getting extremely annoyed by Jacob but after awhile, she began to feel something towards him. Eventually she began to fall for him and fell hard. She wanted to express her feelings to him but tragedy struck. Moira's father was taken ill and he succumbed to his disease. James Haywood was not only her father but her close friend as well as her entire life. This man taught her everything she needed to know to be an assassin as well as understanding what life was about.

After his funeral, she shut herself away from everyone including Jacob, Evie and Henry. She found solitude on one of Crawley's tallest buildings where she could be alone and think. She didn't want anyone to see her cry either let alone Jacob who would probably act like a git to make her smile. Moira didn't want to smile right now, her heart was broken. Not even the man she loved could help her smile. Jacob eventually found her and could see how distraught she was. She still expected him to act like his usual self but he sat next to her and placed an arm around her. He said that he was sorry for her losing her father and that he couldn't fathom how badly she was hurting she was. Moira looked up at him with a tear stained face only to throw her arms around his neck, crying into his chest. She could feel his arms envelop her and rubbed her back as she sobbed. Jacob just held her tight as she cried, not saying a word but doing his best to comfort her.

From that moment, they grew closer to each other and would spend the evenings together after their missions. She knew she had to confess her love to the cutthroat assassin especially after all he has done for her. They walked along one of Crawley's babbling brooks that ran to the Thames river and talked about their missions. Moira nibbled her bottom lip then stopped Jacob in his tracks by grabbing his hand to which he looked at her a little confused. Moira looked into his umber eyes and could feel her breath catch in her throat. Jacob fully turned to her and held her hand in both of his, concern filling his face. She took a deep breath and told him that she loved him so much for his personality along with his kindness. Jacob only smiled gently at her and placed a hand on her cheek to stroke it gently. He leaned in to brush his lips against hers, whispering that he loved her too before sealing their confession with a kiss.

Moira held the photo her chest and could feel her heart ache. Her dearest Jacob... where could he be? She heard a knock at the door that made Moira spring to her feet. Running to the door, she threw it open expecting to see her beloved but could only see the postman.

"Are you Ms. Haywood?" he asked.

"I am, yes," Moira said as her chest tightened.

"I am to bring you a very important letter," he replied as he held out a small envelope to her.

Moira took it to see it was written in Jacob's handwriting. She thanked the postman before closing the door. Making her way back to the study, she hastily opened the letter to see it was a message from Jacob.

 _Moira, my love,_

 _I am so sorry for my absence. The mission went well for Evie and myself so we are unharmed and safe. I had mentioned London to Westhouse but yet again, he has brushed me off. So Evie and I took it upon ourselves to head to London and take it back ourselves. This has been our dream, darling, but we can't wait any longer. Will you follow these steps with me? Catch the 2 o'clock train that will arrive in Cannon Street Station and I will be waiting there for you. I love you so much._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Jacob_

So he was in London. That's why he didn't come home at all. She could only imagine the conversation Jacob had with Westhouse. Jacob has mentioned London many times to the older assassin but he was always met with the same answer: no. They both knew that London was filled with Templars but that gave them all the more reason to take it back. Jacob would tell her all that he wanted to do and she wanted to follow him with his dreams but the council didn't want to bother with it. Now Jacob and Evie were in London to take it back. Of course she was going to go to help her fiance and sister. Moira went to change into her assassin apparel and grabbed her weapons then headed towards the door, ready to join in the fight.


	3. Oppression

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters. However I do own Moira Haywood and have copyright on her.

* * *

Jacob, Evie and Henry had made their way towards Cannon Street Station to wait for the arrival of Moira. Evie could see the nervous look on Jacob's face and she couldn't help but make fun of him a little. She knew perfectly well that he was nervous about Moira arriving and possibly putting Jacob's head on a plate for just up and leaving the way he did. Evie wouldn't blame the woman though. Jacob did leave for a mission and didn't come back to her that night, so of course Moira would think the worse. The stealthy Assassin had grown close to Moira and thought of her as a little sister. Evie was happy for her brother and her close friend's engagement but she warned Moira to run away from Jacob. Evie couldn't help but smile from that memory since Jacob's face was priceless as Moira howled with laughter.

"Are you ready to face the wrath of your fiancee?" Evie asked with a smug face as she looked at her brother.

"I am sure Moira understands. After all, we both have always wanted this," Jacob reassured her but also tried to reassure himself.

"Right because leaving for a mission and not returning to her implies that you went to London to fight Templars," Evie replied quirking a brow.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Henry piped up with a smirk.

"No one asked you, Greenie," Jacob said with a small pout.

"He's not wrong and you know that, brother dear," Evie added with a small laugh.

Jacob rolled his eyes then looked to see if the train was coming yet. He would rather have Moira yelling at him than listen to Evie and Henry pick on him. He was broken out of his thoughts when he saw the train in the distance. This was it; he just hoped to God that she was on this train and that she wasn't too cross with him. His heart only beat faster as the train approached and that she would be here. After the train stopped, a crowd of people stepped off the train. Some were greeted by loved ones and even one man swept a woman off of her feet and kissed her. Jacob turned his attention back to the train to see his lover exit the train. She looked up to see her friends and fiance. She smiled at them as she approached them. Jacob was relieved to see that Moira didn't seem angry at all while coming closer. He held his arms open to her but then felt Moira punch him hard near the collarbone, making him gasp and fall down from the shock. Evie placed her hands over her mouth to suppress her laughter while Henry looked at Moira surprised. Moira smiled at her friends then stepped over Jacob.

"Henry, it is so wonderful to see you again," Moira greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, "It's been way too long."

"It's wonderful to see you again," Henry replied with a small laugh, "You've certainly gotten stronger and learned some techniques."

"You can thank my fiance for that," Moira giggled then turned to Evie, "My dearest Evie, how was your journey?"

"It was a little bumpy. I hope yours was better, Moira," Evie replied as a smirk still graced her freckled features.

"It was quite relaxing and I thought about how my lover decided to run off without telling me," Moira explained with a look that could kill as she walked over to Jacob who was still on the ground, trying to catch his breath. She carefully sat on his stomach and looked at him, "Now, do you see how much I was worried about you, Jacob?"

"Yes, love," Jacob coughed, "I see how much you were worried."

"Good," Moira simply said then kissed his forehead before helping him up. Moira then looked at Henry and Evie, "Fill me in on everything that is going on while Jacob recovers here."

"Right, well we know that we need to take back London to bring peace but there could be a Shroud of Eden here as well," Evie explained, "Jacob here is starting up his own gang called the Rooks. Which I bet will end nicely."

"It's a good idea and you know it," Jacob argued, "Crawford Starrick needs to be stopped, you have to agree on that."

"We will take back London that was built for the people, by the people. Starrick gathered gang leaders together and have grunts with them called Blighters," Henry explained, "They have a stronghold in every part of London and will not go down without a fight."

"Which is why me and my Rooks will give them what four," Jacob said proudly.

"Jacob Frye, always wanting to be the gang leader," Moira groaned with a sigh and a roll of her eyes.

"It's different this time, love," Jacob replied, "People wanting to fight back against Starrick for the lives they want to lead. We will free the underdogs and bring much needed peace to this world once and for all."

Moira looked into his dark hazel eyes only to see how serious he was and nodded, "All right, Jacob. I am with you and the Rooks."

"That's my girl!" Jacob chortled while bringing her into his arms, making Moira laugh.

Evie couldn't help but smile at them both, thinking they were wonderful together but spoke up, "All right, Mr. Green and I have business to attend to with the piece of Eden. I'm sure you both need to lead your Rooks."

"Exactly, show Moira around and tell her about our clients, Jacob," Henry added, "We'll reconvene later."

Henry and Evie both took their leave and left the two lovers alone. Moira then felt Jacob pull her into a tight hug, showing that he missed her so much. She closed her eyes while enjoying the embrace and taking in his musky scent. He pulled away to look straight into her eyes.

"I really am happy that you are here with me, Moira," Jacob said softly, continuing to gaze into her eyes, "I was hoping to have you here by my side and help lead the Rooks."

"I already promised to stay by your side for the rest of my life," Moira chuckled lightly, "But we are finally living our dream, Jacob. Taking back London."

"Full of possibilities, love," Jacob replied placing a hand under her chin, "and building our future."

Moira nuzzled her nose against his, "Then what are we waiting for, Mr. Frye?"

He smirked at her question then pressed his lips against hers to give her a passionate kiss. Moira snaked her arms around his neck as she kissed him back with a small smirk. After they parted, Jacob began to show her around the Whitechapel area. Moira couldn't help but frown at how some of the people were living, including the children. Moira had a soft spot for children and she knew that she wanted to help them especially when Jacob mentioned their client, Clara O'Dea, and their mission to free children from Starrick's labor. From everything that Jacob told her, this Starrick man needed to be taken down for his crimes along with his gang leaders.

As they were walking along the sidewalk, Moira began to take notice of many Blighters strolling the streets, acting like they own everything. She was already not liking these chaps with their smug attitudes. A Blighter had bumped into her, causing Moira to turn and look at him with a glare. The Blighter had looked back at her and glared back.

"You got a problem, love?" he growled at her.

Moira still held a glare while smirking a little as she approached him, "I know that you do."

Before the Blighter could even reach for his weapon, Moira's hidden blade went right through his chin which killed him instantly. She retracted her blade and Blighter's body fell into a heap on the ground. She sighed softly then looked back at Jacob, "That was a nuisance."

"Now you see why we are needed here?" Jacob asked while crossing his arms.

"I do," Moira replied, "We can't let this go on any further."

The Assassin couple continued and began to discuss a plan to take down the gang leaders and their strongholds. Jacob had managed to take down a few with some of his Rooks. Moira was impressed he took down as many as he did in the time he's been in London. They soon overheard a few Blighters talking about a leader named Harold Drake being in the market area to plan their next heist. Jacob glanced at Moira to see her smirk.

"Shall we?" Jacob asked.

"I thought you would never ask," Moira purred.

They made their way towards the southwest part of Whitechapel to get to the market the Blighters were talking about. There was a large crowd in the marketplace that could benefit them in a way but also be a problem with the innocents. Moira used her eagle vision to scan the area and to look for their target. She eventually focused in on him to see him with a group of Blighters. Lovely, of course he would have some muscle with him since he was probably a weakling without them. She then noticed something too that was out of the ordinary.

"Jacob," Moira started.

"Yeah, I see it too. A box of dynamite," Jacob said then looked over at her, "I have a plan."

After telling her the plan, Moira agreed and pulled her hood over her head then headed into the crowd. She carefully made her way over to some of the Blighter's without them noticing her. She acted as if she was walking passed the grunt, she stuck him with her hidden blade in his stomach. He fell to the ground which alerted the Blighters and even Drake though Moira continued to walk past them.

"Hey!" Drake yelled at her, causing Moira to look at him.

"Oh? Me?" Moira said coyly while pointing to herself.

"Just who do you think you are?!" Drake snarled while pulling out his gun and pointed it at the Assassin, "You're not going anywhere."

"Try me," Moira challenged before running off.

"After her! Kill her!" Drake shouted as he also ran after her.

Moira had led Drake and his Blighters away from the crowd and along the streets. She dodged bullets left and right from the gang leader and his men. She really hated playing bait and hoped that Jacob was quick with his plan. Skidding around a corner into an alley, she luckily saw Jacob with the box of dynamite in his hands. She ran passed him to find a place to take cover. Once the Blighters and the leader had entered, they saw the male Assassin with a smirk across his features.

"Nice of you to drop by, Drake," Jacob greeted, "I believe that this belongs to you."

Jacob threw the dynamite at the Templar and his cronies only for it to land in front of them. Drake saw the dynamite and went wide eyed. Before he could scream for them to leave, Jacob had shot the dynamite with his pistol which caused a moderate sized explosion. Jacob managed to dodge the blast behind a large stack of crates where Moira was. She looked at him with worry and looked him over.

"Are you all right, love?" Moira asked almost frantically.

"Just dandy," Jacob groaned as he sat up then looked behind the crates to the group. He sighed then leaned against the crates, "That's taken care of."

Moira sighed with relief then stood up and looked at the mess before them. They both exited the alleyway and decided to head back to Mr. Green's shop to meet up with Evie and Henry. Not even halfway back to the shop, they were stopped by more Blighters and a tall, burly man. This had to be the leader of the stronghold in Whitechapel, Rexford Kaylock.


	4. Gang War

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own Moira Haywood!

* * *

The look on Kaylock's face was not a pretty sight to look at. Moira thought he looked like a boiled cabbage with beady blue eyes in a black Templar coat. Still, she wasn't sure what he was capable of or what he knew.

"So you are the ones who have taken out my men," Kaylock said as he glared at both Assassins, "I'm guessing that you are after the rest of Whitechapel."

"And the rest of London," Moira added, matching his intense look.

"All right, if it's a fight you want, then it is a fight you will get," Kaylock grunted while crossing his arms, "We will meet at the Whitechapel station before sunset and settle this."

"And if we win, then we will take control of Whitechapel," Jacob replied, "And your Blighters will work for us."

"And if I win, you will pay with your lives," Kaylock threatened.

The Assassin's didn't falter from the thug's intimidation. They knew that they could easily take him down without much of a fight. Once both parties had agreed, they parted ways. Jacob and Moira had gone back to Henry's shop to tell Evie and Henry about what had happened with Kaylock. As Henry heard their story, he knew that drastic measures had to be taken into consideration. He walked over to an armoire then grabbed something from a shelf. He brought back some weapons wrapped in canvas like sheets. He placed them on his desk and unwrapped the string that bound the material only to reveal kukri blades. He handed one to Evie, Moira and Jacob to which Jacob grabbed it and nearly salivated at it.

"What's this, Greenie? Assassin Christmas?" Jacob asked who was literally acting like a child on Christmas.

"Make sure that you gather all of your allies," Henry warned Jacob, "you will need them. If he wanted to, he could vanish before your very eyes."

"Don't worry. We'll make him vanish for real," Jacob said as he slid his kukri blade onto a belt loop then looked at Moira, "Let's get everything we need together."

Moira nodded in agreement and both of them were off. Since Jacob was able to conquer a lot of the different districts in Whitechapel, he had quite an amount of people joining the Rooks. A lot of the Rooks she had met were nice and greeted her with open arms. Once they had everything and everyone together, they began to make their way towards Whitechapel station where Kaylock was waiting for them. Moira was looking at her new kukri blade that Henry gave her.

"Moira," Jacob spoke up softly.

She glanced over at Jacob who was walking alongside her, "Yes, Jacob?"

"I know that you wanted to marry sometime within the month but with how things are turning out now..." Jacob trailed off.

He could feel her hand slip into his and intertwine their fingers. She squeezed his hand gently to give him reassurance.

"Jacob, you know that I understand how much this means to the people of London... to you," Moira said, "and even to me. We can put our plans on hold until we can rise above Starrick's iron fist."

He smiled and softly kissed the top of her head, "I promise to give you the best day ever."

"As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy," Moira replied as she set her head on his shoulder.

She could feel the stubble of his beard against her head which only made her giggle, "The feeling is mutual, darling."

They kept their hands linked while making their way to the train station. This was their first step in getting their foot through the door of liberation. Once they arrived, the rules had been laid out on both ends. Kaylock also offered up his train hideout in addition to giving up his Blighters. After everything was established, all hell had broken loose. Blighters attacked left and right towards the assassins but some Rooks began to back them up. Rain soon began to pour from the sky, making everything slick and wet. The rain couldn't ruin this, Moira wanted to put her new kukri to the test against the large brutes. She dodged fists and kicks while slashing with her kukri blade. She could hear the train begin to take off, making her whirl around to see Kaylock's train leaving. She looked around for Jacob then saw him fighting off a Blighter.

"Jacob!" Moira shouted to him and thankfully grabbed his attention, "Kaylock is getting away!"

Jacob turned his vision to see the train was leaving then looked back at Moira who was defending herself, "Will you be all right?!"

Moira growled and pushed back the Blighter before sinking her blade into his skull, "I'm fine! Just go!"

He knew that she could hold her own and dashed off towards the train. Rain pounded against him almost at full force but it couldn't slow him down. He could feel his adrenaline catch up to him as he found himself jumping onto the end of the train. Hoisting himself up, he ran along the roof of the train car. Of course, Blighters accompanied Kaylock which was not going to make this easy for Jacob. He was up for a challenge though and grabbed his kukri blade. The bone headed thugs ran towards Jacob but he dodged their hands. Grabbing the collar of one burly man, Jacob headbutted him which knocked the man off the train. The other Blighter tried to grab him from behind but Jacob dodged him and elbowed him in the face. He took his kukri and slit the man's throat. He looked to see that it was just him and Kaylock now. Briskly walking towards the Templar, Jacob was ready to end this fight once and for all.

Kaylock pulled out his pistol and aimed it Jacob but Jacob knocked it out of his hands. The Templar and the Assassin went hand to hand but Jacob had the advantage since he would brawl in his free time. Though Kaylock had managed to get a few hits in, Jacob stunned him enough to slice his throat with his hidden blade. Kaylock reached for his throat as he felt himself choking on his blood. He then fell off of the moving train to the mud and rocks below. Jacob looked down to see that Kaylock had dropped some kind of hook. Picking up the device and pocketing it, he then reached the conductor and made him stop the train. Once the train was stopped, in the distance he could see Moira and Evie making their way down the tracks. He thanked the Lord above that they were both safe. They also now had a train that could be used for a hideout. Once the two female assassins approached the train, they entered to see a heavyset woman sitting at a desk with a look of despair on her face.

"I'm not going to make Bertha go another mile for that bastard," the woman said in a thick Scottish accent.

"Kaylock has been derailed," Moira replied.

The woman turned to look at the three Assassins, "and who are you three?"

"I'm Evie Frye. This is my brother Jacob and his fiancee, Moira Haywood," Evie introduced to the woman.

"Pleased ta meet ya," the woman replied, "I'm Agnes MacBean. So, I guess that I am out of work right now since Kaylock is gone."

"You can come work for us," Evie said almost too quickly.

Agnes looked back at the three of them, "Will ye at least pay better than scraps?"

"We'll do better than that," Jacob said reassuringly.

"Then may I present to ye Agnes and Bertha," Agnes said proudly while standing up, "Woman and locomotive at your service. See this train as you fit and make yourselves at home."

"Thank you so much," Moira thanked with a relieved sigh.

"A train hideout. What a grand idea," Evie said happily, "The possibilities of what we can do here."

Evie then looked at her brother who was looking at some kind of device. She rolled her eyes since her brother was not listening to her yet again, "Jacob, this is serious."

Jacob looked over at Evie then back at the device, "I am not doing anything else until I get this thing fixed."

"Maybe Mr. Green may know someone who can help us," Evie piped up.

"Which can wait until tomorrow," Moira groaned while stretching, "I'm ready for some sleep."

"That's not a bad idea at all," Jacob replied placing the hook onto the desk.

"We should all get some rest. It has been a long day," Evie replied then headed towards the other car with Agnes, "Goodnight, you two. We'll see you in the morning."

Once Agnes and Evie left the car, Jacob and Moira began to get ready for much needed sleep. Moira slipped off her coat and rubbed her shoulder. It's been awhile since she has fought like that and left her sore. She felt Jacob begin to rub her shoulders, making her even sleepier and more relaxed. He then led her over to a decent sized plush couch. Tossing his hat onto the safe next to couch, Jacob layed back with sigh. Grasping Moira's hand, he brought her to lay on top of him to which Moira gladly accepted. Letting out a soft groan, she rest her head on Jacob's chest, hearing his heart beat softly in his strong chest. Jacob wrapped his arms securely around her while setting his head on top of hers, letting out a yawn. Moira smiled gently and nuzzled his chest only to hear Jacob begin to snore a little. Moira closed her blue eyes and knew that this was the start of her new life with Jacob.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this was kinda short but I have big plans for the rest of this story!


	5. Connections

I do not own anything Assassin's Creed related. Although I do own Moira Haywood!

* * *

Moira felt the morning rays of sun shine through the window of the train car. She scrunched her button-like nose in dissatisfaction then shifted her head to see she was still laying on top of Jacob. His chest slowly rose and fell with each sleeping breath as his face held a peaceful look. Moira smiled sweetly at him before carefully moving herself off of him so she wouldn't wake him. She figured that she could let him sleep in a little longer before going out on missions. She grabbed her coat and slipped it on before she saw a blanket on a nearby chair. Moira grabbed it then placed it over Jacob so he could stay warm. Leaning down, she placed a light kiss on his forehead before making her way to the neighboring car. As she entered, she saw Evie pouring herself a cup of tea at her desk. The eldest Frye twin looked up to see Moira then smiled.

"Good morning, Moira," Evie greeted happily, "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, Evie. Thank you," Moira replied with a small blush, "How about you?"

"I slept well too," Evie said smiling more, "Tea?"

"That would be wonderful," Moira said with a nod. Moira poured herself a cup and added her milk and sugar before drinking a fair amount of it. She loved having her cup of tea and even cuddling up with a good book, "So you said that Mr. Green may know someone who can look at that device Kaylock had?"

"Yes, Mr. Green will meet us at the next station," Evie replied as she sat down in her chair to have her tea, "I'm sure we can put it to good use."

"I hope so," Moira replied sitting on the bed that was across from Evie and sipped from her cup.

"So, how was your first taste at being a Rook?" Evie asked with a small chuckle.

Moira couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "It is interesting, I will tell you that. I have to admit... Jacob knows what he is doing."

"Mm, I was not too keen on him starting his own gang," Evie replied setting her tea cup on the table next to her, "We all know what happened last time."

Moira rolled her eyes and nodded, "Oh yes, I was close to just bandaging his whole body. Along with his mouth."

Evie smirked when she heard that, "I have to admit, Moira, you did bring out some good in him."

"Well, he brought out the good in me too," Moira said with a faint smile, "Before him... I didn't feel like I needed anyone else except my father and also that there was more to life than just being an Assassin."

"Well it seems you both brought out the best in each other," Evie said with a genuine smile.

"I think that you are right, Evie," Moira said smiling to herself as she slowly stirred the spoon in her tea cup.

After a half an hour of the two women chatting, the train arrived at the Whitechapel station and stopped so people could board and get off. Henry then made his way onto the train, boarding onto Evie's car and greeted Evie and Moira. They both told the male Assassin about Jacob's find and Henry said he knew someone who could help. Moira then pulled out her pocketwatch to see that it was well past ten and she decided to rouse Jacob. She told Evie and Henry she would be right back and left the car. She reentered Jacob's car to see that he was indeed still asleep. Moira walked over to him then shook his arm but he didn't stir.

"Jacob," Moira said softly, "Wake up, darling."

His eyebrows knit together in disagreement before turning his head away. Moira only sighed then smirked; she knew what he wanted. Leaning down, she placed a light kiss on his lips, "Love, it's time to get up. Mr. Green is here to discuss what to do with the hook you found."

Jacob grumbled and kept his eyes closed but spoke up, "Just five more minutes, love."

"Jacob Frye, what kind of wife would I be if I let my husband sleep the day away?" Moira asked placing her hands on her hips.

"A good one," Jacob quipped. This resulted in Moira throwing a pillow at his face which made Jacob sit up, "All right, all right. I'm up, woman!"

Moira giggled and pecked his nose, "Tidy yourself up and I'll see you in the next car."

After an annoyed Jacob got ready, he joined everyone else in Evie's car to speak with Henry. Henry explained to the other three Assassin's about his friend who was an inventor and could easily fix the hook. They all agreed to pay the inventor a visit since the hook could aid them in future missions. Henry led them towards his inventor friend's workshop and explained to the other three that this man was a genius. A genius on their side would certainly help their cause. Entering the inventor's lab, all four saw a man sitting at a desk and writing in a small notebook, his arm appearing to broken since it was lined with a cast. He seemed concentrated but frustrated at the same time.

"Aleck, what is the matter?" Henry asked.

"All of this poppycock about soothing syrup propaganda and Starrick's mess," he replied quickly and then felt Henry's hands on his shoulders to try and help with calming the man.

"Aleck, I beg your pardon, but I have brought friends with me," Henry piped up, "This is Evie Frye, her brother, Jacob, and his fiancee, Moira Haywood."

The man then stood up and smiled at them while slightly straightening out his clothing, "Alexander Graham Bell. It's a pleasure to meet you three."

"I have a favor to ask of you. We have brought you something to look at to see if it is any use to us," Henry started then felt Jacob push past him.

"Is there any way you can fix this?" Jacob asked as he held up the device.

Aleck took it from Jacob's hand and looked at it. The inventor took it over to his work bench and turned it every which way to evaluate it. He almost looked excited as he began working on it.

"Oh, I would have loved to use one of these for my idea for Big Ben," Aleck said as he continued toying with it in a very excited manner, "I wanted to install new fuses for my telegraph that would weaken Starrick's telegraph system and make mine superior."

After a bit, Aleck stood up and walked back over to Jacob and held the device to him, "I removed the mechanism so it may work with your bracer."

Jacob smirked and was about to take it but Evie quickly snatched it up, "I'll take that."

Evie then looked back at Aleck and smiled, "Mr. Bell, I would be more than happy to assist you with your fuses."

"Oh, Ms. Frye, it would do me proud for you to help," Aleck said with a smile and nodded, "All right, if you help me with the reins, I'll be able to help you with the launcher into your bracer."

Evie agreed and they both made their way out the door. Moira looked up at Jacob to see the ticked look on his face. She held onto his arm with both of hers which broke his annoyance to glance down at his fiancee who grinned at him.

"Come on, love," Moira chirped, "Why don't you show me around a little more while we wait for Aleck and Evie?"

His expression softened at her cute expression, "I can't say no to that face. All right, Moira."

Moira's smile widened as he said that and held his arm tighter. They both told Henry that they were going out for a bit and would be back by the time Aleck and Evie were finished. The couple walked through the streets while they both took in the scenery. Every now and then, Jacob looked down to see how happy Moira was as she was amazed by everything like a small child in a toy store. That was one of the reasons why he loved her so much. He remembered that when they started courting, she slowly broke down the walls that surrounded her heart and she began to open up to him more along with showing her happier side. There was a time where she would barely talk to him, let alone look at him. Jacob had no idea why at the time why he wanted this woman's attention but he knew now.

"Jacob," her voice broke through his thoughts.

"Hmm? What did you say?" Jacob asked absentmindedly.

Moira smirked and shook her head, "I asked you what you love about London so far?"

Jacob scratched the back of his head and chuckled, "Well, I like some of the pubs that are around here."

Moira rolled her eyes when he did that and sighed, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey, hey, there are other things I like too," Jacob defended, "The scenery is definitely different than Crawley."

"I agree. I would love to live here," Moira said as she looked at the tall buildings and the bustling streets.

"London is our home now. That is one of the main reasons why Evie and I came here," Jacob replied. Moira looked back up at her fiance as her eyes lit up then jumped up to throw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his. Surprised, he wrapped his arms around her waist to catch her and returned her liplock. Jacob pulled back to look at her with a grin, "How about we have a pint to celebrate?"

Moira matched his grin and nodded, "All right, you win."

Jacob mentally cheered as he set Moira down on the cobblestone then led her towards a pub that he had visited the night he arrived with Evie. The couple had entered the pub and Jacob ordered them a couple pints as they sat at the bar. The barkeep gave them their drinks then Jacob held up his drink in front of him.

"To us, love, and to our future in London," Jacob said smiling at her.

Moira smiled back and clinked her glass with his, "To us."

They both drank from their glasses and discussed their plan of action for different boroughs. Moira had a feeling that they were going to be successful by taking down the Blighters and eventually Starrick. She continued to think of what their life would be after they accomplished their main goal. She then thought about what their wedding would be like along with what kind of home they would live in which made her heart fly. She then noticed an older gentlemen approaching them.

"Ah, it's the young man that ran into me a couple days ago," he replied as he spoke to Jacob, "Come to hear my stories?"

Jacob looked up at the man and chuckled, "Sorry, Charlie. Just here for a drink."

Jacob had turned his attention back to Moira to see that her eyes were wide with surprise as she looked at the man. Before he could say anything to her, she punched Jacob in the arm, "Ow! What the bloody hell was that for!?"

"You didn't tell me that you know Charles Dickens, you git!" Moira hissed then looked back at Mr. Dickens and spoke in a sweet tone, "Oh, Mr. Dickens, it is an honor to meet you, sir. I have read so many of your books. Great Expectations is one of my absolute favorites."

"Why thank you, my dear. That's very kind of you," Dickens replied with a chuckle, "You know me by name, may I know the young lady's name?"

"Oh, I am Moira Haywood," she introduced with a smile, "and I see that you met my fiance, Jacob, already."

"Ah, yes. We had a small "run in" a couple days ago," Dickens mentioned with a smile then looked at his pocket watch, "Ah, beg your pardon, I must be on my way for an appointment. Make sure you keep and eye on your fiance, Ms. Haywood. Keep him out of trouble."

"I will definitely try my best, Mr. Dickens," Moira giggled, "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, my dear," Dickens replied with a warm smile, "Like I told Jacob, if you ever want to hear any tales or stories, I will be here quite a bit."

"I would love that very much," Moira said as she lit up.

"Wonderful," Dickens replied then tipped his hat at them, "I bid good day to you two lovers."

They both said their farewells to the writer and Jacob turned his attention to Moira to see the starstruck look on her face. Even before he got to know Moira and started courting her, he knew that she loved to read. Every time that he would see her on her own and not out on a mission, her nose was buried in a book with such interest. He has purchased books for her just as small gifts and she always loved what he got for her. He's even acquired a couple of Dickens's books for her in the past. She loved anything from nature writings from Susan Fenimore to Lewis Carroll's stories of nonsense to Martin Farqhuar Tupper's _Proverbial Philosophy_.

He then placed his hand over Moira's to get her attention, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Mr. Dickens sooner. It slipped my mind because of all that is happening right now."

To his relief, Moira didn't seem angry and only had a happy look on her face, "I understand completely, love. I'm not mad."

"The punch you gave me tells me otherwise," Jacob mentioned while moving his arm making Moira giggle and say she was sorry.

They both finished up their drinks and decided to make their way back to Aleck's lab. Upon arriving, they saw Evie and Aleck had already arrived and Aleck was working on something at his bench. Evie noticed their presence to which she turned to look at them both.

"Ah, you're back," Evie replied, "Just in time too."

"Was the mission successful, Evie?" Moira asked with a smile as she approached Evie.

Evie nodded and had a satisfied grin, "Very much so. I managed to fix the fuses so Mr. Bell can continue his work."

"That's wonderful!" Moira replied happily then looked at Aleck, "I bet that you are excited, Aleck."

"Indeed I am, Ms. Haywood," Aleck answered as he stood up and walked over to her, "I have managed to make launchers for your gauntlet as well as Jacob's."

Moira could barely contain her excitement as Aleck began to apply the launcher to the gauntlet. She was itching to use it on her missions. She was ready to go out and show London what she was really made of. She began to admire it while Aleck worked on Jacob's gauntlet.

"There, you should be good to go," Aleck replied proudly as he looked at Moira and Jacob.

"Thank you so much for this, Aleck!" Moira chirped, "This will really help us!"

"You are quite welcome, Ms. Haywood," Aleck chuckled at her enthusiasm, "If there are any problems with it, don't hesitate to come back and I'll gladly fix it."

"I promise!" Moira giggled then turned to Jacob, "I'm going to head out, love! I'll see you later!"

Jacob was about to tell her to wait but she was already out the door. Evie and Aleck couldn't help but laugh at Moira's spontaneity; she really was a child at heart. Jacob felt like he created a monster, a very spunky and cute monster.

Moira used her new rope launcher to make her way across the rooftops of London. She felt free and like she could take on a whole bunch of Blighters. She loved the breeze caressing her face as she felt like she was flying through the air. Landing on one rooftop, she looked at her surroundings using her eagle vision then noticed one building. She could feel her heart break as she saw that this was one of the areas that had child labor. Moira listened in closely as the Blighters were telling the children to work faster or that they would receive a beating. Gritting her teeth in anger, she knew that she had to take action and free those children. Noticing a cart full of hay near the building, Moira did a leap of faith and landed safely in the leaves. Peeking out at the entrance, she noticed a Blighter walking by that was patrolling the area. She let out a small whistle to grab the attention of brute and with luck, he noticed. He seemed cautious as he looked around but Moira had a trick up her sleeve. Once the Blighter approached the haystack, Moira pulled him in and killed him with her hidden blade. She jumped out of the stack and began to sneak her way to the entrance. She looked in to see there were at least four Blighters; two on the second floor and two on the third. There were children on the ground floor working their hardest that were unsupervised. Pulling her hood over her head, Moira made her way in towards the children. As she approached them, the children seemed frightened by Moira shushed them softly.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you," Moira reassured with a smile, "You're free to go."

The children looked at her with relief and thanked her as they hastily left the factory. Moira quietly headed up the stairs but watched for any Blighters that were probably patrolling the floor. As she hid behind a stack of crates, she whistled lightly to catch the attention of another Blighter. Again this Blighter was trying to be cautious but it was no use. Moira stuck him with her hidden blade and walked over to the children, telling them they can go. After the children left, Moira observed that she couldn't hide from the other grunt as they hovered over the children like a vulture. Grabbing her throwing knives, she focused her aim at the enemy's head. She threw a couple knives and they hit their mark which was the Blighter's temple and spinal cord. After she reassured the children that everything was all right, she snuck up to the final pair of Blighters. She easily took them out with a couple sneak attacks, thus allowing the rest of the children to flee the factory. Moira exited through an open window and shimmied her way down the building. As she landed, she saw a little girl but she wasn't one of the children she saved. Moira thought that she was a cute girl with her dark brunette hair braided into pigtails that hung down her shoulders. She decided to pull her hood back so the girl would have a better look of the Assassin's face.

"You must be Ms. Moira Haywood," the little girl said.

Moira was a little confused then smiled, realizing who this girl was, "Yes, I am. You must be Clara O'Dea."

"Charmed," the girl replied smiling, "I want to thank you for freeing those children and to finally have a chance to meet you."

"Likewise, Evie and Jacob filled me on what has happened since they arrived," Moira explained, "You can be assured that I will do everything in my power to help these children."

"Your help is very much appreciated, Ms. Haywood," Clara smiled then reached into her pocket, pulling out a small bag, "For your troubles."

"Are you sure?" Moira asked before reaching for the bag.

"Consider a small token as well as a welcoming gift," Clara said placing the bag into the older woman's hands. She then turned when she heard children calling to her, "I must go but pleasure doing business with you, miss!"

Moira watched as the girl went to rejoin her friends and smiled. She was filled with joy that she could help those children escape such horrible labor and they could actually be children in this harsh world. Moira looked into the pouch to see several shillings then smiled. She knew exactly what this would be used for but she had to focus on what was important first. Pocketing the shillings, she pulled her hood back over her head and began to make her way to the next mission.

* * *

It was late in the evening before Jacob had decided to head back to the train hideout. He had taken down a few Templars in Southwark that were of no difficulty to him but he was still exhausted. He caught up to the train at one of the stations and made his way to his car. A few Rooks had greeted him since they were having a few drinks at the bar. They offered Jacob to come have a drink but he declined and said that he wanted to get some sleep. Stretching a little, he made it to his car and wondered if Moira was back from her missions at all. Sure enough, as he opened the door, he could see Moira was asleep on the plush couch with a book resting on her stomach. Shaking his head with a chuckle, he walked over to her with a smile. Looking down at her, he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked at this moment. He carefully took the book from her to place it on the stack that was next to the couch then covered her with a blanket. As he was taking off his coat and ready to sleep in the chair, Moira had stirred and looked around until she saw him.

"Jacob?" she replied in a very tired tone.

"I'm sorry, love. Did I wake you?" Jacob asked as he walked back over to her.

She shook her head with a smile, "Not at all. I was wondering when you were going to come back."

Jacob smiled then looked at her books, "I see that you went out and bought some books."

Moira couldn't help but blush and nodded, "I couldn't help myself. I found so many that I couldn't find in Crawley."

The smile remained on the Assassin's face as he pecked her lips, "I understand, love."

Moira smiled then laid on top of Jacob once he was comfortable. She let out a content sigh as she felt his fingers run through her loose brunette locks while his other hand rest on her lower back. She loved how he stroked her hair like that before they would fall asleep together since he knew it helped her sleep better. She nestled her head into the crook of his neck, placing a few kisses there earning a small chuckle from him. As she cuddled closer to him, she could feel herself fall in a deep slumber and her body felt light. She was in her favorite place; in the embrace of her lover.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the extremely late update, guys. Things have been hectic the last week Thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited this story! Reviews would be much appreciated too please!


	6. In for a Brawlin'

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I however own Moira Haywood!

* * *

 _"Moira, I would like to speak with you please," Ethan Frye said to the young Assassin._

 _Ethan Frye. Father of Jacob and Evie Frye but he was also Moira's teacher. Moira had been training with her throwing knives until the elder Assassin spoke to her. She usually trained with Ethan three days out of the week for long hours to improve her skills. She stopped what she was doing to look at Ethan, almost wondering why he would stop her in the middle of their training. Not wanting to question him, she put away her throwing knives and approached him._

 _"What would you like to talk about, master? Moira asked as she looked up at him with cerulean eyes._

 _Ethan didn't say anything but had led her towards a small garden area that had a table set up with some tea and scones. She was confused but still didn't want to be a burden. Ethan sat down and gestured towards the other chair for her to have a seat. Moira sat across from him and folded her hands in her lap as she looked into his eyes. Ethan poured them both a cup of tea then looked at Moira._

 _"Moira, you are an exceptional Assassin. You have learned well from your parents as well from me," Ethan replied softly, "You follow the Creed perfectly."_

 _"Thank you, master," Moira said with a smile, "You are very kind."_

 _She wasn't sure why he was complimenting her like this. Ethan was usually strict with her whenever it came to the Brotherhood but always kind when not involving their Assassin heritage. He acted a little more fatherly towards her once Jacob asked for her hand in marriage. She wanted to be happy right now as he praised her but there was a certain tone in the elder Assassin's voice that seemed off._

 _"But, there is something I need to discuss with you," Ethan said firmly, "it is about your engagement to my son."_

 _"Y-yes, sir?" Moira asked almost hesitantly as she sat up straighter._

 _"I can tell you two are very much in love and I am happy for you both," Ethan started, "But there is something you should not lose sight of."_

 _"What is that?" Moira queried, still gazing at Ethan's face._

 _"Do not let your personal feelings compromise the mission,"Ethan replied sternly._

Moira's eyes fluttered opened as she relived that memory in her head. Looking down, she noticed she was sitting in the chair in Jacob's car with a book open in her lap. Rubbing her eyes with the pads of her fingers, she looked down at the page she was on. Kaylock had one of her favorite books in the bookcase that was almost like a bible to her when giving her good advice. She looked down at one of the stanzas that sprung out to her.

 _Love:-what a volume in a word, an ocean in a tear,_

 _A seventh heaven in a glance, a whirlwind in a sigh,_

 _The lightning in a touch, a millennium in a moment,_

 _What concentrated joy or woe in blest or blighted love!_

She let out a soft sigh as she closed the book in her lap and closed her eyes. She couldn't get Ethan's words out of her head. She saw Ethan as a father figure and he treated her like a daughter ever since Jacob proposed to her. Sure Ethan was a kind man but he was still dedicated to the Brotherhood and the Creed. Moira was just in as deep with the Creed as him but ever since she spent time with his son and seeing how much of a free spirit he was, she wanted to join in on that. But why now? Why were his words ringing in her head?

She felt lips and a very stubbly beard kiss her forehead then opened her eyes to see Jacob. He smiled down at her while gazing into her blue eyes with his hazel orbs. Moira could feel her heart melt just by looking at him. It had been a week since Moira had arrived in London to fight alongside Jacob and Evie to defeat the Templars and Starrick. She felt like they were starting to make a difference with Jacob and Rooks. A lot of the Blighters were afraid of even looking at them as they walked by. Moira also felt like she was closer to Jacob as they worked on some of the missions together.

"You're up early, Jacob," Moira replied as she stood up and walked towards the book case.

"I was well rested this last night and I noticed that a certain someone wasn't asleep on top of me," Jacob replied with a smirk as he followed her, "Instead she was reading and not being in the arms of her fiance."

Moira smirked as she shoved the book in his face, "Read the chapter on flattery, love, since you're not very good at it."

Jacob took the book from her hands and brought her close to him by her waist while laughing, "My flattery is a part of how I won your heart."

She laughed lightly and placed her hands on his chest, "This is very true. I still don't regret my decision."

"I would hope not," Jacob chuckled as he let her go.

"I'm loyal only to you," Moira replied with a smile and took the book from his hands to place it back on the shelf, "My one and only."

She loved her teacher as if he was her own father but she knew that he was gone and she had to make her own path. She couldn't take his words to heart now. If anything happened to Jacob on a mission, she would do anything to save him. This also meant other people who were near and dear to her like Evie and Henry. Whatever it took, she would protect those she cared for. Jacob noticed the troubled look on his fiancee's face.

"Moira, are you all right?" Jacob asked softly.

Moira blinked, not realizing she dazed out and looked at Jacob, "Yes, love. I was just thinking about something."

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked as he approached her.

She nodded and looked at him with soft eyes, "Very sure. What is on the agenda today?"

Taking her word that she was all right, he decided to answer her question about what needed to be done. They were close to taking down the Lambeth area and heard a rumor about Starrick's Soothing Syrup. There had to be something wrong since it appeared a lot of the people taking the syrup were getting even more sick. Both of them headed out to try and find a seller of the Soothing Syrup and get answers from them. Searching through different markets, they couldn't find a drop of the Soothing Syrup or the one who was selling it. The couple had reached a poor district of Southwark where they could find a lead on the seller. After awhile, they still weren't coming up with anything and decided to take a break in a nearby park. Jacob let out a sigh as he leaned his head back to look at the sky. He couldn't believe that they couldn't find anything on Starrick's sickening syrup or even find the seller. He let out a sigh then felt Moira leave his side. Looking back up, he saw her looking at the flowers which made him cock an eyebrow.

"What are you doing, Moira?" Jacob asked, his curiosity still piqued.

Moira looked back at him then chuckled lightly, a blush crossing her features, "Oh, I am picking flowers for a journal I am making."

"Pressed flowers now, hm?" Jacob queried playfully.

"Mhmm," Moira hummed her response as she stood up. She walked back over to him with a daisy then sat back down and took a small book with a pen tied to it from her coat. Opening it up, she carefully found a blank page then placed the daisy in it and began to write, "The daisy represents innocence. The flower of the new-born and expressive of innocence."

Jacob wrapped and arm around her then placed his head on hers so he could look at what she was writing, "Why the sudden interest in flowers?"

Moira closed her journal then cuddled close to him, "I recently purchased a book that explains the different languages of flowers... so I wanted to make a journal and to find all these flowers. Also Mr. Green said he was interested in the language of the flower so I decided I should help out."

She felt his stubble against her head as he nuzzled her which made her chuckle. She had to admit that he was adorable whenever he was being affectionate with her. She moved her head to place a sweet kiss on his cheek. Before they both could get any closer, they could hear an irate woman yelling at a merchant. She screamed at him about the medicine her husband was taking and making him seem out of it. The merchant threatened her to leave before he would do something drastic.

"Hey!" Moira shouted.

This caught the attention of the merchant as well as the woman when they saw Moira and Jacob approach them. The merchant pulled a knife on them but Jacob easily swatted it from his hands. Stricken with fear, the man made a mad dash for it. Rolling her eyes, Moira began to run after him.

"Excuse us, madam," Jacob replied to the woman as he tipped his hat at her before running after Moira and the merchant.

Moira was running full speed after the man since he was very quick. He ran through a crowd to try and shake off the female Assassin and nearly succeeded but Moira had sharp eyes. Before she could catch up to him and tackle him, Jacob appeared from the side and tackled the man to the ground. Moira tried to stop herself but tripped over Jacob and fell onto the cobblestone.

Jacob looked at Moira, surprised, "Love, are you all right?"

"I had him, you git," Moira groaned as she sat up then looked at the man, "Now that we have him, who is providing you with the Soothing Syrup?"

"I get a daily run from Lambeth Asylum and gasometers, I swear!" the man said with a quivering voice.

Both Assassins let the man go and they both agreed to check around those areas to see if there were any carriages with the syrup or even the place where the Soothing Syrup was being made. They made it to a marketplace that had many Blighters. Moira and Jacob listened in on their conversations to find out that the factory was close by where the distribution manager hid. They could at least interrogate the distribution manager about the syrup and hopefully they could find where it was being produced so they can put a stop to it. Once they reached the factory where the distributor was at, Jacob's eyes lit up when he saw a fight club going on. Moira looked at the expression on his face and pursed her lips.

"No," Moira said sternly.

"No on what, love?" Jacob asked her as he had a childish glint in his eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean, Jacob Frye," Moira replied eyeing him.

Jacob still held that goofy grin on his face even as they continued on with their mission. Moira used her eagle vision to look around for the distributor and sure enough, she found him. Of course he was a Templar too which was no surprise. She then looked at Jacob while pulling her hood up, "I'll wait outside, you grab him and we'll interrogate him."

Jacob nodded and pulled on his hood as he made his way upstairs. He was careful as to avoid some of the Blighters that were walking around and making sure that the others were working. He easily snuck past them then located the distributor as the Templar was looking over papers. Jacob grabbed the man's arm and twisted it behind his back, making the Templar cry out.

"Not another sound or I end your life," Jacob growled in a low tone.

The Templar nodded and could feel Jacob sharply push him forward. They walked slowly so they wouldn't draw any kind of attention to themselves. Once they were outside, Moira took notice of their presence and stepped out from her hiding spot behind some crates. Jacob continued to hold the Templar's arm behind his back and twisted it more, "Tell us where the Soothing Syrup is being developed."

"Do you think I would tell you that easily?" the Templar replied in a smug tone.

Moira extended her hidden blade and pressed it against his jugular, "I will slit your throat with ease as you suffer a very painful, agonizing death. Answer us."

The Templar swallowed the lump in his throat as the cold steel pressed against his throat and slightly intimidated by her icy tone, "All right, the syrup is being produced in a factory that is near Lambeth Asylum."

Moira then pulled away from him and retracted her blade back into her gauntlet as she turned away from him. The Templar sighed and was prepared to attack the woman but felt his throat being slit by the Assassin that had kidnapped him. Letting out a sickening gurgle, he fell to the ground clutching his throat, eventually choking on his own blood and expiring. Moira let out an exasperated sigh while placing her hands on her hips.

"I feel like we are being led from one place to the next without any results," Moira replied as she waved a hand in front of her.

"At least we now know where the syrup is being produced," Jacob replied as he walked beside her, "We destroy the factory, we destroy everything to make it."

"I swear if I hear Soothing Syrup one more time, I'll go mad," Moira growled as she rubbed her temples.

"You should probably take some Soothing Syrup for that headache, Moira dearest," Jacob said as he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Jacob!" Moira snapped.

He was already on top of one of the buildings and laughing heartily. Moira pouted and launched herself up to where he was to see that he was still laughing. She pursed her bottom lip as she walked over to him as he was still howling with laughter. Jacob ceased his laughter to chuckling when he saw the look on his fiancee's face as she got closer. She leaned in close to him while folding her arms in front of her chest.

"You are always asking for trouble, Jacob," Moira stated as she looked into his dark eyes.

"I live for the thrill, love," Jacob replied and placed a kiss on her bottom pouting lip, "And speaking of thrills."

Moira cocked a eyebrow as he made his way down the building then growled. She knew exactly what the git was going to do. Moira decided to follow him back into the factory to see Jacob speaking with a man in a strange get up that looks almost similar to the Mad Hatter. Moira then walked up to both of them only for the strange man to look at her.

"And who is this lovely lady, m'lord?" the man asked with a smile.

"This is my fiancee, Moira Haywood," Jacob replied as he wrapped and arm around her waist.

"Ah, delighted to meet you, m'lady," the man said as he gently took her hand and kissed it, "My name is Robert Topping. I run the fight clubs as well as street racing."

"Charmed, Mr. Topping," Moira replied with a slight smile, "The love of my life loves to take part in fight clubs and now he wants to take part in yours."

"And he is more than welcome to!" Robert exclaimed then looked at Jacob, "Would you like to participate?"

"That's why I am here," Jacob replied as he took off his coat.

"Jacob! We don't have time for this!" Moira reminded him.

"This is a great way to make money, Moira," Jacob said as he removed his hat, "We need money for the wedding, right?"

"Well, yes but we can find other ways to do it," Moira said with a frown then sighed, "You know how I feel about this."

Jacob could see the uncomfortable look on her face then placed a hand on her cheek to comfort her, "I know, love, but give me a chance to do this."

Moira sighed again but nodded. She knew that he liked to brawl and he got a thrill from it which made him happy. Even though she hated it, she couldn't control his happiness.

"All right, Jacob," Moira replied with a small smile as she held out her arms to take his things, "Just make sure you take them down quickly."

Jacob smirked at her words and kissed her forehead, "I will, for you."

She watched as he jumped the ledge to go into the ring. She knew he would have no problems taking on his competitors but she didn't want him ending up severely hurt. Remembering that night made her shudder. She had a feeling that Mr. Topping wouldn't allow anything illegal into the ring and would break it up if it was getting out of hand. Moira watched as Jacob easily dodged punches and threw a few himself, taking down more than four men in a row. She had never really seen Jacob fight like this but it excited her in a way. The way he moved and his muscles flexed as he beat down the brutes attacking him. She has only seen him shirtless a few times when she would be treating his wounds and when he had gotten his raven tattoo. She wouldn't mind being held by him when he was shirtless and covered in sweat. Realizing what she was thinking, she cleared her throat and shook her head. Even though they were engaged, they haven't been physically intimate with each other. Moira had the old fashion value of giving herself to her husband on their wedding night. Jacob respected her wish to wait until they were married even though there were times they wanted to break that pledge.

Moira kept her focus on the match then looked to see that there were women partaking in betting. There were some Rooks especially female who were cheering on Jacob. Moira growled as they looked at Jacob the way the did with wanting eyes. Moira couldn't help but be jealous when it came to her fiance. Jacob is very handsome as well as being very skilled; the ideal man. Moira didn't mind if women spoke to him but if they intended to get closer than they should, the female Assassin would step in. There were a couple times where Jacob had to hold her back and remind her she couldn't kill innocents. She noticed that Robert had entered the ring and walked next to Jacob.

"Good fight, m'lord!" Robert cheered, "Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you our new champion!"

Everyone cheered and some of the people who were betting groaned and threw down their tickets. Moira smiled at Jacob, knowing that he was going to win like he usually did. Jacob made his way through the crowd to Moira. He could see the satisfied look on her face then grinned at her.

"That was too easy," Jacob replied as he walked up to her.

"You were incredible, love," Moira said holding his things out to him.

"Does this mean I can keep doing this?" Jacob asked as he pulled on his shirt and waist coat.

"Don't push your luck," Moira warned as she slightly glared at him.

Jacob snickered lightly before putting his hat on then looked at her, "Only joking, love. Also, why are you blushing?"

"I... have no idea what you mean," Moira said looking away.

Jacob knew exactly why she was blushing which made him grin larger. He brought his face close to hers then spoke in a low, husky tone in her ear, "I believe I know why you're flushed, love. I can make you feel warmer."

Moira felt her face grow hotter as he said that then pulled away, "You are terrible, Jacob Frye."

"You still love me," Jacob mentioned.

"Always will," Moira replied with a sigh but smiled.

Jacob chuckled while kissing the top of her head, "Come on, let's continue the mission."


	7. Syrup Source

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters except for Ms. Moira Haywood!

* * *

Moira agreed with him about continuing the mission and they were both on their way towards the factory that was producing the Soothing Syrup. As they approached the factory, they noticed that there was a padlock on the main steel doors to the factory. The Blighters definitely didn't want them to enter or even have anyone come out. Examining the lock closer, Moira looked at Jacob.

"Think you can pick the lock?" Moira asked as she quirked a brow in question.

"I know I can," Jacob replied as he reached for his lock picking tools, "Do you doubt me at all?"

"Well," Moira started with a smirk.

Jacob looked at her in annoyance, "Shut it."

Moira giggled at his reaction and loved teasing him like that. She watched him as he picked the lock but they both noticed something out of the corner of their eyes. Both of them unsheathed their hidden blades only for them to be drawn on an older man. He had a displeased look on his face as he looked at them both then knocked their hands away.

"You two should not go about scaring a gentleman like that," the man huffed as he still held a displeased look.

"I didn't think snooping around would be very gentlemanly," Jacob quipped as he matched the older man's look as he retracted his blade.

"Snooping, sir! I assure you-" the man said but was cut off when they heard Blighters approaching.

Jacob then broke the lock then ushered for Moira and the man inside. They both hastily entered the factory then Jacob closed the heavy steel door behind him. The man let out a sigh then looked at Moira and Jacob, "That was close but you two gave me a fright since I thought you were one of them but judging why you're here, you're probably here for the same reason I am."

"You're also here to take down the ones making the Soothing Syrup?" Moira asked a little unsure as she followed the old man.

"Precisely, my dear girl," the man said as he went over to a table to sift through some papers then looked at the chemicals. He then noticed something which made him shake his head, "The devil's snare... along with opium. This is all going into the syrup. This is terrible!"

Moira and Jacob were even surprised to hear what the syrup was being made out of. No wonder the people taking the medicine was so out of it and looked like death. The opium was making people addicted to the disgusting ooze that they needed to buy it all the time for the high. Starrick, that bastard. The old man walked over to a valve then slowly turned it. Gas then began to emit from the tanker which had a horrid smell, "That's the ticket! If we release the rest, then the factory will be destroyed."

"Leave it to us," Jacob said then looked at Moira, "Ready, love?"

"Ready," Moira said with a smile.

They both pulled their hoods up and took separate ways to release the valves. They avoided the Blighters that roamed the factory get to each valve. The factory was starting to fill with the gas and eventually one of the takers exploded, resulting in a large fire. Moira released the last one then looked around to try and find a way out. She saw Jacob in the rafters as he made his way towards a window. She used her rope launcher to get up to the rafters as fast as she could so she couldn't inhale any of the fumes longer. She could barely see because of the smoke but managed to reach Jacob as well as the window. Jacob leapt out of the window and did a leap of faith into a stack of hay. Once he got out of the stack, Moira did a leap a faith before there was an explosion. Moira popped her head out of the stack once she landed then let out a sigh of relief. Jacob helped her out then grabbed her hand so they could escape the area. Once they were a good distance away, Moira bit her bottom lip and groaned which worried Jacob.

"Are you hurt?" he asked and looked her over. .

"Just fine, love," Moira replied but winced from a shooting pain in her wrist.

Jacob noticed this and held her right wrist in his, pressing it lightly with his fingers. Moira hissed slightly as he applied pressure to a certain spot. He frowned slightly while rubbing her wrist lightly.

"You sprained your wrist, Moira," Jacob replied as he continued to stroke her wrist and placed a small kiss there.

"I'll live," Moira said while looking back at him with a smile.

The old man they encountered before walked up to them, "Well done, you two. Well done! Charles Darwin, pleased to make your acquaintance!"

"The pleasure is all ours, Mr. Darwin," Jacob replied shaking his hands, "Jacob Frye."

"Moira Haywood," Moira introduced with a smiled as she shook his hand carefully.

"While you two were taking care of things, I managed to find where the source of the syrup is coming from," Darwin said as he pulled out a notebook, "It seems that the samples are going to Lambeth Asylum."

"Hmm, I wonder if it is visiting hours," Jacob mused with a smirk.

"Don't be hasty now, Mr. Frye. You don't want to draw any attention," Darwin warned, "Not everything can be solved by blowing things sky high but we shall continue our investigation at Lambeth Asylum later. I shall see you both then!"

Once Darwin was out of sight, Jacob turned to Moira and brought her right hand back into his, "Why don't you head back to the train and have Evie tend to to your wrist? I'll continue the investigation."

Moira shook her head with a frown, "I'll be all right."

He could still the pained expression on her face and shook his head, "Moira, you are hurt. Go back to the hideout and rest, I can handle the mission."

She sighed then nodded, "All right, but if you need any help, come and get me. Just be safe"

"I will, now go rest," Jacob said kissing her forehead.

She smiled and said good-bye to him while watching him leave. She headed back to the train hideout to see that Evie and Henry were conversing with each other at her desk. They took notice of Moira as she entered the car and both Assassins smiled at her.

"Welcome back, Moira," Henry greeted, "Where's Jacob?"

"He's still working on our investigation," Moira explained, "He wanted me to come back here and rest up my wrist."

"What's wrong? Are you all right?" Evie asked concerned as she walked over to Moira.

"Just a really bad sprain, I should be all right," Moira said slightly holding up her hurt wrist.

Evie took a hold of her arm to examine it then smiled, "Just as you said; a bad sprain. We'll patch it up and you'll be good as new."

Evie sat Moira down on the bed then grabbed a first aid kit from the shelf. The older Frye twin began to wrap up Moira's wrist as she told her about finding the location of the piece of Eden with Henry. Moira knew that Evie was trying her best to find the piece of Eden while Moira and Jacob took care of the grunt work. She knew that the twins had different ideals of helping London but either way, she supported them both no matter what. Evie tied the ends of the bandages and smiled at her work, "There. That should work for now."

"Thank you, Evie," Moira said as she looked at her wrist.

"You're welcome," Evie replied as she placed the kit on her desk, "It looks like you and Jacob are doing well against the Templars and Blighters."

"It's been thrilling, Evie dear," Moira said in an excited tone, "I feel like I have also gotten closer to Jacob this last week since we've been working more together."

"Jacob does seem more focused since you two have been doing missions together, "Henry said as he began to make some tea for them all.

"I have noticed that too," Moira chuckled and smiled more as she looked at Evie, "I'm really happy that you and Jacob decided to come here."

"We have to make a difference, Moira," Evie said gathering tea cups together, "We are on our way."

The three Assassins sat around and talked with each other about various things while having their tea. Jacob had made his way back to the train to see everyone in Evie's car, chatting away about their findings. Moira looked up to see her fiance and smiled wide.

"Welcome home, Jacob," Moira replied as she stood up and greeted him with a hug.

Jacob smiled as he held her back, "How is the wrist doing?"

"Much better, thanks to Evie," Moira replied while looking back at Evie.

"I'm glad that you are doing better," Jacob replied kissing her forehead, "I have great news, love. Darwin and I found out who is the creator of the Soothing Syrup is."

"Really?" Moira asked while lighting up.

"Dr. Elliotson of Lambeth Asylum," Jacob informed, "I will be meeting Darwin there in an hour to carry out the assassination."

"Do you need help at all?" Moira asked hopefully.

Jacob then shook his head, "Mr. Darwin said that we shouldn't draw any attention to ourselves. I will go ahead and find Elliotson."

Moira's face fell when he said that, "Oh..."

Jacob saw the disheartened look on her face then held her closer, "Don't worry, love. We can take on the next target together."

Moira wanted to believe him but at the same time she had a feeling that it wasn't going to happen. She nodded to let him know that she respected his wish. Jacob rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, "That's my girl. Now, what did my dear sister find?"

He pulled away from Moira to walked over to Evie's desk. Moira heaved a sigh as she sat back down on Evie's bed. Jacob began to look through some of the papers that were spread out on her desk which annoyed Evie greatly.

"Nothing that would concern you, brother dear," Evie butted in as she took some of the papers.

Jacob sat in her chair while placing his feet up on the desk, "Whatever makes you say that?"

"I have found the piece of Eden," Evie replied as she crossed her arms.

"And what is so special about this one? Can it heal the sick? Deflect bullets?" Jacob asked leaning back more in the chair.

"These pieces are dangerous in Templar hands and you know that," Evie replied as she pushed Jacob's feet off the desk, "Lucy Thorne is supposed to receive a shipment tonight and could contain the piece that Brewster was talking about."

"Sounds like fun but I have prior engagements," Jacob replied then looked at Moira, "Why don't you tag along with her, Moira?"

Moira looked back up at Jacob and cleared her throat, "I am actually very tired. I may turn in for the night."

"All right, well I can help you quickly, Evie," Jacob replied as he got up from the chair, "I should be able to make my appointment with Darwin."

"Fine but stick to the mission, all right?" Evie asked as she eyed her brother.

"Promise," Jacob replied with a smirk then walked over to Moira, "Are you sure that you're all right?"

Moira smiled lightly and nodded, "I am. I'm going to read a little before I get some sleep."

Jacob smiled and placed a small kiss on her lips, "I hopefully won't be too long, love."

"Don't try to annoy Evie too badly," Moira giggled which made Jacob laugh.

"I can't guarantee that," Jacob replied before leaving with Evie.

Moira let out a sigh then headed towards her and Jacob's car. She began to gather things together to meet Darwin at Lambeth Asylum. She didn't want to stand by the sidelines as Jacob did all the work. She was an Assassin too and wanted to take on this mission to stop the syrup as well as the man who was behind making it. She gathered her throwing knives and made sure she had everything she needed. She then made her way to Lambeth Asylum, hoping that she could get this mission done before Jacob got back with Evie.

It was raining by the time she arrived but she saw that Darwin was outside of the gates of the asylum. The older scientist was surprised when he saw Moira but was nonetheless happy to see the female Assassin. He then greeted her warmly.

"Ah, Ms. Haywood," Darwin greeted, "Where is Mr. Frye at?"

"He had to attend to some business with his sister so I am taking his place," Moira replied with a smile, "Jacob said that the one making the syrup is a man named Dr. Elliotson."

"I haven't heard that name in a long time," Darwin replied, "He was once a well known heart specialist but then he became obsessed with phrenology and mesmerism. It ruined his career."

Moira was surprised to hear this. It sounds like he was well respected but he decided to take twisted measures to further his own goals. Why did she have a bad feeling about this mission now? She then heard Darwin speak, "How should we proceed?"

Moira then looked at him, "Well, sir. I should go about this alone and it shouldn't take me too long. Don't want to attract any attention, right?"

"Very true, my dear, that sounds wise," Darwin replied with a smile, "Good luck to you."

Moira watched at the scientist walked away with a whistle and smiled to herself then looked back up at the asylum. A chill went up her spine and she knew that it was not because of the rain. She pulled her hood over her head then jumped the fence to find an open window. Once she found one on the second floor, she jumped through and landed on the pearly white floor of the asylum. There was something creepy about this place but she knew what they did to people in these kinds of places. To her, asylums were structures to torture people whether if they were insane or not. She knew that she couldn't falter now and made her way to where her target was. Stopping Elliotson meant the stopping flow of the Soothing Syrup and he wouldn't hurt people anymore.

Moira did her best to avoid the orderlies that were roaming the asylum since they were practically everywhere. She knew that she had to be very quick with this mission. She had found the doctor in the operating theatre where he was showing his students on how to perform a certain experiment. Peeking through the window, she saw him working on a cadaver's skull where she could hear the subtle crack of bone and gushing blood. She was used to some of that with her assassinations but when other people were doing it, she couldn't help but be disgusted. After only a minute, Moira was roughly grabbed from behind. She tried to fight off her attackers but they overpowered her. She felt a hand with a thick cloth being placed over her mouth and nose as her eyes began growing heavy. She then looked up to see the owner of the asylum approach her.

"She must be one of Frye's grunts," Owen replied with a reddened face, "I'm sure Elliotson will have a use for her."

She couldn't believe that she was captured so easily like that. Moira did her best to try and fight off the sleep but it was useless. She had passed out from the medication.

Moira began to open her heavy eyelids while groaning weakly. She blinked a few times to get rid of the sleep that still affected her to a degree. Her vision was blurry still but then focused when she saw she was in a white room. Gasping, she tried to get up but only fell back to the floor. Frantic, she looked down to see she was in a straitjacket. She couldn't get out of this jacket, she was locked in tight. Hoisting herself up by her knees, she carefully ran, so she wouldn't fall again, to the door to look through the bars to see she was incarcerated. Tears sprang to the young girl's eyes, realization hitting her. How could she be so stupid? Would she be used for Elliotson's twisted experiments? Could she escape? Could Jacob find her and save her in time? Moira walked to the corner of the room as she sobbed then slid to the floor.

"Jacob..." Moira choked out, "I need you..."

Jacob had finished his mission with Evie which made him feel even more empowered over the Templars plus he annoyed the living daylights out of his sister which was a plus. Making his way to Lambeth Asylum to meet Mr. Darwin, he could see the old man pacing. Jacob looked at his pocket watch to see that he was only a few minutes late, was Darwin that impatient? Jacob then approached the older gentleman.

"Sorry that I am a few minutes late, Mr. Darwin," Jacob apologized, "I was helping my sister with another mission."

"Mr. Frye! Thank goodness that you are here!" Darwin said quickly, "Ms. Haywood hasn't come out for over an hour!"

Jacob felt his heart stop when Darwin said that. Moira was here? What was she doing here!? He thought she was back at the train hideout, asleep in their bed. He then looked back at Darwin.

"She hasn't come out in over an hour?" Jacob asked the man almost harshly.

"That's right," Darwin replied as he looked at the institution, "She said she wouldn't be long but after a half an hour, I knew something went wrong. So I thank goodness that you arrived on time."

Jacob grit his teeth, knowing he couldn't be angry at the scientist but be grateful that Darwin was still here to tell him what happened. Jacob had to make haste, knowing Moira could be in danger.

"I'll take it from here," Jacob informed, "Thank you for letting me know, Mr. Darwin."

"I do hope Ms. Haywood is all right," Darwin replied in a concerned tone.

"I hope so too," Jacob replied softly.

He ran and jumped over the fence then grappled his way onto the roof. He looked around for an open window that he could easily slip into. He took notice of one then entered it with ease then used his eagle vision to try and locate Moira. Looking around, he looked through the many floors then saw a familiar form on the third floor. That had to be her! He quietly but quickly passed the orderlies that roamed the halls. These brutes probably jumped Moira and locked her up. Getting to the third floor, he approached a cell then looked in to see Moira huddled in the corner in a straitjacket. She was shaking while sobbing lightly. He felt his heart break and anger bubbled in his stomach. He was going to get the bastards who did this.

"Moira! Moira!" Jacob called to her, "Can you hear me?"

Moira looked up with reddened eyes then gasped when she saw her lover, "Jacob!"

"Stay there," Jacob ordered. He grabbed his lock picking tools and began to pick the lock. Luckily it wasn't too elaborate so he was in the room in no time. He swung open the door and ran in to her side to take her into his arms, "Are you all right? Did they hurt you?"

She shook her head as tears slid down her cheeks, "I'm all right. I was about to assassinate Dr. Elliotson but I was attacked by the orderlies. They made me breath in something that smelled so foul and I started to get tired. Before I know it, I woke up here in this blasted thing."

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief that she was all right. He quickly began to undo the straitjacket then covered her with his overcoat since she was only dressed in a hospital gown. Moira wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. Jacob held her just as tight to him to try and comfort her.

"I'm so happy that you are here right now..." Moira sobbed.

Jacob kissed the top of her head while rubbing her back, "I'm just relieved that you are safe and unharmed."

Once she had calmed down, they began to search for Moira's clothing and weapons. They both used their eagle vision to try and find her things then they located them in the office of the warden. Luckily there were no orderlies or the warden himself near the room. Jacob picked the lock of the office then let Moira go in first. He looked around then back at her, "Get dressed while I guard the door."

Moira nodded then Jacob closed the door to the office. He kept his guard up and used his eagle vision to see if there was anyone coming and luckily there was no one. After a few minutes, Moira opened the door fully dressed as well as armed. Jacob turned to look at her and she held his overcoat back to him. He smiled then took it from her to slip it back on. After he put it on, Moira immediately held him again to which Jacob accepted. He then looked down at her with a serious look, "I want you to go and wait outside for me. I'll take care of Elliotson."

"But Jacob..." Moira replied.

"I mean it, Moira. I don't want anything else happening to you," Jacob warned in a stern voice.

She bit her bottom lip but nodded, not wanting to upset him any further. He gave her another squeeze before he ran off to find Elliotson. Moira let out a sigh then made her way to an open window. She exited it then waited outside the front of the asylum. She had a feeling that Jacob was mad at her for taking on the mission and even getting captured to where he had to save her hide. Moira closed her eyes as she let some tears fall from her eyes. She felt so stupid and useless right now. Before she knew it, Jacob had escaped the asylum and jumped the fence to see Moira was still waiting for him. He could see the upset look on her face which made him frown. He walked up to her which had gotten her attention. The female Assassin looked up at him with reddened blue eyes which broke his heart. He placed a hand on her cheek to stroke it lightly, "Come on, let's go home, love."

They both went back to the train hideout and sleep since it was late and it was a long night for both of them. The couple arrived back to their car then proceeded to get ready for bed. Moira placed her coat on the rack then stood there, thinking of what had happened earlier. If it wasn't for her stupidity, she could have finished the mission and Jacob wouldn't have had to save her. Also if Jacob didn't find her sooner, she could be dead on that operating table right now and being a part of that twisted man's experiments. She did her best to hold back tears since she still felt useless but she couldn't any longer. Jacob placed his hands on her shoulders then set his head on top of hers. She could feel herself relax from his touch but frowned and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Jacob... I'm sorry..." Moira whispered shakily, "I... I should have just listened to you..."

"Shhh, don't worry about that now, love," Jacob replied gently then picked her up bridal style to take her over to their bed. He layed back on the couch and brought Moira close to him. He rubbed her back then kissed her head, "We've had a long night and we need rest."

Moira nodded and closed her eyes, "Jacob."

"Mmmm?" Jacob hummed in a tired tone as he began to run his fingers through her hair.

"I love you so much..." Moira whispered as she clutched his shirt, "I love you more than anything... thank you for saving me..."

He smiled to himself and said in a low voice, "I did it because I love you more than anything too."

* * *

A/N: Whew! Pretty intense, no? Well I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Again thank you to everyone supporting this story and especially dropping a review. It really means a lot to me and helps me continue writing this story! Thank you guys!


	8. Tension

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters except for Moira Haywood!

* * *

After the events of Lambeth Asylum, there was some tension with the Assassin couple. Jacob kept a close eye on her and made sure that he accompanied her on missions or recruit some Rooks to watch out for her. Moira felt like a child whenever he did that and told him that but he still made sure that she was safe. Moira appreciated him being concerned about her but she could take care of herself. It was to the point where Moira felt like she was going to pull out her hair and scream.

She was walking along the sidewalk with a few Rooks following behind her. She didn't mind being accompanied by them since she became fast friends with them. They even managed to scare off some Blighters and heard them whisper her name in fright. Though there are times where Moira liked having her space. Unfortunately this was one of those times. Moira turned her head slightly to look at the Rook on her right.

"Is there any possible way you lads can go off now?" Moira asked with a sigh, "I need to be alone for a bit."

"Sorry, Ms. Haywood," the large Rook replied, "Mr. Frye said for us to look after you and not have you leave our sight."

Moira grit her teeth and closed her hands into fists, "Well, Mr. Frye is not the only one leading you Rooks. I am also in charge and want you all to go and assist the others. If Mr. Frye says a word, I will take it up with him."

The other Rooks could see that their boss was getting angry and they agreed to disband. Moira let out a sigh as she continued to think about what has happened the last few weeks. Jacob told her that he wasn't mad at her but it seemed like that was a lie. She knew that she screwed up the mission and that he had to clean up her mess. Moira accepted the fact that she messed up and she was still upset about it. Jacob didn't have to rub salt in the wound by not trusting her and even acting a little standoffish with her. There were times where Jacob wouldn't come back to the train to sleep and even when he did, he wouldn't hold her like he usually did or even stroke her hair back to help her sleep.

She decided to head to the Thames to clean up some of the gangs and take on a job from their client Ned Wynert. She approached the docks then looked out at the river water that was tainted with toxins and filled with boats. She jumped across fallen cargo in the water to different boats with ease. Using her eagle vision, Moira focused on a ship that had cargo that needed to be destroyed and it also had a Templar named Captain Hargrave II aboard the vessel. Gingerly making her way across the boats edge, she whistled to unsuspecting Blighters to get their attentions then pulled them to their watery graves.

After she managed to kill all the Blighters, she entered the Captain's quarters to see him going through paperwork. He looked up to see Moira but before he could react, Moira pulled out her pistol to put a bullet between his eyes. The Templar fell to a heap on the floor and Moira walked over to the paperwork he had be sorting prior. Examining the sheets, she saw that they were trying to smuggle in opium. She knew that she had to get rid of this shipment as quickly as possible. Going back outside, she grabbed some dynamite that was laying around then placed it next to the cargo. Lighting the crates, she made a mad dash off the boat and jumped onto more fallen cargo in the Thames then made it to the docks before the cargo exploded. She straightened herself out before she continued on.

"Oi!" someone yelled at her. She looked back to see a group of five Blighters marching their way towards her, "You've got a lot of nerve coming in on our territory and destroying our shipment!"

"If you value your lives, you should back it up," Moira replied coldly.

"Don't order us around! Get 'er!" the Blighter shouted as he ran towards her.

Moira pulled out her cane sword to stab the Blighter under his chin then kicked him away. She looked at the other Blighters as they began to take out their weapons and charge at her. Moira ducked down from a blunt object a tall brute swung at her and swiped at his ankles with the sickle-like blade in the cane. Once he fell, Moira took this to her advantage and stabbed him in the heart with the handle of her cane. She sensed another one behind her then sharply moved upwards to elbow the man in the face which made him stumble back. She swung the sickle blade into his neck then stuck him in the stomach with the blade before swiping it up to his sternum. Extracting her blade from the now lifeless bloke, she turned to see a female come at her with a knife but Moira easily smacked it away and used her hidden blade to slash her throat. Blood sprayed from the gaping wound and some splashed onto Moira's face. As she wiped away the blood with a handkerchief, she felt a knife in her side which made her cry out. She backhanded her assailant and stabbed them in the chest with her hidden blade. She looked down to see that it was another female Blighter who had attacked her. Moira caught her breath as she cleaned the blade of her sword with her handkerchief before sheathing it again. Gaining her composure, she began to head out of the docks but felt a shooting pain from the stab wound.

"Shit," Moira hissed then pulled up her dress shirt carefully to see the deep gash that adorned her hip, "Damn, I am getting sloppy."

Moira knew she had to head back to the train to patch up her wound. She hoped to God that Jacob wasn't there to give her shit for getting hurt. She didn't want him to treat her like some kind of fragile, porcelain doll because she wasn't. Plus she had worse wounds than this and have the scars to prove it but she lived. Arriving back at the train, she entered her and Jacob's car to luckily see he wasn't there. This gave her the opportunity to fix her wound and head back out. She grabbed the first aid kit and a bottle of whiskey from the shelf. Moira slowly removed her dress shirt while slightly wincing in pain then lifted her undershirt to see the wound was already clotting. Swiping a cloth from the kit, she poured some whiskey onto the rag and even took a swig of it herself. She carefully applied it to the gash, making her grumble out a few curses in the process. After cleaning it, Moira grabbed a needle and heavy duty thread. She has lost count how many times she had to stitch herself up but she was used to it. After a few minutes and several swigs of whiskey, Moira finished up her patchwork. She began to put away everything then heard the door to the car open. Moira looked up quickly expecting Jacob to come through that door but thankfully it was Evie.

"Oh, Moira," Evie replied with a smile, "I thought Jacob would be here."

"I haven't seen him today," Moira replied as she pulled her shirt back on.

Evie took notice of the blood spot on Moira's undershirt, "Are you all right?"

"Perfectly fine," Moira replied and gave Evie a reassuring smile, "Nothing I couldn't fix. Just was a little distracted"

Evie smiled weakly then walked over to Moira, "I need to ask you something."

"What's that, Evie dearest?" Moira asked pulling on her coat.

"Is... everything all right with you and Jacob?" Evie asked a little concerned.

Moira frowned slightly then let out a sigh, "I... don't know what is going on between us but I know that we can work things out."

Evie could hear the doubt behind the younger Assassin's voice which made her sad. Evie wanted nothing more than for both her brother and her closest friend to be happy. She then thought back to her father's words. Moira's voice then broke Evie from her thoughts, "Evie... can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Evie replied.

"Your father... God rest his soul... told me something that I think applies now..." Moira started then looked into Evie's blue gaze, "He told me "Do not let your personal feelings compromise the mission"... do you believe this too, Evie?"

Evie remembered those words perfectly in her head, remembering it as if her father were speaking those words to her now. Evie knew that Moira admired her father as much as she did and that her father saw Moira as his own daughter. Evie and Moira were almost alike in a way since they followed Ethan's teachings closely as well as the Brotherhood's. Evie let out a sigh and walked up to Moira, taking her hands in his.

"Moira... I will be honest with you," Evie replied looking into Moira's blue eyes with hers, "I stick by what my father says and in this case, what you are asking, I fully support."

Moira nodded and smiled lightly at the older Frye twin, "Thank you, Evie... that's all I needed to hear."

"Does this involve you and Jacob?" Evie asked as Moira's question piqued her interest.

Moira shook her head, "No need to worry about it, dearest. I must go now."

Moira's hands slipped from Evie's as she made her way to the door of the car. Evie felt her heart sink when Moira just walked away from her like that. There was something wrong with the two people she cared about the most. She didn't know what she could do though.

Moira grappled her way up to the top of Deacon's Soaps and overlooked the city before her. She took in a deep breath while trying not to let the tears fall from her eyes. Why was everything starting to fall apart now? This was supposed to be the gateway to their future and for the freedom of London. The mission was going successfully with liberating London but it was taking a toll on her relationship with her fiance.

Moira sucked in a deep breath and let it out, "I can fix this... we can fix this... we've been through worse..."

Even though she tried to reassure herself, she couldn't feel the effect. Why couldn't she believe herself about patching things up with Jacob? She loved him more than anything and would do anything to make sure that their relationship lasted. Why did it seem like nothing could be fixed? She looked down in sadness, feeling more tears nip at her eyes. Taking in another breath, she wiped away her tears then continued on with her missions. She couldn't let anything bother her now.

'Remember... "don't let personal feelings compromise the mission,"' Moira told herself mentally.

Moira put all of her anger and her energy into the missions at hand. She might as well take out her rage on the Blighters and Templars since they deserved it. She managed to take out Edith Swinebourne and conquer the Thames area. They were getting close to liberating the rest of London and collapsing the whole Templar order. She knew Starrick was starting to panic but of course the crazed man still had tricks up his sleeve to try and take out the Assassins. Although, his efforts are going to waste since Jacob, Evie and Moira were easily picking off his followers.

After a long day of fighting, Moira waited at the Cannon Street Station for the train hideout since it was scheduled to arrive soon. She let out a yawn and stretched a little since the day had taken a toll on her and she was ready to get some well earned rest. Once the train arrived, Moira jumped onto her car and entered through the door. She took off her coat then placed it on the coat rack while letting out another yawn. She rubbed the back of her neck then felt rough hands on her shoulders and a kiss on the top of her head. Butterflies took flight in her stomach and smiled, knowing that Jacob was here for the night. Moira turned to look at him, the smile still on her face.

"You're getting better at being stealthy," Moira giggled.

"I have to since you do it to me all the time," Jacob replied with a smirk.

Moira giggled more then reached up to take off his top hat to place it on the desk, "The top hat really does suit you, love."

A few days ago, Jacob acquired a new outfit that was nicer than what he came to London with and he even had a top hat to go with his ensemble. Jacob definitely did look more like a gentleman and more like the leader of a gang too. Though the first day he had gotten his new outfit, Moira would steal his top hat and run off while wearing it, resulting in Jacob chasing after her. That memory would make Moira smile and feel like it everything was perfect between her and Jacob again.

"Until a certain someone decides to steal it," Jacob said giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Moira smirked then placed a hand on the back of his neck to bring him into a passionate kiss. Jacob brought her closer to deepen the kiss and ran his hands along her back. They haven't been close like this since that dreadful night. She felt like things were starting to slowly get better with them and that nothing could stop them. She felt his hands move down her back and along her waist to her hips where he lightly squeezed her. Moira pulled away from the kiss to wince in pain. She forgot about the wound that she sustained earlier. Taken aback, Jacob looked at her with concern.

"Moira, what's wrong?" he asked with a frown.

"Nothing," Moira replied quickly, "I'm perfectly fine."

Jacob didn't believe a word she said then quickly lifted her undershirt to see a large, stitched wound on her hip. He looked at Moira with his hazel eyes that were filled with a mixture of anger and concern.

"This is nothing?" Jacob asked with a frown, "What happened?"

"I was fighting a group of Blighters and one of the bastards got me," Moira explained, "I was able to stitch it up just fine. I am all right."

"Where were the Rooks?" Jacob asked the frown still evident on his face.

"I sent them on their way. I don't need them to look out for me," Moira replied pulling away from him.

"The Rooks are there for a reason, Moira," Jacob replied angrily, "They come to our aid when we need them."

"Yeah, to take care of the Blighters, not follow me around and protect me," Moira said turning her back to him, "I'm an Assassin, Jacob, not a child. I can take care of myself."

"Not if you're going to get injuries like that," Jacob growled, "What if the Blighter had gotten you to where you needed serious medical attention? The Rooks could have helped!"

"Oh and what about you, Jacob Frye?!" Moira shouted as she spun around to glare at him, "How many times have I had to take care of your arse when you come home drunk from fighting and have had injuries worse than mine!? Countless times I've had to patch you up for being a complete idiot because you couldn't pay up from gambling or being beaten to a bloody pulp!"

"I have stopped doing those things and you know it!" Jacob argued as he matched her glare.

"No! You haven't!" Moira shouted, "As soon as you saw a fight club here, you were wanting to jump in and brawl! You were ready to gamble your life just to make a few shillings!"

"Because we needed money for the wedding! I have told you this, Moira!" Jacob snapped, "You even agreed with me!"

"Yet I saw you use some of those shillings for the pub!" Moira added, "I am not going to have you come back to me like you did a year ago! You looked like death and I was so scared that something wrong is going to happen where you are killed over something stupid!"

"You know I don't go down that easily!" Jacob yelled, "I've learned from my mistakes and trying to prove myself here in London! Finally, we are taking back this place from Templars and you can't tell me that my gang and I are making a difference!?"

"Oh, yes! Jacob Frye getting his way finally!" Moira mocked throwing her arms up, "I want to start a gang called the Rooks! We are taking back London by criminal means! That is such a bloody wonderful idea!"

"You had no problem with it in the start so don't give me that piss poor excuse," Jacob hissed as he grew more angry.

"You know, your father was right," Moira sighed then looked Jacob straight in the eye, "I shouldn't let my personal feelings compromise the mission."

Jacob's eyes went wide with surprised then glared at her again his tone dark, "Don't you dare quote my father."

Moira knew that this struck a nerve but didn't care and continued as she walked closer to him with tears in her eyes, "I will because he was right. I let myself be blinded by my emotions. I have been messing up because I let my feelings get in the way of the mission. The night at Lambeth, I was upset when you wouldn't let me help with the mission that we could have easily done and ever since you have treated me like I'm a child. That I have to be watched constantly by your Rooks. Let alone you don't treat me like your fiancee but more of burden. Well, I am tired of it, Jacob. I cannot do this anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked, his anger not faltering.

Moira pulled off her engagement ring and dropped it into his top hat, "The engagement is off, Jacob."

Jacob's look fell to shock as she did this. Moira walked over to her coat and slipped it on, more tears falling from her eyes. She then brushed past Jacob to leave but felt him grab her by the arm which took her by surprise. Jacob looked her in the eyes with an intense gaze. She couldn't read the emotion that was on his face.

"Moira, don't go. We can work this out, you know we can," Jacob replied almost begging.

"We have worked this out many times but how can I trust you to change this time?" Moira asked as she sniffled, "You never change, Jacob. Let me go."

"No! You are not leaving!" Jacob shouted.

"I said let me go! Now!" Moira screamed.

"No! You can't leave!" Jacob defended.

Moira slapped him hard across the face but regretted it at the last second. She felt her heart stop and her breath catch in her throat. Jacob looked away from the impact of her hit and inhaled deeply. She expected him to hit her back but instead he just let go of her arm. He closed his eyes as his breathing hitched.

"Fine," Jacob replied in a low voice as he turned his back to her, "Leave."

"Jacob... I'm..." Moira sniffed and bit her lip as she reached for him, "I didn't mean to..."

"Just leave, Moira," Jacob quietly said as he still had his back to her.

Moira cried harder then ran out of the car of the train. She jumped off the moving train then began to run in no particular direction. Rain began to fall heavily from the sky that made many people scurry from the streets but not the Assassin. She could care less about the rain beating down on her. Moira ran and ran until she had ended up in near a Rook stronghold. She fell to her knees as sobs wracked her whole body. What has she done? She had just hurt the man she loved more than life. She knew she couldn't continue this anymore. She couldn't live her life with him if he wasn't going to change. So why did it hurt so much that her heart felt like it had shattered into many pieces?

* * *

A/N: Ah, this chapter was difficult to write but it also flowed well as I wrote it. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter though! Thank you very much to all the people who have been leaving me reviews! I am overwhelmed with happiness! Leaving a small review helps me keep going with this story so thank you so much guys!


	9. Shattered

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I, of course, own Ms. Moira Haywood.

A/N: Note at the beginning for once! I just want to thank everyone who has written reviews for this story. You have no idea how happy it makes me that it brings me to tears. So thank you so much. This chapter is dedicated to you. Thank you again!

* * *

It felt like an eternity in Moira's head but it has only been a week since her and Jacob were involved their huge fight, resulting in her breaking off their engagement and leaving the train hideout. She was taken in by the Rooks in one of their homes with many rooms. Moira had noticed the poor living conditions the Rooks had to deal with. So she decided to spend most of her free time to help fix and touch up the houses. It was only fair for her to help her recruits since they took her in when she didn't have anywhere else to go. She didn't tell them the full story about why she left the hideout, only enough saying that her and Jacob had hit a rough patch. Regardless, they all treated her like an equal instead of their boss which made her feel more welcome. They would drink and chat and even gamble a little. The Rooks were like a second family to her and she cared for them very much.

Even though she was having a wonderful time with the Rooks, she still felt empty on the inside. She put on a happy face in front of everyone but when she was alone and especially at night, she would cry herself to sleep. She didn't want to feel this pain anymore. She decided to devote her time to helping the Rooks and continue her liberation missions. She still stuck by her master's words and wouldn't let her stupid feelings get in the way of what was important. She couldn't think about the man whom she loved so much.

The chilly air began to take over London and begin to freeze at night regardless that spring was approaching. Moira worked quickly to make sure that the homes of her Rooks would be warm and they no longer had to freeze in their tattered beds. She was on the roof with a few others to repair the shingles and some holes. As they worked, they all began to exchange tales and jokes to keep their spirits up while working. Moira felt like she was getting know these people better and she felt closer to them than ever before. Their fight against the Blighters and Starrick were lifting them up higher and higher. Before she knew it, some of the Rooks were greeting a "Miss Frye" then a shadow was cast over the Assassin and she looked up the see the eldest Frye twin.

"Evie?" Moira asked a little surprised.

"So it is true," Evie replied a little disheartened, "Some Rooks told me that you were living here."

"What you heard is correct, Evie dear," Moira replied then looked at her recruits, "Can you leave us be to talk?"

"Of course, Ms. Haywood," they said while placing down their tools and climbed down from the roof.

Moira went back to work on the roof but continued to speak, "What can I do for you? I've been keeping up with the liberation."

"Moira, please come back home," Evie begged, "We all miss you... Jacob especially..."

Moira tensed up and felt her chest tighten when Evie said that but shook her head, "I can't... What's done is done, Evie."

"Moira, I know that Jacob is an idiot at times but you know he means well and he has a good heart," Evie replied trying her best to convince her friend, "He loves you very much."

Moira stood up she could look Evie in the eyes, "I know, Evie. I love and miss him... I really do but... I don't know if I can take his reckless behavior anymore."

Evie let out a sigh and a nod, "I know where you are coming from... I have dealt with that our whole lives... but Moira, please do me a favor?"

"Yes, Evie dear?" Moira asked, wondering what Evie wanted.

"Please... talk to Jacob," Evie pleaded as she looked the girl in the eyes.

Moira took in a deep breath as Evie said this and continued her serious gaze. How Moira wanted to speak to Jacob but she couldn't bring herself to even think about him. Though every time she thought of his cheeky smile her heart beat faster. She then looked back up at Evie, agreeing that she would do it after the sun would set. Evie brought Moira into a hug and held her close, "Thank you... I just want you both to be happy."

Moira smiled and held Evie tighter, "Evie Frye. Always the peacemaker."

Evie chuckled then pulled away to look at her while tucking a strand of hair behind Moira's ear, "Take care of yourself, Moira. Come home when you want to and we'll welcome you back."

"You do the same, Evie," Moira said with a smile, "I will think about it though."

Evie nodded and was then on her way to leave Moira with her thoughts. Moira looked at her hands as she began to think about everything going on. Her life was beginning to go in a downward spiral if she didn't do something. Maybe she did need to talk to Jacob. After all, when she and Jacob fought that night, their argument was very heated and she wasn't thinking clearly. The anger had fogged her judgement and made her say horrible things to him.

"Ms. Haywood," a voice spoke to her softly.

Moira behind herself to see one of the female Rooks, "Yes? What is it?"

"We have put on some tea," she started, "Would you like to come down and have a cup?"

Moira smiled sweetly at her and nodded, "I would love that. Thank you so much. I will be down soon."

The female Rook smiled then took her leave to head back down. Moira placed her tools in a box and the sound of a train horn blowing. She looked up to see that it was the hideout going by and she sighed deeply. Her heart ached while thinking about Jacob. She made up her mind that she will go visit him tonight and talk things out. She had to tell him that she was sorry. That she loved him more than anything.

"I love you, Jacob..." Moira whispered.

Jacob ducked a punch and then grabbed the man's arm before beating him down repeatedly with bloodied knuckles. He kneed the man in the face then threw a punch at a bloke coming at him from behind. Jacob headbutted him which stunned the man, giving Jacob the opportunity to grab the man's arm and kicking him down. He broke the man's arm then stomped him down. He breathed heavily as sweat glistened against his skin and still high on adrenaline. He was hurting badly. Not physically but his heart was torn. Ever since Moira left, he had to let out all his rage. He also focused himself on his mission to liberate London but at times, he thought back to Moira. He hated feeling this way so he decided to do a few fight clubs to blow off steam. He then felt Robert pull his arm up, signaling that the fight was over.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Still our remaining champion!" Robert announced.

Though he was still the champion of the fight clubs, that still didn't make him feel any better. He grabbed his shirt and began to put it on then buttoned it up. He had noticed Moira's engagement ring he had around his neck. After she gave it back, he put it on a chain and wore it all the time. He didn't want to give up on her. He loved her more than anything and had to make things right. After putting his top hat back on, he left the fight club to go take on another mission.

He decided to go after a Templar in the Strand since they were close to liberating that area. He was glad that Moira was still doing missions and helping him as much as she could. He was hoping he would run into her while he was out and about. No such luck since he didn't see her since the night of their fight. Jacob pulled his hood over his head so none of his Rooks or even the Blighters would see the upset look on his face. For once, he didn't want his broken heart to falter him in his work to take down the Templars. Just like with the fight clubs, he was going to direct his anger towards the Blighters.

Climbing up to one of the roofs, he overlooked a factory that had child laborers. Scanning the area, he saw that there needed to be twelve children freed from the clutches of the bastards. He had to be careful since there was also a couple alarm bells. Leaping off from his vantage point, he landed on the roof of the factory. He noticed there was an open window and a Blighter was right underneath it, yelling at three children. He glared at the Blighter then dropped onto the brute while sticking him through the skull with his hidden blade. The blade pierced through his chin then pitched forward dead. The children cried out but Jacob managed to calm them, "Shh, I am here to help you."

The children smiled in relief and a little boy in ripped overalls looked up at him, "Thank you kindly, sir."

Jacob finished the rest of the mission with ease. He managed to quickly pick off the rest of the Blighters in the area then set the children free. Killing his enemies gave him a slight feeling of empowerment and that he could do anything. Although, that feeling only last for a minute at least. The Rooks came in and began to clean up the mess that was made. Jacob walked out of the factory to see that the clouds were getting darker and thunder cracked overhead. Rain soon poured from the sky and this was Jacob's cue to head back to the train hideout.

Walking back to the train, many thoughts had swam through his mind. He knew he shouldn't have treated Moira like she was the most precious thing ever even though she was to him. He was protective of her because he didn't want to lose her but he was too harsh about it that it smothered her. In a way, he didn't trust her when it came to her safety. Sure they were Assassins but no Assassin is perfect or infallible. Moira was different; she could handle herself and kill in an instant. He knew she had many scars from her missions but he found them beautiful on her. He took a deep breath as he continued on and still wondered where she went to. He walked through the door of his car to see that Evie was looking through the bookcase. The female Frye looked at her brother and smiled lightly.

"Welcome back, Jacob," Evie greeted sweetly.

Jacob nodded at her then sat down on the couch while placing a hand over his eyes. Evie closed her book then looked over her shoulder to see her brother and the distressed look on his face. She frowned then walked over to him. Evie knew she had to tell him now, "Jacob, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Evie? And it better not be about the Shroud of Eden because I'm not interested," Jacob replied pulling his hand away from his face to look at her.

"No, I wouldn't want to bore you with that," Evie said rolling her eyes, "It's about Moira. I know where she is."

This immediately got his attention and sat up, "Where is she, Evie?"

"She is at one of the Rooks' strongholds in Whitechapel," Evie said, "She has been staying with them since the night she left."

"I have to go find her," Jacob said getting up quickly to head for the door.

"Jacob, wait!" Evie quickly said to stop him, "She isn't ready to talk. She is willing to see you later tonight though, after the sun sets."

Jacob could feel his heart beat quicker, "Is she all right?"

Evie nodded and replied, "She is but she misses you very much."

Jacob looked down and let out a sigh, thanking the lord above that she was at least safe. He wanted to see her so badly right now and hold her in his arms so he could never let her go. He wanted his fiancee back more than even liberating London right now. He wanted her by his side to conquer London and claim it for themselves. For her to be his queen.

"All right, I will respect her wish to wait until tonight," Jacob replied with a nod.

"Good," Evie breathed out in relief and smiled, "You know that I want you both to be happy."

Jacob looked into his sister's eyes to see she was sincere and smiled, "Thank you, Evie."

Evie nodded and turned to go back to her car, "Just don't screw things up, Jacob, or she will be gone forever."

"I know, Evie," Jacob replied as he looked out the window, "I know..."

With that, Evie left his car to leave Jacob alone. Jacob was ecstatic to know that he would be seeing his lady love again. He had to make sure that everything was perfect for when she arrived. He looked around to see that his car was still a mess. Wracking his brain for an idea, he took notice of one of Moira's books on his desk. He walked over to it and picked it up to see that it was "The Language of Flower." He began to leaf through it to see the many different flowers and their meanings. He closed the book, thinking of what he can do to show Moira that he was sorry and that he loved her. He glanced at his pocket watch to see he had to make his appointment with a certain Templar.

Moira finished up her dinner with the rest of the Rooks and continued to regale them with stories, even some with her and Jacob from their time back in Crawley. As she reminisced with the stories, she was getting more excited about seeing Jacob again. She felt stupid for leaving him in the first place and ending their engagement. She chugged down the last portion of her ale then stood up from her seat.

"Well, lads. I will be back later," Moira said heading towards the door.

"Aw! Where are you headed off to, Ms. Haywood!?" one of the large Rooks asked, "We wanna hear more stories about you and Mr. Frye!"

Moira turned her head slightly to look at her friends, "I have a date with Mr. Frye."

The Rooks then hooted and hollered when she said that and made the Assassin laugh while leaving. She could hear them inside yelling out to her "Go get 'im!" and "Give 'im hell!" which only encouraged her more. She felt like she could take on the world again since she was being supported by her Rooks and ready to be embraced in her lover's arms again. Nothing could stop her now. She grappled her way onto a roof and ran along the tops. She landed on the street that would take her to the station where the train hideout would be. She then noticed a familiar voice coming from somewhere. Using her eagle vision to make her hearing sharper and to see familiar figures, she looked around then noticed Jacob was in a carriage. Her heart beated faster when she saw him but saw another figure with him; a woman. Moira listened in closely to what they were both talking about.

"Jacob, darling," the woman cooed while pouring a drink for both of them, "Join me."

Jacob took the drink then held it up, "To our fruitful partnership."

Moira's face fell as she felt like her heart fell into her stomach. Another woman. He was with another woman! What kind of relationship did they have!? She placed a hand over her mouth and could feel a lump in her throat as her eyes erupted with tears. She tried not to let out a heart wrenching sob as she witnessed this. She didn't want to listen to anymore of them going on about their relationship. Moira ran back towards the Rooks' stronghold. She was finished. She couldn't do this anymore. She sobbed as she continued to run, wanting to leave London far behind her. Her chest felt constricted from sprinting and crying. Her eyes burned with tears and her cheeks hot with anger. She was an idiot for thinking that he had remotely changed in the week she's been gone. She knew that there was no need for her presence any longer.

'Jacob Frye... you bloody idiot!' Moira mentally screamed in her head, 'I gave you my heart, damnit! I loved you!'

After Jacob had done his job for Pearl Attaway, he quickly made his way back to the train hideout to wait for Moira. As he walked through the door of the car, he strolled over to his desk where he had a bouquet of flowers for Moira. After reading her book, he went and bought some flowers that represented his feelings for her. Sure he had done it before but he decided on red roses, forget-me-nots and snowdrops and had them specially arranged for her. He took in the scent with a smile, knowing Moira will love them. He placed them back on the desk then looked outside to the see that the sun was starting to set. She would be here any minute.

The minute turned to minutes then the minutes turn into an hour. Jacob grew nervous when Moira didn't show up. Where could she be at? Did she have a change of heart? Fearing the worst, Jacob stood and grabbed the flowers from his desk and left the train. He hastily jumped the rooftops to Whitechapel to look for her. He couldn't lose Moira, he just couldn't. If he had to throw himself at her feet and beg her to come back, he would. He had to make things right. Once he reached the area Evie had told him about, many Rooks greeted him and he asked where Moira was staying. They pointed him to a moderate sized house where she stayed with other Rooks and Jacob rushed towards it. Going through the door, there were some Rooks having drinks in the kitchen area.

"Mr. Frye! Wonderful to see you, sir!" a young Rook with a bushy mustache greeted happily.

"Moira. Do you know where Moira is?" Jacob asked almost breathless.

The look on the man's face fell, "You didn't hear, Mr. Frye?"

"Hear what?" Jacob asked, fear evident in his voice.

"Ms. Haywood took the next train to Crawley," the Rook said with a frown still on his face, "She said she couldn't stay any longer and wanted to go home."

Jacob's heart skipped a beat when he heard this news. She went back to Crawley. The Rook tried to get his attention but Jacob couldn't hear him. He turned to leave the house as an empty feeling washed over him. She was gone. She was really gone and didn't want anything else to do with him. The other Rooks had noticed the distant look on their boss's face and tried to get his attention but Jacob still didn't pay any attention to them. His heart was now thoroughly broken that Moira was gone from his life. She didn't want to share his dream anymore of London or share a future with him. Before he knew it, he was back at the train hideout. Jacob noticed he still had the bouquet of flowers still in his hand. He then angrily threw them into the trash can and grabbed the bottle of whiskey on the shelf. He sat down on couch to take a swig from his whiskey, willing to drink himself to forget this excruciating pain. He did his damnedest not to cry but he felt like his heart was broken beyond repair.

How and why did it have to come to this? London was their dream even before they started courting. When they grew closer to each other, they would sit on rooftops and talk about what they would do in London when the time came. He could always see the light in her eyes whenever she would talk about London. He knew she lived in Crawley all her life and felt like she was a caged bird wanting to spread her wings and explore the world around her. Jacob knew that he wanted to grant her wish. He managed to do that but it cost him greatly. He let out a shaky breath before reaching into his Assassin robes to pull out the picture that Moira had given to him for Valentine's Day. He opened it to see her sweet face giving a small smile. He then looked at the lock of hair that was pinned to the velvet. A lock of her hair to show her vow to love him and stay with him forever. That promise was now broken. He let out an agonizing scream as he dropped her photo. They couldn't share their vows or be unified in marriage.


	10. Should I or Not? (part I)

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters. I however do own Ms. Moira Haywood!

A/N: Another note in the beginning! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed the story. I am very ecstatic to see that so many people are enjoying this story. You really have no idea how all your words mean to me so thank you from the bottom of my heart. You guys really do rock! This is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed. You guys push me to continue this story. Thank you!

Also I am sorry that this is short! This was a longer chapter but I felt the need to break it up into two parts. Also there is some fluff in this after all the heartbreak I did in the last couple chapters!

* * *

Moira woke up to an uncomfortable feeling and noticed that she had fallen asleep in the chair in the living room. She had fallen asleep while reading in front of the fire again. She decided to make herself some breakfast and tea so she could start her day. Looking at the clock, it was close to eleven. She had been up late and slept in too late which made the Assassin feel groggy. She hated sleeping in so late since she felt like she wasted part of her day. She let out a sigh while filling the kettle with water for her tea. Moira was relieved that she was home but at the same time, she still had that empty feeling in her heart. She had been back home in Crawley for a month now. She had gotten back into the flow of working on missions with Westhouse and taking care of her father's home. She spent her nights usually at home and would read until she fell asleep. She felt alone and like her days were repetitive but this was her life now. She figured that Evie and Jacob were successful in their mission in London without her help. She knew that they would be able to handle things.

As she waited for her water to boil, she decided to go outside and check the post. She opened the small mailbox to see a few letters. Jacob's handwriting immediately stood out to her but she just rolled her eyes and headed back inside. Walking towards the kitchen, she immediately threw his letters into the bin, not wanting to hear anything he had to say. She was still hurt by his actions of being with another woman in such a short time. She thought he loved her and wanted to be with her but she was wrong. As soon as she was out of the picture, he decided to find a new woman to woo; probably why he didn't bother coming back to Crawley to bring her back. He was too busy with his new little harlot and taking over London. Trying not to let anger overcome her, she took a deep breath and began to make her breakfast.

After her meal, she dressed in her Assassin robes and left to meet with George Westhouse. Moira had great respect for George since she trained a little with him before being taken under Ethan's wing. She met with him near an abandoned building where he was hidden in the back. Moira wondered what he had for her today. A lot of the missions she did now were nothing compared to the bloodthirsty Templars of London. The missions she took on were child's play. As she approached the older Assassin, George smiled at her.

"Glad to see you here early, Moira," George replied.

"Of course, George," Moira said with a smile, "I can't keep you waiting."

"Now are you ready for your mission?" George asked while pulling out a satchel tied with a leather strap.

"As I'll ever be," Moira replied with a smile.

She paid attention to George's instructions for her next job. After reconnecting with George and the Brotherhood, she knew that being an Assassin was her life. She would be dedicated to the Brotherhood and the Brotherhood only. She would spend her life in Crawley and carry out missions for the Assassins. This is what would make her happy although it didn't feel like her mood was being lifted at all. Once George had finished telling her about her directive, he wished her luck and sent the female Assassin on her way. Moira had to deal with an aristocrat who dealt in drug deals. Again, she thought this mission was child's play and would be simple. At the same time, she thought that George was very cross with her and that was why she was out on these petty missions. She pulled her hood up and ran off to where the hideout would be.

* * *

Taking a huge gulp of his lager, Jacob slammed down his mug on the bar. He ordered another then sighed deeply while hunched over his empty drink. He couldn't believe that it has been a whole month since Moira had left to go back to Crawley. Placing a hand over his eyes, Jacob tried not to let his emotions get the better of him. He spent some nights in the bar to drink away his troubles. Evie would always scold him for coming back to the hideout stinking drunk but he didn't care. The lager would temporarily relieve him of his pain but eventually memories would flood back to him. Jacob reached for her photograph and opened it to see her smiling face again.

How he so badly wanted to see that smile in front on him again. To hold her and nuzzle the top of her head as she would giggle from his beard tickling her head. Or to hold her while they fell asleep, letting his fingers slip through her soft, brunette locks and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. He just wanted her here even if it was for one minute. He wanted to tell her he was sorry for all that he did to her and listen to what she had to say. He had sent her countless letters, begging her to come back and that he was sorry but he had a feeling she didn't even open them. There were many times that he wanted to go and see her but something in him told him that he shouldn't. He felt like something was holding him back. Jacob then felt a pat on his shoulder and glanced up to see that it was Dickens.

"Jacob, my dear boy," Dickens greeted with a smile then noticed Jacob's face, "Goodness you don't look so well."

"Fallen on some hard times, Charlie," Jacob replied and thanked the barkeep for the lager.

"Is that right?" Dickens asked concerned, "I don't see you with Ms. Haywood anymore."

Jacob took a drink then sighed, "She broke off our engagement and went back to Crawley."

"Dear me! Whatever for?" Dickens asked as he sat next to Jacob.

"We had gotten into a very nasty argument that resulted in her giving me back her ring," Jacob explained, "We were supposed to meet and talk things over but she ran off."

"I am so sorry to hear that," Dickens said with a slight frown, "You and Ms. Haywood looked very happy with each other."

"We were, Charlie..." Jacob sighed as he looked at his drink.

"I can tell you miss her very much, Jacob," Dickens started, "Why don't you go and bring her back?"

"I feel... like something is holding me back," Jacob replied, "Probably because I feel if I go and see her, she will turn me away and never want to see me again. She hasn't even replied to any of my letters."

"Oh, poppycock!" Dickens said waving a hand in front of him, "You never know until you try, Jacob. She may be feeling the same and I am sure Ms. Haywood misses you as well. She probably hasn't replied to your letters because she doesn't know what to say yet."

"How do you know?" Jacob asked as he looked at Dickens.

"Whenever I saw you both in here to listen to my tall tales, I could see the love in both of your eyes as you looked at each other," Dickens started, "The way you held each other's hands so tightly and how close you sat together. One little argument shouldn't undo years of love and commitment to one another."

Jacob listened to Dickens's words and let them sink in. Maybe he was right. Maybe she was like him right now, alone and heartbroken. He really did want to hop the next train to see her and bring her back to London. Would she listen though? Would she even look at him? Jacob still had his doubts but Dickens was probably right.

Jacob looked at him and cracked a small smile, "You're right. I will leave tomorrow for her."

"Wonderful!" Dickens said patting Jacob's back, "When you bring her back, drop by and I'll have a special story for the both of you!"

Jacob chuckled and nodded, "Thanks, Charlie."

Jacob downed the rest of his lager and placed a few shillings on the bar, to pay for his as well as Dickens's drink too. He stood up and left the bar to step outside into the crisp cold air. Taking in the air, he looked up at the sky to see the moon watching over London from above. He pulled out his pocket watch to see that he had a date with a little lady in Devil's Acre.

* * *

Moira rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleep but she couldn't help but feel tired. Closing her book and placing it on the table next to her, she saw that the fire she had going had died out awhile ago since some of the embers were cooling off. She got up from her chair to check the clock on the hearth. It was around ten which gave her the initiative to go upstairs and go to bed. Her eyes then glanced over to the photo of her and Jacob. She let out a sigh while looking at it, remembering that day clearly. Since they were starting to date, Jacob thought it was a good idea to get a picture together. Moira thought he was acting like a giddy child which made Moira laugh. She agreed and they took a beautiful picture together. Moira then turned away from the photo to go upstairs to her bedroom.

As she finished dressing in her nightgown and brushing out her long hair, she walked over to her window to open it. Realizing what she just did, she shook her head and closed it again. What was she doing? She remembered she would always leave her window open for Jacob so he could sneak in. She started doing this when he came to visit her one night after her father died. Looking up at the moon, she remembered back to the first night he surprised her.

 _July's hot weather had carried over into the night so Moira decided to leave her window open to have a breeze flow in. She couldn't sleep that well since she was still upset about her father's recent death. She had placed marigolds next to his photograph which symbolized her grief. She missed him terribly and would miss listening to his stories at breakfast or playing games by the fire. She didn't know what to do anymore and just felt like staying in bed instead of going outside. She heard a noise outside her window which made her sit up and approach it carefully. On her guard, she walked over to her window then looked outside and below to the bushes but didn't see anything, not even a stray cat. She stepped back with quirked brow and wondered what made that sound then saw someone jump onto her window sill, making her scream and fall back._

 _Moira then noticed the familiar figure and hood of a cheeky Assassin, "Jacob? What are you doing here?"_

 _Jacob entered her room then helped her up from the floor, "I was worried about you."_

 _Moira quirked a brow as she felt Jacob help her up, "Worry about me? Why?"_

 _"Well after bringing you home, you still looked a little upset so I figured I should come back and help you feel better," Jacob replied as he pulled off his hood to reveal his gruff face and silky locks of hair._

 _She was surprised since he knew that she still wasn't all right. Jacob really did know her well which made butterflies flit in her stomach. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him but was afraid he would reject her. She didn't know if she could handle anymore heartbreak. She then wrapped her arms around his torso which surprised him at first but wrapped his arms around her._

 _"Thank you for coming back..." Moira whispered as she tightened her grip._

 _Jacob placed his head on top of hers while rubbing her back, "Of course. I care about you and want to make sure you're all right."_

 _They stayed like that for a few more minutes which made Moira feel more comfortable and calm. Soon she felt him pull away from her which made her heart sink slowly. She could faintly see his dark eyes from the moonlight gaze down at her. He stroked some of her hair out of her face then smiled at her, "As long as you're all right then I will let you go ahead and rest up."_

 _He slipped from her arms to go towards the window but felt her grab his arm. He looked back to see the desperate look on her face while tears formed in her eyes. Worry washing over him when he saw her like this, he returned to her to place a hand on her cheek, "Moira, what's wrong?"_

 _"Jacob, please..." she pleaded softly while biting her lip, "please don't go... I don't want to be alone."_

 _Jacob's face fell when he saw her the way he did. He picked her up bridal style to take her to her bed then placed her underneath her sheets. She was expecting him to tuck her in, pat her on the head and to not be silly. Instead she saw him remove his coat and waistcoat to place them on the chair in the corner. He slipped off his shoes before walking back over to her. He climbed into bed with her then brought her into his arms. Moira instantly clung to him and set her head against his chest, taking in his musky scent. Jacob let his fingers run through her wavy brown hair making her let out a content sigh._

 _"How do you feel now, love?" Jacob whispered._

 _"Much better..." Moira breathed out, "Thank you, Jacob..."_

 _"Anything for you," Jacob replied placing a soft kiss on her forehead as his fingers still combed through her hair._

Moira felt a tear slip from a cerulean eye as she thought of that memory. Even before they became a couple, Jacob cared for her well being and would do anything for her to smile or be happy. Her heart ached so badly but she couldn't think about him now. The more she thought about him, the more hurt she felt. She locked her window and walked over to her bed to crawl in and only to lie awake.


	11. Should I or Not? (part II)

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own Moira Haywood!

* * *

"You seem distracted tonight, Mr. Frye," Mrs. Disraeli said as she looked at the Assassin who sat across from her.

Jacob looked up from his drink to see Mrs. Disreali's face gaze at him with concern. He was sitting with her at the pub that was in the heart of Devil's Acre while they both had a pint. He smiled lightly at her and sat up straighter. The prime minister's wife was definitely a pistol since she wanted a tour of Devil's Acre which was crawling with urchins, crooks and thieves. Of course Jacob was the perfect candidate to take her on a stroll through this dog-eat-dog place. It wasn't bad at first but it didn't help that she brought her corgi, Desmond, along for the stroll. The mutt nearly got them in trouble with his annoying barking.

"Just a little," Jacob replied, "Thinking about someone."

"Ah, a special lady?" she asked as her interest was now piqued.

Jacob smiled to himself when she said that, "A very special lady. I am going to leave in the morning to go see her."

"Oh that sounds so romantic," Mrs. Disreali sighed while placing her hands on her chest, "Are you going to propose to the lucky lady?"

"Well... that's the thing..." Jacob started as he looked back up at her, "I did over a year ago but she broke off our engagement all because of a stupid fight."

"I am so sorry to hear that, Mr. Frye," Mrs. Disreali replied with a frown, "So you want to go find her and make things right?"

Jacob nodded, "I don't want to lose her. I love her very much."

Mrs. Disreali gave him a warm smile and placed a hand over his, "I can tell you do, Mr. Frye. As I've mentioned, I have been married twice and when I married Dizzy, we didn't get along at first and had many fights but we knew that a marriage needed time and working together as partners. It sounds like you and your lady need to work on a few things. Yes, you two love each other but you need to work together and grow as a couple. You both are very young but you'll learn from each other and bind your love forever."

He knew that Mrs. Disreali knew what she was talking about. Jacob knew that her first husband passed away and that she married the prime minister later in her life. Moira and he were still young and had a lot to learn from each other. He understood so much better that they had to work together to get through their difficulties and solve the problems in front of them. He hoped that if they stayed together and did marry, he would do anything to make things work and make their marriage last. He couldn't imagine Mrs. Disraeli getting into a fight with her husband since she was a very sweet lady and looked very much in love as well.

"Do you have a photo of her?" Mrs. Disreali asked. Jacob nodded with a smile then pulled out Moira's photo then presented it to her. Mrs. Disraeli carefully took it from his hands to look at it then smiled, "My, she is absolutely lovely. What is her name?"

"Her name is Moira Haywood," Jacob said and placed the photo back into his coat when Mrs. Disraeli handed it back, "She is wonderful and has made me so happy."

"She sounds wonderful from the way you speak of her," Mrs. Disraeli said and looked into his eyes, "Don't ever give up your love for her. Keep fighting. Whisk her off of her feet and make her feel loved."

"I will do just that, Mrs. Disraeli," Jacob replied with a chuckle, "I think I know what I can do to show her how much she means to me."

"Very good," Mrs. Disreali replied with a smile as she pet Desmond's head, "Well, Mr. Frye. I believe we should make our way back to my residence."

"Of course, it is getting late," Jacob replied as he stood up and held his arm out to her to which she greatfully accepted.

* * *

By midnight, Moira was still not able to sleep so she lit a lamp and began to read one of Charles Dickens's books. As she read his words, she could imagine being in the pub where Charles would regale her and Jacob with his stories. They always had a pint and hold hands, enjoying the company of each other and their friend in a warm atmosphere. Moira closed her book and set it on her nightstand then let out a heavy sigh. She still couldn't sleep no matter what she did. Moira looked outside to see the moon was bright. She slid out of bed to walk over to the window and opened it. The cool night breeze wafted in and blew her brunette hair behind her. She breathed in deeply and looked at the moon which illuminated everything. Not a soul was on the street but could see people still in the pub down the street. She then glanced down the street to a familiar park that held a memory she would never forget.

 _Moira had walked into her bedroom to get ready for bed since she was doing research with Evie at her home. They were studying techniques used by Assassins like Ezio Auditore da Firenze and Altair Ibn-La'Ahad since they had an impact on the Brotherhood. They both thought that Ezio was a very handsome fellow and wouldn't mind to court with him. Of course Moira thought that the Italian Assassin was attractive but her heart belonged to her cheeky, reckless Assassin. Moira walked over to her window to open it up then sat on her bed to remove her shoes. She noticed a shadow in the moonlight from her window. Looking up, she saw Jacob in her window and felt her heart leap._

 _"Jacob, you're back early from your mission," Moira said as she got up and walked over to him._

 _"It was simple, really," Jacob boasted as he entered her room and enveloped her in his arms. He leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips then looked at her, "Looks like I came at the right time."_

 _"Hmm? What do you mean?" Moira asked running her hands along his back as she looked into his eyes._

 _"I want to take a moonlight stroll with my love," Jacob said setting his forehead on hers._

 _"Aw, Jacob... I just got home," Moira whined a little, "I was studying with Evie for hours and I am tired, love."_

 _"Please, love. It will be a quick stroll and you'll love it," Jacob said as he placed a hand under her chin, "then we can come back and fall asleep in each other's arms."_

 _Moira smirked at what he said then gave him a quick peck on the lips, "All right, love. I like this idea."_

 _Jacob smiled and kissed her softly before they both left for the park which was a short distance away. Walking along a cobblestone path, the night was still damp from the rain fall that happened earlier but left a pleasant scent. Dew covered the flowers and leaves that decorated the park. The moonlight reflected off of everything it touched including the Assassin lovers. Moira had her arms wrapped around his right arm as he head was resting on his shoulder. He turned his head to place a kiss on top of her head and intertwined his fingers with hers. She lightly nuzzled his shoulder with a smile._

 _"You were right, Jacob," Moira said looking up at him, "This was a very nice idea."_

 _"Good, I am glad," Jacob said as he placed his head on top of her._

 _They both walked over to a bench and Moira sat down with content sigh. She noticed Jacob didn't sit next to her which confused her. She looked up at him to see a smile on his face, making her blush._

 _"What is it?" Moira asked with a smile, her cheeks still burning in slight embarrassment._

 _"You look absolutely beautiful right now," Jacob said softly._

 _Moira bit her lip and placed her hands over her face, "I don't... really."_

 _"But you really do, love," Jacob said as he kneeled in front of her and took her hands into his, "I feel so lucky to win your love and heart."_

 _Moira smiled sweetly at his words, "I feel lucky to have you... you have done so much for me and I wish that things were different the first time we met. I love you, Jacob, so very much."_

 _Jacob leaned up to place a soft kiss on her lip then looked into her eyes, "I love you so very much too. I knew there was something special about you the first time I met you and I so badly wanted to be the man to make you smile. I want to continue to make you smile forever."_

 _Moira noticed Jacob pulled something out of his coat and he looked back up at her, "Moira Haywood, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

 _Moira felt her breath catch in her throat as he presented her with a gold ring and tears sprung to her eyes. She couldn't believe that he had this all planned out. The setting was perfect; he was perfect. Nothing could ruin this moment now. Moira placed her free hand on his cheek and smiled at him._

 _"Yes, I will," Moira sniffed, trying not to cry, "Of course, I'll marry you, Jacob..."_

 _Jacob breathed a sigh of relief then took her left hand into his to slid the gold band onto her ring finger. Moira then threw her arms around his neck to pull him into a deep kiss. Jacob wrapped his arms around her to kiss her just as deep while making it more passionate. Moira was overwhelmed with so much joy right now that she was going to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved more than life._

Moira looked down at her left hand to look at her bare ring finger. She felt lost now that she left Jacob. No matter what, she couldn't forget Jacob. She loved him and she knew she always would. Looking back up the moon, knowing what she had to do. First thing in the morning, she was going to catch the train back to London, apologize to Jacob and tell him she loved him. She reached to close the window but stopped then smiled. She left the window open as she went back to bed.

* * *

Jacob looked at the letter in his hand as he approached the Alhambra Theatre, thinking that this would be a very late dinner. He had approached the back door of the theatre where the letter had directed him. He had approached a man that was standing guard at the door.

Jacob approached him and held up the letter, "I have an invitation from Mr. Roth."

"Weapons?" the man asked crossing his arms.

"No, thank you, I have my own," Jacob replied with a smirk.

The man looked at him with a hard gaze then opened the door, "You are to meet him on stage."

Jacob thought the man didn't have a very good sense of humor but walked right passed him. He looked around at all the sets and props, amazed by everything. Though Jacob was wondering why the man in charge of the Blighters was inviting him to a dinner. It didn't make sense to him but he decided to see what Maxwell Roth wanted. He then approached a man that was preparing things at a table. The man looked up at Jacob and smiled wide.

"Ah! Our special guest has arrived!" Roth replied happily as he grabbed a cup and began to fill it with lager for Jacob, "I have had my eye on you for quite some time! I am impressed with your heroics in battling the great Crawford Starrick!"

Jacob drank from the cup then looked back at Roth with a quirked brow, "I have been destroying your forces and you're not angry at all?"

"On the contrary, Jacob!" Roth chortled, "Surprise is the spice of life! Starrick is making my life terribly boring! Let's say we work together to bring him down?"

"Heh, I'm not sure about that," Jacob scoffed as he finished off his drink to which Roth immediately filled again.

He knew that this wasn't a good idea. This guy seemed strange to him and Jacob couldn't put his finger on it. Why would a man working for Starrick just suddenly change like this. There had to be a different motive and Jacob wasn't sure if he wanted to stick around and hear it.

"My friend," Roth started, "If I fail to give you a plan to cause Starrick pain, then you can kill me yourself."

Jacob quirked a scarred brow and leaned back in his chair, "What do you get out of all this?"

"Why a chance to have a little fun with the bravest man in London!" Roth replied ecstatically.

Jacob laughed slightly at his enthusiasm and shook his head. He had someone on the inside that could help him against Starrick. Roth looked like he didn't give a damn about Starrick's plan anymore for their takeover of London. Maybe this was a closer opportunity of finally liberating London.

Jacob looked up at him held up his drink, "All right. You got yourself a deal."

They clinked glasses and drank from them. Jacob then placed his cup on the table then stood up, "We will begin in a couple days, Roth."

"Hm? Why not now or even tomorrow?" Roth queried as he eyed Jacob.

"I am leaving early to go back to Crawley and retrieve my fiancee," Jacob explained.

"Oh? I heard that pretty little thing broke your heart about a month ago," Roth said, "Why go back for her when she did something so horrible to you?"

"It's obvious," Jacob defended, "I still love her."

"Well from the sound of it, she doesn't love you anymore," Roth snorted, "Tell me, has she tried contacting you at all?"

"Well, no," Jacob replied uncomfortably, "She probably doesn't want to talk or doesn't know what to tell me."

"That is a load of horse shit," Roth spat, "She is a woman. Women are stubborn and once their minds are made up, they think they're right and just. Like they are the Queen herself and her word is law. That's why men need to keep them in line and beat them down regularly. Your little filly couldn't stay in line and didn't want to listen to you, that's why she left. She knew you were right and she couldn't have that. Once she was free of you, she was free of taking order from you."

Jacob's heart sank and felt like it was being constricted. It couldn't be true. Moira wasn't like that. Although she said she couldn't handle his reckless behavior anymore and she didn't like the idea of him having the Rooks. She didn't even listen to him when he told her to take the Rooks with her whenever she went on a mission. Was Roth actually speaking the truth? He then felt Roth's hand on his shoulder, "Forget her, Jacob. There are more pressing matters at hand here. She will only slow you down. She doesn't want what you want."

Jacob clenched his hands into fists while letting out a shaky breath then looked at Roth, "You're right. We'll start tomorrow in the afternoon."

"Wonderful! Come by here around noon and Lewis will call for a carriage," Roth replied with a dark chuckle.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all again for your continued support with this story! it really does mean a lot to me!


	12. Atonement

Moira stepped off the train at Whitechapel station and looked at her surroundings. She felt like she did when she first arrived a couple months ago but of course she didn't have Jacob, Evie and Henry there to greet her. She looked around at the busy station to see families saying goodbyes and lovers embracing before the journey ahead of them. Brushing past these people she approached the streets of Whitechapel. It felt strange to her that she was back like this and in such haste. As soon as she woke up this morning, she donned her Assassin robes before catching the train to London. She did notice that there were more Rooks roaming the streets than there were Blighters. Jacob and Evie were certainly making a lot of progress. The Rooks noticed she was back and greeted her happily while some asked her to come by for a drink. Moira greeted them with a smile and kindly declined their offer of a pint and asked them if they knew where Jacob was. They all shook their heads and told her they didn't know where he was at. Moira thanked them and decided to go and search for him on her own.

When she arrived back in Crawley a month ago, she knew she was home but at the same time it didn't feel like it was her home. Though when she came back to London, she felt whole again and definitely felt welcomed when seeing the Rooks. She was excited to see Evie and Henry again but of course, she was excited to see Jacob. She was just hoping that the woman he was talking to was just a business partner and nothing more. He wasn't a lecherous pig and move on so quickly from her. She knew how much he loved her or else he wouldn't have tried contacting her. So many thoughts were running through her head on how she wanted to talk to Jacob. She wanted to apologize to him and on the other hand she wanted to throw her arms around him to hold him tightly. Either way, she had to find him and she had to make it up to him. She was sure that his month was hell just like hers had been. She couldn't imagine spending time away from him like that ever again.

She had spent time searching through Whitechapel to the River Thames and then eventually she ended up in the Strand area. She took note that there were quite a few Blighters among the crowds. She kept a close eye on them as she walked by. She then saw a small group of Blighters talking to each other on one of the corner streets. One of the male Blighters looked up to see her then quickly whispered to the others. The group glanced towards Moira's direction then ran off. She glared at them, knowing something was wrong and immediately chased after them. They didn't seem afraid of her but they looked as if they were running off to warn someone. As Moira was gaining on them, she picked up something in the distance. Smoke? It was no ordinary smoke from a factory but more like something was on fire. Deciding to forget about the Blighters, she ran towards the source of the smoke. Blocked by a row of homes, she used her rope launcher and landed on the roof. She saw a man standing among the rooftops which made her quirk a brow. He then acknowledged Moira's presence standing next to him, glaring at her slightly.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Haywood," the man snarled.

"And you are?" Moira replied as she turned to glare back at him.

"None of your concern," he replied as he turned away from her, "You should take your leave now, Ms. Haywood. There is no need for you here."

Moira glimpsed back at the burning building to see that it was completely engulfed in flames and there were children running out. She then saw Jacob carrying out an unconscious child out of the building. Moira gasped when she saw this then gave the man a look that could have killed him.

"Like hell I'm not!" Moira snapped then jumped down the side of the building she was on and sprinted to help the children, "Jacob!"

Jacob had placed down the child he had carried out when he heard a familiar voice from behind. He turned to see Moira, his heart stopping when he saw her and she was actually back. Moira ran up to him with a scared look on her face, "What's going on!?"

"There are children inside that we need to get out!" Jacob replied frantically.

Moira nodded and took off into the building with Jacob behind her and looked around for any children. She placed a cloth over her nose and mouth so she wouldn't inhale the smoke. Sweeping her gaze from side to side, she found a child and quickly but carefully made her way towards the unconscious child. Moira picked him up and held the child close to her then did her best to get out of the inferno. Once outside, she took in a deep breath of fresh air then glanced down at the child in her arms. He was alive, still unconscious but also unharmed. One of the older workers took him from Moira's arm to take him to the hospital. Moira breathed out a sigh of relief then turned to eye a man handing Jacob a box with a letter. Once the man left, Jacob opened the letter to read it and Moira walked over to him.

"What is it?" Moira asked as she stood next to him.

"Roth has invited me to his show tonight," Jacob replied then opened the box that was given to him.

Moira gasped and placed her hands over her mouth when she saw a baby crow with a snapped neck in the box, "Poor thing..."

Jacob let out a sigh, knowing this was not a good sign, then turned to see Moira's face that still held a saddened look for the deceased bird. Moira's blue eyes glanced into Jacob's hazel orbs, her feelings getting the best of her as tears welled up. Jacob then placed his free hand behind her head to pull her into a deep kiss. Moira cupped his cheek in her left hand as she kissed him back just as deep.

He pulled from the liplock to see her, "I thought you were never going to come back... or if I would ever see you again..."

Moira set her forehead on his, "I almost didn't... I thought I would be mad at you forever and fall out of love but I couldn't..."

He smiled lightly then sighed, "We have a lot to talk about."

"You're right, we do," Moira said with a nod, "We should go back to the hideout."

Jacob agreed and looked at the box in his hands, knowing what he could do with the baby crow. Moira and Jacob headed to the train hideout so they could talk in private, knowing that would be a good place to be alone. When they arrived, Jacob placed the box on his desk and turned back to Moira who looked nervous as she wrung her hands. Walking back over to her, Jacob took her hands into his then looked into her eyes to try and help her relax a little. Moira smiled softly at him, a pained look on her face though he didn't blame her at all. They both had been hurt by one another but here they were now to make things better and hopefully still be together.

Before Jacob could say anything, Moira spoke up in a pained voice, "Jacob... I'm so sorry... for all the horrible things I said... it wasn't fair to you at all... I was so angry that I couldn't hold back in the cruel things that burst from within... and I'm sorry for striking you... I never wanted to hurt you..."

She placed her hand on his left cheek that she hit that night. Every time she thought about what she did to him, made her want to cry. She knew Jacob would never raise a hand to her or even hurt her but she had hit him and she couldn't forgive herself. She felt Jacob place his hand over hers while kissing her palm softly. Butterflies took flight in her stomach when he was gentle like this with her.

"I understand, love... I'm sorry for not trusting you but I was just afraid that I was going to lose you," Jacob explained, "I was concerned for you in all the wrong ways and I made you run off. I should have trusted you more... you are capable of taking care of yourself..."

Moira bit her lip lightly and moved to wrap her arms around his torso, "I am happy that you were worried about me... you care about my well being..."

"Of course I'll always be concerned and worried for you but I trust you," Jacob said while rubbing her back lightly, "I just needed to remember that. You're not a child and you can take care of yourself."

Moira clutched his jacket and let out a sigh, "Don't ever change, Jacob Frye... your behavior is what made me fall for you in the first place... I love everything about you..."

Jacob smiled and kissed her forehead lightly, "I've made some changes but for the better. I love you, Moira, and I would never think of you as a burden. Never."

She smiled lightly then it faded as she looked up at him, "I know now that you wouldn't... but Jacob... who was that woman you were with that night we were going to meet?"

Jacob thought back to that night then it hit him which made him exhale softly, "That was Pearl Attaway. She was Starrick's cousin and I had helped her try and gain the upper hand over Starrick but she betrayed me by going to Starrick... so I assassinated her."

"Oh..." Moira whispered then looked down sadly, "I... I thought that you moved on from me... and that you found another woman to make you happy. The reason I left for Crawley... was because I saw you with her... I let my anger get the best of me..."

Jacob brought her closer to him as he set his head on hers, "This last month without you was hell, Moira... I sent you countless letters and wishing you would come back... I was afraid of going to Crawley and you rejecting me or saying that you hate me."

Moira sniffed and heaved a somber sigh, "I felt so alone without you... and I couldn't bear to read your letters... I wanted to be upset with you but I was more upset with myself... Even when I was back home, so many memories of us together came flooding back wherever I went. I knew that I had to come back to London and work things out. I thought you would reject me because I thought you had given your heart to another..."

Jacob placed a hand under chin to bring her head up to look at him, "I love you, Moira Haywood. You are everything to me and I never want to lose you again."

"You're my whole life, Jacob Frye," Moira replied cupping his cheek in her hand, "I will always love you no matter what."

"Well, Ms. Haywood," Jacob started while giving her a cheeky smile to lighten the mood, "Will you still do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Moira smiled and gave him a light peck on the lips, "Of course, I will. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Jacob smiled then undid the chain of his necklace that held her engagement ring. Moira was surprised that Jacob had worn her ring around his neck but it made her happy that he kept the ring close to him like that. He placed the chain in his pocket then slid the gold band back onto Moira's ring finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she placed a passionate kiss on his lips. Jacob matched her kiss while holding her just as close to him, not wanting to let her go. They both pulled away to look into each other's eyes, both finally happy after being separated for so long.

"Will you join me tonight in assassinating Maxwell Roth, my love?" Jacob asked nuzzling his nose against hers while smirking.

"I would love that more than anything, darling," Moira cooed as she brushed her lips against his, "We'll get him for what he has done."

Moira was about to pull away but Jacob didn't let her go and only brought her closer, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To get ready for the show, of course," Moira giggled as she looked into his hazel eyes.

"Oh we still have some time to kill," Jacob replied in a husky voice as his lips brushed against hers, "After all, we need to catch up."

Moira smirked at his words then felt his lips against hers. She enveloped her arms around his neck to reciprocate her feelings for him. She was happy to have Jacob back in her life and their marriage was still happening. She knew that they could do this now and that their bond was stronger than ever.

"You look dashing in that mask, Mr. Frye," Moira giggled as she put on a red and black crow mask from the bloke she had knocked out.

"And you look lovely, darling," Jacob replied as he took her right hand into his then kissed her knuckles.

Moira could feel her stomach do flips as he did this. Dear Lord, she loved this man more than anything, especially when he was excited for an assassination. They linked hands as they made their way to the entrance of the Alhambra Theatre. Both looking around with their eagle vision, the Assassins saw many opportunities to carry out the mission. They both had agreed on killing Roth together especially after Jacob telling her all the things Roth said to him. Moira wanted to take down the scumbag with her hidden blade for the lies the sicko put into her lover's head. She felt Jacob kiss the top of her head which broke her out of her thoughts and glanced up at him to see him smiling at her.

"What?" Moira chuckled a little while they blended the group to go into the theatre.

"My god, you are beautiful," Jacob replied softly.

Moira blushed a dark red and smiled at him, "I am so happy to be with you again..."

"I feel the same, love," Jacob said while kissing her head again, "Never again do I want to be parted from you."

"You never will," Moira replied while squeezing his hand.

Jacob smiled at her words then looked forward to see that the women who led the group was now taking them in. This was it. Their chance to finally take care of Roth, the last of Starrick's men. Then their next move will be Starrick and finally win London from that tyrant. The couple had entered the theatre and ascended up the steps to the second floor to get a better view of the stage. Roth was on stage, performing near death tricks on audience members and even some Blighters. Moira thought that this man was extremely sick. They both saw Roth finish with the last member before turning to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you Corvus the Trickster! Dedicated to someone very near and dear to me!" Roth announced, "Jacob, my dear! I hope that you are here since this is for you!"

"Oh, I am going to get him," Moira growled, "My blade thirsts for his blood."

"Now, now, love," Jacob replied softly as he calmed her down, "All in good time."

Jacob used his eagle vision and looked around the theatre, "We need to take care of the Blighters that are around here before we get to Roth. I'll go downstairs while you take this floor."

"Right," Moira replied with a nod.

Jacob left quickly to go downstairs while Moira grabbed her a vile of poison from her coat. She had noticed earlier a woman server that was serving drinks to a group of Blighters. This was a good opportunity to slip the poison into the pitcher she was carrying. Moira watched her closely as the waitress said she would be back with more drinks for them. Moira waited for the waitress to come back then blocked the waitress's path, trying to look innocent.

"I'm sorry," Moira said with a smile, "I was wondering where the ladies room is."

"Oh, it is down the hall and to the left, ma'am," the girl replied while pointing down the hall behind her.

"Thank you so much," Moira replied with a sweet smile.

The waitress smiled back at Moira then moved past her. Little did the girl know, Moira had slipped the poison into the pitcher. Moira slowly walked by the group of Blighters towards the ladies room, only to see them all start to gag and cry out in agony. Smirking to herself, she continued down the hall but was stopped when she heard Roth on stage.

"I hope that you enjoyed your evening tonight, ladies and gentlemen. I know I have! Before our final act, I would like to toast all of you brave people who joined us tonight to celebrate life... and death!" Roth announced then threw down his glass, "Go on! Toast them!"

Moira's eyes widened in fear when she saw that the Blighters that were with Roth began to breathe fire onto the curtains and the props on stage. This son of a bitch was a psychopath! His plan was to lure Jacob here to kill him and everyone in the theatre all along! Roth began to laugh maniacally, "Your move, Jacob, my dear!"

Moira clenched her teeth then jumped down to the first level only to be immediately pushed by the crowd of screaming people. She used her eagle vision to try and find Jacob through the thick crowd. Frantically looking around for him, she saw that he was behind the stage, releasing someone from a chair. Moira ran to the backstage and ran towards Jacob when he came out of the room.

"Jacob!" Moira called to him then let out a few coughs.

Jacob noticed her and placed his hands on her upper arms while looking into her eyes, "Are you all right, love?"

"I'm fine, we have to take care of Roth and get out of here!" Moira said, panic evident in her voice.

"Follow me," Jacob replied as he rope launched his way up to some scaffolding.

Moira immediately followed after him and saw him activate his hidden blade. Jacob cut down a sandbag and a rope latched around Roth's ankle which hoisted him up towards the two Assassins. Roth could see the displeased looks on their faces which struck him with terror and was soon forcefully pulled onto the scaffolding by Jacob. Moira and Jacob extended their hidden blades into his neck. They both kneeled next to him as he was struggling to live.

Roth smirked up at Jacob and laughed weakly, "What a night, darling! The stuff of legends!"

Jacob wasn't amused at all by Roth and only glared at him, "Why did you do it? All of it!?"

"What? Snap a baby crow's neck between my thumb and forefinger? Slice to bits the ones you deem innocent? Keep the world in its divine manic state?" Roth queried then pulled Jacob down by his neck to kiss him. Jacob quickly pulled away in disgust while Roth let out a crazed laugh, "Why not!?"

Roth then continued to laugh until his last breath. Both Assassins glared at him then pulled out handkerchiefs from their robes, both sliding the material over his bloodied throat. Both looked up to see that the theatre was completely engulfed in flames and they knew they had to leave now. They jumped down from the scaffolding onto the stage and began running towards where the entrance would be. Parts of the ceiling began to fall, nearly landing on the couple. The doorway was completely taken over by the fire which blocked their exit on this floor. Moira's eyes teared up from the smoke and began to cough hard.

She looked up at Jacob, "We're not going to make it out alive, Jacob!"

"We can't give up yet!" Jacob cried while letting out a few coughs as he held onto her. Looking around for different possibilities, he saw an opening on the second floor. Grabbing Moira's hand, he looked at her, "This way, Moira!"

Moira ran as fast as she could behind Jacob as he moved back towards the stage. He used his rope launcher to get up to the second floor as Moira did the same and did her best not to inhale the smoke and pass out. While running, she felt herself trip on a piece of debris then landed on the carpet and let out a cry of pain. Jacob heard her and looked back to see that she was on the floor, struggling to get up. He ran over to her to help her up but heard the roof above him begin to creak. Knowing it was about to collapse, he quickly moved to the side with Moira in his arms as the ceiling fell. He looked at her, "Can you walk!?"

Moira nodded and coughed harder, already feeling a headache approach quickly. Jacob had a tight grip on her hand as they hastily made their way to an open window. They leapt out of the window and luckily there was a pile of leaves to break their fall. Both of them hopped out of the pile and took in deep breaths of the cool night air. They had barely made it out alive but they did it together. They both made their way across the street to the park that mirrored the theatre. Moira wrapped her arms around Jacob's torso while setting her head on his chest, silently thanking God they were safe. Jacob wrapped his arms around her and set his head on top of hers, rubbing her back lightly. He looked up at the burning theatre and let out a sigh since he felt stupid for trusting Roth in the first place. Taking his eyes off the blaze, he looked down at his fiancee in his arms. She had her eyes closed and was silent as she held him tightly. She was here in his embrace and they worked together to bring down a madman.

Moira looked up at Jacob with her dark blue eyes only for him to smile down at her. He wiped away some soot that was smeared on her pale features then placed a kiss on her forehead. Moira smiled from his tender touch then relaxed herself against him once again. Even though they had a near death experience, she felt content being with her lover like this and knowing everything was right with them again. Jacob kissed her head again and suggested they get back to the train. Agreeing to his recommendation, the lovers walked hand in hand back to the hideout, not speaking a word to each other but enjoying each other's company. Once they boarded the train and entered the car, both of them saw Evie and Henry in Jacob's car. Evie's arms were crossed and she had a very displeased look on her freckled face.

* * *

A/N: Again, thank you for all your support everyone. Thank you especially to my frequent reviewers (you know who you are :3) for your support. Your reviews help me keep going with this story~


	13. Devotion

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters. I do however own Ms. Moira Haywood!

A/N: I am so sorry for the very late update but I have been super swamped with school work since my art show is approaching quickly so story updates might take some time until I have more free time! I hope that this chapter will make up for it though! Again, thank you to those who have reviewed! Reviews definitely do help me keep going!

* * *

Evie was absolutely infuriated right now. She couldn't believe that her brother was being so reckless and nearly destroyed the British economy that Evie had to clean up. That's all she has ever done with her brother was to clean up all of his messes. She was done dealing with his rash and bullheaded decisions. Henry did his best to try and calm Evie down but she wasn't going to have it. She paced the car then heard the door open up to reveal Jacob along with Moira following behind him.

Evie's expression softened when she saw Moira, "Moira? You came back!"

Moira gave her a soft smile and nodded, "I had to come back to help, Evie dearest. I missed you all very much and I needed to talk to Jacob."

Evie smiled softly and walked over to Moira, pulling her into a tight hug. Moira gladly hugged the older Frye twin since she missed her immensely. Spending a month away from the people she cared about most had killed her. She couldn't fathom ever leaving them again. Evie then pulled away to look at Moira with dark blue eyes.

"It's good that you're back," Evie replied, "We need all the help we can get since Starrick is about to make his move."

"What? So soon?" Moira asked a little surprised.

"The Piece of Eden is underneath Buckingham Palace," Evie mentioned, "Starrick is at a loss since he has no more of his henchmen and he is ready to strike but we are not sure when."

"Let him have it," Jacob replied walking past her which infuriated Evie.

"I have seen your handiwork across the city," Evie spat then looked at Moira, "While you were gone, I had to take care of Jacob's muck ups."

"I have been killing Starrick's henchmen and what have you been doing?" Jacob asked, "Oh! Let's ask Henry, shall we?"

Moira knew full well that Evie and Jacob were about to get into a heated argument to where she had to separate them if need be. She didn't want anyone fighting right now, especially since she patched things up with Jacob. There were times after he got into a fight with Evie, they would get into a small argument where Moira would tell him he was being too harsh.

"Again, I have been repairing your mistakes," Evie replied angrily at Jacob, "'Too much haste is too little speed.'"

"Don't you quote father at me," Jacob growled as he turned to glare at her.

"That's Plato!" Evie corrected, "And I'm sorry that this is nothing you can destroy. Father was right, he never approved of your methods!"

"Father is dead!" Jacob shouted angrily.

"Jacob! Evie! Stop it!" Moira interjected as she stood in between them while placing her hands on Jacob's chest to try and calm him down.

"Enough!" Henry yelled as he walked over to the three of them, "I have received word from my spies that Starrick plans to steal the Piece of Eden at the palace ball tomorrow night and even eliminate all the heads of church and state."

Moira was now afraid for London more than ever. If Starrick gets his grimy hands on the Piece of Eden then they would be in trouble and probably won't be able to stop him. Moira had no idea what kind of power that this piece would have. It may very well could be the end of the world. She then glanced back at the Frye twins to see the intense gaze they gave each other. She wondered what was going to happen now with Jacob and Evie. She has never seem them so angry like this at each other.

"What do you say?" Jacob asked in a low voice, "For old times sake?"

"Yes and then we are finished," Evie replied as she let out a sigh.

"Agreed. So what's the plan?" Jacob asked.

Evie looked at her brother, giving him a slight nod and knowing he was ready to listen to the plan. All four of the Assassins gathered around the desk so they could execute the plan for the ball tomorrow night. The air was still thick with tension between the Frye twins that Henry and Moira could both feel it emanating from both. Moira just hoped that this plan would work so they could get rid of Starrick before he could even glance at the Piece of Eden. After going over everything, Evie and Henry had decided to rest up so they could be up and early to get everything they need together. Once Henry and Evie left, Moira and Jacob were left alone in their car. Moira glanced up at Jacob to see that he was still upset and knew she couldn't let him be like this. She wrapped her arms around him from behind then nuzzled his back. His tense body relaxed from her easing touch then lowered his head slightly. She felt him place his hands over hers before letting out a deep breath.

"Are you all right?" Moira asked softly while nuzzling his back more.

"Besides being cross with Evie, I'm fine," Jacob replied a harshly. He could feel her tighten her grip a little then turned to hold her. He held her head to his chest then spoke up, "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I understand you being angry, love," Moira started, "but you and Evie can't be fighting like this... not at a time like this..."

"Our methods are different, Moira, that's why we clash so much," Jacob sighed as he looked down at Moira, "It would be better if Evie and I stopped working together."

Moira frowned at what he said and nodded. Jacob knew that Moira hated when he and Evie would fight. She was even trying to break up their fights ever since she met the twins. Jacob then placed a kiss on her forehead, "I still have you though."

"You always will," Moira smiled up at him then kissed the scar on his cheek, "Come on, love. I'll treat you to a pint."

"You know me so well, darling," Jacob replied placing a kiss on her lips.

Moira kissed back then looked into his eyes, "I'm going to change into something a little nicer."

"What for?" Jacob asked quirking a brow.

Moira smiled and nuzzled her nose against his, "It's our first night back together and I want to make it special."

Jacob chuckled then kissed her forehead, "All right, love. I'll wait for you in the next car."

She watched him as he left to go towards the next car. Once he disappeared, Moira went over to a bag that she had brought back from Crawley with a dress she had purchased before she first arrived in London. It was a simple dress with sleeves that went down to her mid-forearms, a collar that showed off her collar bones as well as hugging her curves. Of course since a dark violet was her color, the dress was also a dark violet. She straightened out the front of the dress and looked herself over, wanting to look presentable to her fiance. Once she felt confident in her work, she exited the car to the next one. She saw Jacob sitting with some Rooks, chatting up a storm with stories and jokes. Jacob laughed at one Rook's amusing tale before glancing up to see Moira entering the car, his jaw dropping. He was stunned with how beautiful she looked right now. Some of the Rooks were even in awe as they saw their boss.

"Ms. Haywood, you look lovely tonight!" one of the male Rooks replied.

"You're a lucky man, Mr. Frye!" replied another with a smile.

Jacob was fully aware that he was lucky to have this woman as his and his alone. This very woman was going to be his wife and his lover until death would part them. He stood up to walk over to her, taking her hands in his while gazing into her eyes. He could see a blush form on Moira's soft cheeks, making him smile.

"You look incredible," Jacob whispered softly.

"Thank you, love..." Moira murmured almost quietly, "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Jacob replied as he held out his arm for her.

Moira gladly wrapped her arms around his and both Assassins greeted their recruits a goodbye before leaving. As they walked along the cobblestones of Whitechapel's streets, both of them felt like it was a dream but they didn't want it to end. Moira set her head on his shoulder and let out a content sigh. This is the happiest she has been in over a month. Jacob knew she was happy and he felt the same. The events from earlier this evening were swept from his mind. He only wanted to focus on his fiancee right now. They entered the pub as Dickens was regaling everyone with a story that had everyone on the edge of their seat. Once he finished, everyone clapped and he bowed with a smile. Once he stood up, he turned to face Jacob with Moira on his arm.

"Ah, Jacob!" Dickens greeted as he walked over to them, "I see that Ms. Haywood is back!"

"Indeed I am, Mr. Dickens," Moira replied with a smile.

"Things have been patched up with you two, yes?" Dickens asked smiling more.

"Yes, we worked everything out and our engagement is back on," Jacob replied proudly.

"This is wonderful! I will buy you both a drink to celebrate!" Dickens replied happily then grasped one of Moira's hands, "It is lovely to see you again, dear, and that you're both happily together again."

"Thank you, Mr. Dickens," Moira said while kissing his cheek, "I am happy that we can attend to your stories once again like we used to."

"You are too kind, my dear," Dickens chuckled lightly. Moira and Jacob sat down at the bar and Dickens had ordered the couple their drinks. Once they were given their pints, Dickens moved back to his place in the middle of the pub, "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to tell you a special story about two lovers! This is dedicated to Mr. Frye and his lovely future bride, Ms. Haywood. Let's raise our glasses to them to celebrate their engagement along with a happy, long marriage. Cheers!"

Everyone in the bar cheered as they had their drinks in the air. Moira and Jacob also raised their drinks and smiled. They both looked at each other then shared a sweet kiss then intertwined their hands together. The couple sat at the bar and drank while they listened to Dickens's new story about two people in deeply love with one another, which Moira had a feeling it was about her and Jacob. Nevertheless, they enjoyed their evening as they occasionally looked at each other with a smile. They had a couple more drinks while still listening to Dickens but soon they only wanted to focus on each other. Once Dickens completed his romance story, the two lovers approached him.

"Wonderful story, Charlie," Jacob praised with a smile, "We both enjoyed it very much."

"I was hoping you both would!" Dickens replied with a smile then leaned in close to whisper, "You two were the source of the inspiration."

Moira giggled and nodded, "We had a feeling."

"As much as we would like to stay and listen to more anecdotes, Moira and I are going to head out," Jacob replied bringing Moira close to him by her waist.

"I understand, the night is still young for you two lovers," Dickens chuckled, "I am happy to see you both together again, really I am."

"We appreciate that greatly, Charlie," Jacob replied as he looked at Moira, "We will come back another night for more."

"I will be happy to see you," Dickens said with a smile, "You both enjoy the rest of your night and take care of yourselves."

"We will, thank you," Jacob replied.

They said their goodbyes then the Assassins left the bar to the cool night air. Moira had a shiver run up her spine from the cold but Jacob wrapped an arm around her to keep her warm. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist as they walked along the cobblestone sidewalk. His hand ran along her side and Moira held him closer to her. She felt his beard nuzzling the top of her head, making her laugh softly. She could hear him chuckling too making Moira smile to herself. She then noticed that Jacob had brought her into an alley.

Confused at first, she was about to ask him what he was doing until his lips crashed against hers in a heated kiss. Moira placed her hands on the back of his neck, her eyes rolling to the back of her head from the intense kiss. Jacob's hands ran along her sides as if he was frisking her for something important. Moira's back was being pressed against the brick wall while Jacob continued the deep liplock. His lips left hers to latch to her neck, leaving fevered kisses along her skin. Moira's breathing grew more labored as his lips crossed over her collarbone. His body then pressed against hers to imply that she was not going anywhere. She felt weak right now in his arms but loved every bit of his touches. She wanted more of him than just this, wanting him more than anything else right now.

"Jacob..." Moira sighed softly.

Jacob pulled away from her to look into her eyes, his breathing heavy, "I'm sorry, love... I couldn't help myself..."

Moira smiled softly at him since he was still respecting her wishes. She was happy that he was being considerate and remembering the vow that they made. She placed a hand on his cheek to bring him into a soft kiss. Jacob returned her soft liplock, happy that she didn't seem upset at all. There were many times Jacob wanted to ravish her and express his love for her. He knew she felt the same but they had to stick to their vows. When she pulled away, Jacob looked at her face to see a smile on her lips and a look he recognized whenever they would get heated like this.

"Keep going, Jacob," Moira whispered lightly.

His heart raced when she said this, "Are you sure, Moira?"

Moira nodded as her hands moved his chest, staring into his beautiful hazels, "Very sure... you will be my husband after all... I want to feel your touch... I want you... so badly..."

Jacob felt a fire boiling his stomach when she said this and took both of her hands into his, "Then we will make this night special, darling."

Moira was happy as he said this and felt him lead her towards a carriage. Moira wondered what Jacob had in mind to make this night special for them both. Either way, she was thrilled that they were furthering their bond. She also felt very nervous at the same time that she was going against what she vowed even before meeting Jacob. Though she had to admit that she wanted this for awhile and wanting to experience his sensual touches. She knew for sure tonight that she wanted to be with him more than anything. Even though they weren't married, she knew she was going to spend forever with this man.

After traveling for almost ten minutes, they arrived at a small home that was used for rooming for the night. Jacob helped Moira down from the carriage and led her into the cozy home. The couple approached the front desk to see a young woman working on a cross stitch pattern. She looked up to see them then smiled.

"Hello there," she chirped while standing up to see them better, "What can I do for you both?"

"We would like your nicest room for the night," Jacob replied with a smile.

Moira looked up at him, concerned, "Can we afford it, Jacob?"

"We can indeed," Jacob replied pulling a bag of shillings from his coat.

The lady giggled at their exchange then grabbed a key from her desk, handing it to Jacob, "Your room is the suite on the top floor. Your fee will be £100 ."

"Thank you, ma'am," Jacob replied as he placed the money on the counter then took the key.

Placing an arm around Moira's back, he slightly bent down to pick her up which made her gasp slightly. Jacob chuckled before he ascended the stairs to their room with Moira snug in his arms. When he approached the door, Jacob managed to unlock the door while still holding Moira in her arms even if he struggled a little causing his lover to laugh. The door swung open but was closed immediately by the impetuous Assassin's foot when they entered. Jacob carefully placed Moira onto the silky sheets of the bed before returning the the door of the room to lock it. Noticing there was a fireplace opposite of the bed, Jacob decided to make the scenery a little more romantic for him and his fiancee. Moira watched from the bed as Jacob started the fire, admiring him with adoration. Once the fire was burning strong, he turned back to his lover only to see her smiling at him while kneeling on the bed, her hair down from her bun.

Jacob removed his Assassin coat and threw it aside, gazing at her, "You look so beautiful, Moira."

Moira blushed a dark red but held her arms out to him, "Come here, love."

Jacob smirked at how coy she was right now and walked over to her. He placed his rough hands on her waist as he touched his forehead to hers. Moira's dark blue eyes meeting Jacob's hazel eyes while snaking her arms around his neck. His hands ran along her back making her shudder slightly from his intimate touch. She moved off the bed to join him on the floor to push hers body against his. His lips brushed against hers lightly as his fingers undid the buttons on the front of her dress. He soon gave her a deep and passionate kiss that made Moira melt into him. She moved her nimble fingers down his chest to unbutton his waistcoat still not breaking their deep liplock. Jacob slipped his waistcoat off then pulled away to look at her. Moira slid her dress from her shoulders to have it pool around her ankles only to leave herself in her corset and knickers. Blue eyes glimpsed up at a shirtless Jacob with lust in his eyes returning her to his arms. Moira admired his well built form which drove her insane. This reminded her of when she saw him during the fight club. His taut muscles pulling under his sweaty skin, wishing she could be held by him like that. He cupped her chin in his large hand to give her a gentle kiss. He pulled away to turn her around and push her carefully onto the bed. Moira obeyed his movements to lay on her stomach and rest her head on the plush pillows. Jacob's hands caressed along her sides then up her back to help undo her corset. Moira bit her bottom lip, feeling his bulge press against her womanhood making her grab the sheets. He was doing this on purpose since he lightly grinded against her. Her eyes closed with desire but opened them when she heard him grumble a little while working more at the corset.

"I don't understand how you women can wear these things," Jacob growled as he continued to try and undo the corset.

Moira couldn't help but chuckle as he said that. She felt his hands leave her back which made her look back to see him grab a knife from his pocket. Moira craned her neck more to see him bring the knife to the corset.

"Jacob!" Moira snapped.

"I'll get you a new one, love," Jacob replied with a roll of his eyes.

He cut the strings of the corset then removed the contraption from her torso. Moira was about to yell at him for destroying her corset but shuddered from his lips placing kisses along her back and shoulders. He was still pressing his length against her clothed warmth only to have her get even more excited. Her body grew hotter and hotter every second from all the love Jacob was showing her but she knew that this was just the tip of the iceberg. Moira breathed heavily as she loved all his kisses and caresses against her burning skin. He even placed a few love bites in between her neck and shoulder, knowing that was her weak spot. Jacob pulled back to carefully turn her so she was laying on her back then leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. Moira's hands rested on his chest, lightly running her fingers through his chest hair as she kissed him back. He hooked his fingers into her knickers to pull them down and threw them to the side, leaving her completely exposed to him. He sat back a little to admire her nude form. Moira's cheeks heated up when Jacob gaped at her with hunger in his eyes. She felt extremely vulnerable right now, especially in front of her lover. She was still nervous about doing this but she knew that Jacob wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She couldn't help but marvel at his perfect form from the brawling he did to the raven tattoo adorning the left side of his chest to his devilishly handsome face.

Jacob's hands glided along the inside of her legs so he could wedge himself in between them, bringing his face back to hers to kiss her forehead, "You're breathtaking, love."

Moira took in a deep breath before looking into his eyes, "R-really?"

"Of course," Jacob said softly stroking her hair back with a smile on his lips, "You are incredible and I love you so much."

Moira smiled at him while moving her hands down his sides, "I love you, Jacob..."

He pressed his lips to hers, giving her a passionate kiss as his hands kneaded her sides. His kisses began to trace from her lips down her neck to her chest. Moira dug her nails into his shoulders as she felt him move lower and lower down her body. She gasped and bit her bottom lip as he began to pleasure her core. Her fingers tangled in his messy brown locks, letting out moans and mewls from his teasing. It felt like a fire was burning within her loins causing her to writhe underneath him. Jacob couldn't help but smirk to himself from Moira's movements and cries. He had been waiting so long to show how much she meant to him. Of course he has shown her many times before without being physically intimate like this. Tonight, he knew that he wanted to make this special for her. He slowly grazed his fingers along her thighs to continue making her feel good. Moira arched her back and cried out in pleasure from reaching her edge. Moira looked at him through half lidded eyes to see him pulling away from her to remove his pants, leaving him completely bare.

He returned to her to kiss her lips gently while stroking his hands along her sides. Moira placed her hands on his shoulders as she kissed him back, feeling so much passion through the kiss. She loved this man more than life itself and couldn't wait to spend the rest of it with him. Jacob pulled away slightly to look into her eyes with a smile. Moira reached up to cup his cheek, stroking his skin and beard with her thumb. He smiled then kissed her palm lightly before speaking up, "This might hurt a little, love."

Moira bit her lip then nodded her head, letting him know that she was ready. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before moving his hands down to her thighs, spreading them open carefully. He slowly pushed himself into her heat, causing Moira to cringe and squeak out in pain. Jacob leaned down to whisper sweet nothings into her ear to calm her down and forget the pain. Moira held him close to her with her eyes shut tight, feeling him move slowly inside of her so she could get used to the uncomfortable feeling. After a few minutes, Moira felt a pleasant feeling with each movement from her lover. She wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him closer to her. Knowing that she was used to the feeling, Jacob started to pick up the pace.

Jacob continued to whisper sweet things into her ear while letting out the occasional grunt and moan. He winced a little in pain from Moira digging her nails into his back but he didn't care. He knew that she was enjoying this as much as he was. Moira cried softly out each time he moved in her causing her to arch her back to press herself against him more. She noticed Jacob pulling away from her slightly, making her frown. He moved his hands from her shoulders to move one onto her hip as the other rested on her lower back. Moira felt him bring her into a seated position on his lap. She moved her arms to around his neck then looked into his eyes. Jacob smiled while stroking some hair away from her face then kissed her softly. Moira kissed him back a little deeper and felt Jacob start to move again. She began to move along with him and shuddered from each movement. Jacob held her close to him that their chests were pressed together as their bodies were now one. Each thrust brought them closer and closer to ecstasy and paradise.

Moira tilted her head back while letting out a soft mewl as Jacob's lips attached to her throat. He placed his hand on the back of her head to cradle it as he kissed her throat. They could both feel themselves get closer to their climax with each passing second. Sweat long since formed on their bodies, making them slick against one another. Jacob grunted while letting out a few string of curses as he was getting close. Moira ran her nails down his back moaning Jacob's name in his ear. She then cried out as she felt herself come and rode out her climax. Jacob placed his hands on her hips as he thrusted in her a few more times, feeling her tighten around his member. His back stiffened as he released his hot seed into her. Both of them relaxed against each other, breathing heavily and continued to hold each other. Jacob ran his hands along her back and kissed her head gently a few times. Moira moved her head slightly to press her lips against his, giving him a weak kiss to which he gladly accepted.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before he pulled out of her then laid back on the bed, bringing Moira to lay on top of him. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck while laying on top of him, feeling like they fit together. The gentle caresses he gave her caused her sensitive skin to shiver with delight. His beard tickled her forehead with kisses causing her to giggle. She could hear a laugh vibrate in his chest which made her smile. They were now completely whole and were joined as one. Moira felt like she was on top of the world and could do anything now, knowing this man was by her side. She moved to where she was straddling his abdomen then peered into his eyes while resting her hands on his chest. Jacob smiled up at his fiancee then took her hands into his.

She leaned down to kiss his lips softly then spoke up, "That was absolutely divine..."

"I was hoping it would be," Jacob replied placing another quick kiss on her lips. He moved his hands to her hips and moved so that he was back on top. Moira's lips met with his as his member brushed against her warmth, making her blush. He pulled back and hazel eyes met blue eyes that clouded over with passion, "I love you, Moira... always an forever..."

Moira encircled her arms around his neck, not wanting to let him go, "I love you, Jacob... you are my whole life..."

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like that and that it will tide you over until I get the next chapter out! Also this story is almost done! There are probably going to be two or three more chapters! Please let me know in a message or review if you would like to see a sequel! Until next time!


	14. Gauntlet Scherzo

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own Moira Haywood!

* * *

The first rays of the sun peeked through the window of the room, beaming onto the two sleeping lovers. Moira felt the warmth of the sun on her skin as if telling her it was time to wake up. She took in a deep breath and opened her blue eyes slowly to see that she was still in the arms of her lover. She smiled while stroking his cheek softly, feeling the stubble of his beard prick her hand causing him to stir a little. His grip around her waist tightened slightly then slowly opened his hazel orbs to see Moira smiling at him while she was touching his face.

"Good morning, love," Moira said softly.

He smiled back as he ran his fingers through her hair, "Good morning, darling."

Moira moved to place a kiss on his lips and felt him place his hand on the back of her head to kiss deeper. She felt him kiss down her neck, making her shiver with delight. Last night was like a dream to the female Assassin. It was perfect in every way from the setting to her fiance as the whole night was spent in passion. When she woke up, she almost expected to be in her bed back in Crawley but was happy to see the face of her lover and being in his arms. She pulled away to look back at him and ran her nails along his chest lightly.

"Last night was incredible," Moira sighed contently.

"It really was," Jacob said caressing her bare back lightly while smiling, "Unfortunately, we have to go back to reality."

Moira moved to move herself on top of him and rest her hands on his chest, "But tonight will be the end of a nightmare, love. We will get rid of Starrick and finally have the future we want for London. We can finally get married and live our lives together."

Jacob could see the hopeful glimmer in her eyes that he first fell in love with. He loved everything about this woman from her smile to her little quirks even her flaws. Last night solidified his love for her even more. Now was the time to win their freedom and free their future. He was ready to end Starrick's madness so they can finally live peacefully once and for all.

He moved his hands slowly up her arms to bring her close to him by her shoulders, nuzzling his nose against hers, "What we always dreamed of, Moira."

She felt her heart leap when he said that and brushed her lips against his, "Then what are we waiting for, Mr. Frye?"

With that they shared a deep, passionate kiss to seal their promise. They were going to bring down Starrick together even if it took them to their last breath. Both the Assassin lovers began to get dressed so they could undergo preparations for the festivities this evening. Though Moira had some difficulty since Jacob ruined her corset resulting in her hitting him with the bodice as he laughed. Once they were dressed and ready, they headed back to the train so Moira could change into her Assassin clothing as well as meet with the Disrealis who could help them get into the ball. When they arrived, they stepped into their car where Moira walked over to her clothing. She then turned her head to see Jacob smirking at her then smirked back, "Do you mind?"

"It's not like I haven't seen it all, love," Jacob teased as his smirk grew wider.

Moira chuckled and walked over to him, "Can you be a gentleman for a few minutes while your lady dresses?"

He laughed then kissed her forehead, "All right, darling."

Jacob decided to gather some weapons together while Moira finished dressing in her robes. Moira pulled on her coat then glanced over at Jacob to see him loading his revolver. He looked up to see that Moira was fully dressed in her usual attire then smiled, "Still beautiful."

Moira blushed as she approached him, "Read that chapter on flattery, didn't you?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," Jacob chuckled as he put away his revolver and faced her, bringing her into his arms, "Music is commended of the deaf but is that praise despised? I trow not: with flattered soul, the musician heard him gladly. Beauty is commended of the blind; but is that compliment mistaking?"

Moira smiled while placing a hand on the back of his neck, "My, my. You have been studying up."

Jacob smirked at her response then leaned down to kiss her softly. Moira kissed him back just as soft, stroking the back of his neck lovingly. They both pulled away when they heard the door to the car opening up to reveal Mr. and Mrs. Disraeli along with Evie behind them. Mrs. Disreali's face lit up when she saw the woman who was in Jacob's arms.

"Mr. Frye, is this the wonderful, special lady you were talking about?" Mr. Disraeli asked with a smile.

"She is," Jacob replied with a large smile, "I would like you to meet my fiancee, Ms. Moira Haywood. Moira, this is Mrs. Disraeli."

"Oh, it is wonderful to meet you, dear," Mrs. Disreali said taking Moira's hand into both of hers, "I have heard so many wonderful things about you."

"You're too kind," Moira replied with a small blush.

"So modest," Mrs. Disraeli chuckled then looked at Jacob and Evie, "Now, what is the news on the street?"

Moira couldn't help but giggle at this older woman's spunk. She thought the woman was adorable and could only imagine the little stroll Mrs. Disraeli and Jacob had through Devil's Acre. She couldn't help but howl with laughter when Jacob told her that story on their way back to the train.

"Mrs. Disraeli, we may have found something underneath Buckingham Palace that could threaten the..." Evie started but was soon caught off by Jacob.

"What my sister is failing to say is that we require entrance into the ball tonight," Jacob finished.

"Impossible," Mrs. Disraeli started with a frown, "If there were anymore invitations, which there are not, someone of your lowly station..."

"If that damn fool, Gladstone, is going then I am surely not," Mr. Disraeli cut in with disdain evident inh is voice, "And they can take my invitation."

"Perfect! Then I will go in alone!" Jacob replied with a victorious smile.

Evie then rolled her eyes at what he said. She would not let Jacob do this mission alone and he would surely screw it up. She then stepped in front of Jacob to speak to Mrs. Disraeli.

"Ma'am, there can be a way to get the invitations from the Gladstones. My darling brother would be more than happy to get those invitations if you give him the location," Evie replied while smiling bigger.

"Oh, what fun!" Mrs. Disraeli giggled while clapping her hands then looked at her husband," Did you hear that, Dizzy? We are going to "pinch" the Gladstone's invitations!"

Jacob then gave Evie a tense smile, "Thank you for volunteering me, sweet sister."

"Oh, a pleasure, brother dearest," Evie replied with an equal smile, "If you will excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Disraeli, I have matters to attend to with the Maharajah that may help us with the possible second vault."

Evie then left the car, leaving Jacob and Moira with the Disraelis. Moira looked up at Jacob to see he was fuming a little on the inside but Moira held onto his arm to calm him down. Jacob then looked down at Moira to see her smiling sweetly at him. He smiled back at her and brought her closer to him.

"Unfortunately, Ms. Haywood won't be able to attend the ball without an invitation," Mrs. Disraeli mentioned.

"Oh, I believe I have a plan in mind, ma'am," Moira replied with a smile while looking at the older woman, "I'll just be very sneaky about it."

"Modest and cunning!" Mrs. Disraeli chortled, "You really are Mr. Frye's fiancee."

* * *

"Jacob! Be careful!" Moira screeched, "I swear to God if Templars won't be your downfall, then your driving will be!"

"You get a thrill out of it and you know it, darling," Jacob replied with a chuckle.

"Not when we have to keep this carriage free of scratches and marks!" Moira growled, "We can't be careless with it."

"All right, we'll do things your way," Jacob replied with a roll of his eyes as he pulled the carriage over.

"I saw that," Moira replied with an annoyed voice.

"Already bickering like a married couple," Jacob laughed while hopping down from the seat, "We're going to last forever, darling."

Moira couldn't help but laugh when he said that, agreeing that they already were acting like they were married. Jacob then helped her down from the seat then they approached a man who was sweeping but the couple very well knew that the man was Frederick Abberline. His disguises really were not that convincing, at least to the Assassins.

"Quite a nice carriage you've got there," he replied as he continued sweeping, "Might I inquire where you've gotten it?"

"Ask all you want, Freddie," Jacob started, "You won't get an answer."

Abberline threw down his broom in anger, "Damnit all! Was it my eyebrows?"

Moira giggled, "And your face along with your voice, Mr. Abberline."

"Look, we have an invitations to the Queen's ball tonight," Jacob mentioned, cutting right to the chase.

"How did you come by those?" Abberline asked cocking a brow.

"Freddy, there is to be an attack on the ball and we need to smuggle some weapons inside to prevent it," Jacob explained almost desperately.

"Only guards are required to carry a weapon," Abberline replied then thought for a minute, "All right, I require a guard's uniform."

"I knew you would come through, Freddy!" Jacob replied happily, "I'll get it to you as soon as possible."

"Just promise me that you will return the Gladstone's carriage," Abberline replied with a sigh.

"Of course," Jacob looked at him with a smirk then looked at Moira, "Darling, stay here with Freddy and conduct a plan to get you in as well. I'll be back soon."

Moira and Abberline watched Jacob leave towards the palace. Moira sighed and shook her head before looking back at the seargant.

"It is wonderful to have you back, Ms. Haywood," Abberline replied, "Now you can keep your fiance in line."

Moira laughed, "Yes, I am fully aware of what he has been up to in my absence. I assure you that everything will go as planned and all of this will end tonight with Crawford Starrick."

Abberline nodded, "All right, so from what I gather, Jacob and Evie have the invitations for the ball and posing as the Gladstones. You are left without one unfortunately so you need to have a means of getting in as well."

"Correct, Mr. Abberline," Moira replied with a nod, "Now what I was thinking, when you are in the palace as a guard, you can sneak me in with Jacob and Evie's weapons and have the meeting point for them on the roof of Buckingham Palace."

"I believe that is doable," Abberline said with a smile, "I know many ways to get you in without being detected."

"Perfect, then we will be able to go from there," Moira said, "Now we just need Jacob and Evie to cooperate with each other."

Before Abberline was able to speak up, Jacob had come back with a uniform, "One uniform, as requeseted."

Abberline took the uniform and then glanced at Jacob, "This is still warm."

"My gift to you," Jacob said with a cheeky smile.

"I will meet you on the roof Buckingham Palace with Ms. Haywood," Abberline informed him.

"You're such a romantic," Jacob chuckled as he walked with Moira towards the carriage, not seeing Abberline give an exasperated look.

As the couple walked back towards the carriage, Moira looked at Jacob, "You had the decency to cover up the poor bloke, right?"

"I hid his body," Jacob mentioned as he got into the driver's seat, "in a haystack."

"Oh, Jacob," Moira sighed and placed a hand over her eyes.

"At least I knocked him out!" Jacob defended quickly.

* * *

They arrived back at the train to prepare for the night. While Jacob was getting ready in his car, Moira helped Evie with her dress in her car. Moira didn't envy Evie at all when it came to wearing a dress. She didn't mind them but they were a pain after awhile. She was just glad that her own father didn't make her wear a dress all the time. Moira tightened Evie's corset and heard Evie grunt in discomfort making Moira chuckle a little.

"I hate these blasted things," Evie growled slightly.

Moira giggled as she tied the strings of the corset, "I know, Evie dearest, but it is only for tonight."

Evie then turned to Moira to see her picking up the elegant red dress with gold trimmings from the bed. Moira then walked back over to the eldest Frye twin while straightening out the dress. Evie couldn't help but smile a little, knowing that her friend was back where she belonged.

"Moira, you do know that I am happy to see you back and not just to help us with Starrick... right?" Evie queried as she began to put on the dress.

"Of course, Evie dear," Moira replied helping Evie with the dress.

"I am happy that you and Jacob are still together. I was worried about you both," Evie replied, "I missed you very much. I wasn't even sure if you were ever going to come back."

Moira smiled to herself and then stepped in front of Evie to look her over, "I missed you too, Evie. I promise that I will not leave you like that ever again."

Evie smiled at Moira, "I believe you."

Moira asked almost hesistantly, "Evie... did you really mean it when you said you wouldn't work with Jacob anymore?"

Evie saw the sadness in Moira's dark blue eyes, knowing exactly what she was thinking. She knew Moira hated it whenever her and Jacob would fight, whether it be small or big. Moira would always play peacemaker with her and her brother and have them try to apologize. Evie knew she meant well since Jacob is her fiance and Moira would be her sister in law soon.

"Moira, it is for the best and I know Jacob thinks the same about this too," Evie said placing her hands on Moira's shoulders, "Yes we are twins but we are still very different with how we handle situations."

Moira sighed and nodded, "You do love Jacob, right?"

"Of course, there is no question about that," Evie said, "He is my brother and I will always love him."

Moira smiled then hugged Evie close to her, "Will you still come to the wedding?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Evie replied smiling bigger as she hugged Moira tighter.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me and I know Jacob would feel the same," Moira replied softly then pulled back to look into Evie's blue green eyes. The door to Evie's car opened up to reveal Jacob in a suit and carrying a bag that contained his weapons along with his Assassin clothing. Moira turned to see him and smiled, "You look wonderful, darling."

"I'd like to think I clean up pretty well," Jacob gloated while placing the bag on Evie's bed then looked at his sister, "Go ahead and fill it with what you need. I'll go bring the carriage around."

Moira watched as Jacob left then glanced at Evie to see the annoyed look on her face. She frowned slightly to see that they were still extremely upset at each other. She just wanted it to be like their normal fights where they would make it up to each other within the next day but it looked like they were serious now about not working with each other anymore. She loved them both dearly and wanted things to work between them as well since they were brother and sister. Even thought the two quarreled a lot, Moira knew of the unbreakable bond between them. They were closer than they thought but now it looked like it was the end of their partnership. What was the future going to hold for the Frye twins now?

* * *

The carriage had stopped nearby the palace where Abberline and Moira both got out. Moira placed the bag on the grassy ground then looked back at the siblings as they sat across from one another. The air was still thick with tension between the two. They couldn't afford to fall apart now though, not when London's future was at stake along with many, many lives of Parliament.

"Good luck to the both of you," Moira replied then gave them a stern look, "No bickering or fighting, so help me, God."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Yes, mum."

"Watch it," Moira growled giving him an annoyed look. She closed the door to the carriage before turning to look at Abberline, "Shall we commence, Mr. Abberline?"

Abberline nodded his head as he straightened out his uniform, "I will see you in fifteen minutes, Ms. Haywood."

Moira nodded and watched as Abberline made his way towards the palace. This gave her time to go over the plans in her head as well as preparing her weapons. This was it. This was going to be the end of it all. The end of the Blighters. The end of the Templars. The end of Grand Master Crawford Starrick. No longer will this great city be his but belong to the Assassins. Moira loaded her pistol while keeping her guard up if there were any Blighters walking by. She knew that she had to remain focused and calm. Any wrong move and she would surely be dead. She shuddered at the thought but looked down at her hidden blade and extended it. She knew that she could do this and knew that she was literally training for this her entire life. Now she was accomplishing this with the two most important people in her life. They were Assassins; the greatest warriors alive.

After fifteen minutes, Moira had made her move to where Abberline had gone to while taking care of not having any guards see her. Using her eagle vision, she managed to locate where Abberline was on the roof. After spotting him, she hoisted the bag onto her shoulder then scaled the side of the palace and arrived at the top to see Abberline keeping an eye out for guards. She walked over to him to place the bag down on the ground then helped him secure the location. Moira then noticed that there was something off about some of the guards on the roof as Abberline felt the same. After a few minutes, a familiar figure had joined them on the roof.

"Good to see that you two haven't been caught," Jacob replied waltzing his way over to them.

"Like we could really be easily taken down, love," Moira replied crossing her arms and cocked a brow, "Get changed, we have a problem, Jacob."

Jacob didn't like the tone in his fiancee's voice and did what she told him to do. He grabbed his clothes and his weapons then changed in a nearby stall. As he was doing that, Moira pulled her hood over her head and snuck her way over to check the status of the ball. Looking closely, her face immediately paled and her breathing grew heavy. She saw that Evie was dancing with Crawford Starrick! She used her eagle vision to see them better as well as try and hear their conversation. She was too far but still managed to hear that the guards on the roof were his accomplices and that once the dance was over, everyone was going to die. Moira gasped and ran back to where Jacob was only to see him just step out of the stall. Jacob adjusted his gauntlet then glanced up to see Moira run towards him with fear in her eyes.

"What is it, Moira?" Jacob asked.

"We need to take care of the snipers on the roof," Moira replied frantically, "Evie is in danger."

Fear struck through Jacob's heart when Moira said his sister was in trouble then pulled on his hood, "You take the farther side while I take this side."

"Right," Moira replied and used her rope launcher to get to the other part of the roof. She extended her hidden blade while sneaking up on one unsuspecting sniper. She grabbed him by the mouth then swiped her blade cleanly across his throat. Not hesitating any longer, she moved onto her next target and quickly took him down. Once she had taken down the last one, she looked up to see that Jacob took care of the last one on his side, "Is that all of them?"

"I think so," Jacob said then looked down at the dance floor to see that Starrick was on his hands and knees at Evie's feet, "It looks like Evie has the upper hand over Starrick."

He then noticed Evie was looking around frantically then ran off. Moira and Jacob knew that this was their cue to get down there. Moira grabbed the bag that contained Evie's clothes and weapons and made her way down the building with haste. They both reached Evie and Moira gave her the bag which Evie quickly grabbed from her. Evie then pulled out a schematic from her dress and handed it to Jacob.

"This is the location of the vault! Go!" Evie ordered as she looked through the bag.

"What?! No plan!?" Jacob asked with furrowed brows.

"There is no time for a plan! Starrick has the key to the vault that holds the Shroud!" Evie replied, "I will catch up to you as soon as I am free of this contraption!"

Jacob nodded then look at Moira, "Help Evie. I am going ahead."

"But Jacob!" Moira gasped with concern in her eyes.

"I'll be fine," Jacob said cupping her cheek, "Trust me."

Moira bit her lip and nodded, "All right, love... be safe."

Jacob kissed her softly before running off to where the vault was located while Moira turned to help Evie with her dress. Jacob swam through the water to the small island-like location where there was an underground vault. As he descended the steps, they immediately turned into a down slope to where he slid all the way down. He regained his balance and climbed many ledges until he reached an opening where Starrick was at a stone chest that emanated a strange light and a gold shroud hung around his shoulders. Jacob used his rope launcher to make his way over to Starrick then landed behind him. Jacob extended his hidden blade and charged at Starrick but the Grand Master was ahead of the Assassin. He knocked Jacob's arm away and grabbed the Assassin by his throat, cutting off his air supply.

"I warned you, didn't I!?" Starrick growled as his grip tightened on Jacob's throat, "You never listen, boy!"

Evie stepped out of the changing stall and adjusted her coat then glanced at Moira who had worry written over her face. Evie felt the same as Moira as she worried for her brother. Both female Assassins looked at each other and nodded. Both of them were off towards the vault as fast as they could. Moira had a bad feeling in the pit of her heart like something bad has happened. She prayed to God that what she was feeling wasn't related to Jacob. Blighters tried to block their paths but they were no match for the women. After they killed off all the Blighters, Evie and Moira descended down the vault. As the reached the heart of the vault, they both saw Starrick draining Jacob of his life. Tears sprung to Moira's eyes as fury and sadness took over her emotions. She grabbed her cane sword from her robes and jumped down the ledge.

"No!" Moira screamed as she ran towards them.

"Moira!" Evie shouted and went after her.

Moira drew her sword and rammed it into Starrick's stomach with all her might. Starrick only glared at her then threw Jacob aside only to grab Moira by her throat. She clenched her teeth and grabbed Starrick by his wrists as he lifted her into the air. She was getting weaker and weaker by the second as he gripped her throat tighter. She looked into his eyes to see that held fire and hate towards the Assassins. Was she going to die like this?

"You will soon join your fiance in death, Ms. Haywood," Starrick hissed as he glared daggers at her.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the very late update guys! I had to get my paintings ready for the art show that is approaching quickly! But I am done and I was able to write this whole chapter today! Wheee! Anyways, please review as it does help me continue. There are only two chapters left before the ending! I even put a poll on my page so if you could check that out, it would help me immensely. Thank you all!


	15. Liberation

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own Moira Haywood.

* * *

Evie had chased after Moira, knowing that anger had swept over the Assassin after seeing her lover in peril. She was going to get herself killed if she didn't stop. Sure enough, Starrick had an iron grip on Moira's windpipe and literally taking the life from the girl. Evie took out her kukri while running towards Starrick, sticking him in the side with the blade. He cried out and decided to focus on the elder Frye twin and threw Moira to the side. She landed against the pillar, having the wind knocked out of her. He took the kukri and pulled it out with ease only for his wound to immediately heal. Evie was shocked to see this and it didn't register at first that Starrick back handed her. Jacob coughed a few times while sitting up to see that Starrick was approaching his sister with murderous eyes. He looked to also see Moira was on the other side of the room trying her best to get up. He glared back at Starrick then ran full speed at him with his cane sword in hand.

He pushed Starrick and stunned him with the blunt end of the cane. Starrick could then feel Jacob's fist connect with the Grand Master's face which made him growl in anger. Luckily the Shroud that adorned his shoulders was healing him at a quick rate. He knew that he could easily take down these three Assassins and be on his way with ruling London. He easily pushed Jacob away with force only to be tackled to the ground by Moira. She punched him multiple times with the brass knuckles that ornamented her hand. Starrick grabbed her fist only to twist it back, making Moira cry out in pain. He punched her in the chest which made her fly back and land beside Jacob. He groaned from the aching feeling in his body and saw Moira next to him holding her side with a grimace on her face as she coughed up some blood.

"Are you all right?" Jacob asked weakly.

"Just fine," Moira groaned softly, "This needs to end now."

She saw that the mad man had a hold of Evie which infuriated her along with Jacob. They both got back up to do a double attack on Starrick. Out of the corner of his eye, Starrick could see the lovers dart towards him which made him growl. He still had a grip on Evie but managed to smack Moira away before should land a blow. Jacob had enough of this and would not let Starrick hurt his loved ones anymore. Anger blinded the Assassin as he threw a punch at the Grand Master but he grabbed Jacob by the throat once more. Starrick had the Frye twins by their throats, ready to take both of their lives.

"Get. Out. Of. My. City!" Starrick shouted.

Starrick then cried out as he felt a knife strike his left shoulder. Not taking his grip off the twins, he looked back to see Henry had thrown the knife at him. Starrick tossed the twins away like rag dolls before turning his attention to the Indian Assassin. Henry managed to get a few attacks in but was soon overtaken by Starrick. No matter how much damage Henry inflicted on him, the wounds were instantly healed by the Shroud. Starrick knocked Henry away but then was grabbed from behind by Jacob. Jacob blocked and dodged most of Starrick's punches then stunned him with a headbutt. He stabbed Starrick a few times then noticed the Grand Master was starting to weaken. Jacob knew that if he kept landing hits on him that eventually Starrick would go down and the Shroud can be removed.

Jacob then saw a quick shadow move behind Starrick and stabbed him in the back, making him shriek out in agony. Jacob saw that it was Moira who had her hidden blade stuck in the Grand Master's back. She was extremely weak from the beatings she received but Jacob knew she wasn't going to give up. Starrick then elbowed Moira in the face making her stumble. He kicked her in the stomach that sent her falling back and hit the stone floor hard. She didn't move once she collided with the floor, a small pool of blood forming around her.

"Moira!" Jacob shouted then turned his fiery gaze back to Starrick. This was ending now and Starrick was going to end by his hand, "Your reign is nearly over, Starrick!"

Starrick grabbed Jacob by the collar, "It has barely begun."

Evie had pulled herself together and carefully got up to see that Starrick had a hold of her brother again and saw that Henry and Moira were knocked out on the floor, not moving at all. She clenched her teeth then ran quickly to her brother's aid. She wasn't going to lose her brother or anymore people to this power hungry man. She swung her cane sword at Starrick, knocking him in the head hard enough and resulting in him letting go of Jacob. As Starrick staggered to regain his composure, the twins pushed him over the stone chest and made him lose the Shroud from his shoulders. He landed on his back but sat up quickly to see the twins make their way towards him with fury on their faces.

"Shall we?" Jacob growled.

"Let's," Evie simply replied.

They extended their hidden blades only to have them buried within Starrick's chest then slitting his throat. Starrick gasped out as he tried to cling to life while he gazed up at the Frye twins. He only glared at them both and coughed while trying to speak.

"London will perish without me," Starrick gasped out.

"Don't flatter yourself," Jacob replied in an icy voice.

"I would have created a paradise!" Starrick shouted with bulging eyes.

"The city belongs to the people... not to one man," Evie said glaring into dying blue eyes.

"I was at the very top of the Order," Starrick replied before dying.

"You were, Mr. Starrick," Jacob whispered.

The twins both grabbed the handkerchiefs from their coats and swiped it across the Grand Master's throat. Finally, London was theirs and had set the future free. They could live their lives the way they wanted to now. Then it hit Jacob like a ton of bricks and turned to Moira who was still on the ground. He ran to her side and took her into his arms to see she was still unconscious but very pale. He held her close to his chest and tried not to think the worst as she was still limp in his arms. Blood was seeping from her head which made his heart stop. Shaking his head, he kissed her forehead while rocking her slightly, "Moira, wake up, please. Starrick has been taken care of and we can live the life we want. We can finally get married and start our family... like we always talked about..."

Hoping that this would wake her up, he gazed at her face only to note she didn't open her dark blue eyes that he loved to get lost in. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't believe it; he failed in protecting her. He couldn't lose her again, not like this. He let out a shaky breath while bringing her head to his shoulder and setting his head on top of hers. Tears spilled from his hazel eyes as he continued to hold Moira close to him. How was he supposed to go on now? He needed her by his side. Jacob placed a hand on her cheek as he set his forehead on hers, "Please, Moira... I love you..."

While Jacob had rushed to Moira's side, Evie checked to make sure that Henry was all right. Luckily as she helped him up, Henry wasn't badly hurt from Starrick's hits. She smiled and was relieved that he was all right. After all this time, she repressed her feelings for him but at this moment, the female Assassin wanted to stay by his side no matter what. She loved him more than anything and couldn't believe she waited this long to come to this realization.

"Thank God, that you're all right," Evie breathed a sigh of relief while gazing into his eyes.

"I hope that I didn't jeopardize the mission, Miss Frye..."Henry replied with a frown.

Evie shook her head quickly, "No, you saved us and Starrick is now dead."

"I knew you could do it," Henry said as his frown now turned to a smile.

Evie could feel her cheeks heat up as she moved closer to him, "I think you belong on the field... with me."

Evie then pressed her lips to Henry's and he happily kissed her back softly. The eldest Frye twin could feel her heart fly as the man she love reciprocated his feelings for her. Although she knew this was going to take some time. She loved him yes, but she wasn't sure if he loved her back as much as she did or maybe he fancied her enough. Still, she knew that she wanted to be by his side always. As they pulled away, their gaze turned to the other lovers in the room but felt their hearts drop at the scene. Jacob was clutching onto Moira, begging for her to wake up as he cried. Evie bit her lip as tears welled in her eyes, not wanting to face this reality. She was happy now so why can't her brother? Why was he being punished?

Jacob could feel his heart break more with each passing second that his fiancee didn't open her eyes. She was supposed to be by his side to keep London peaceful, to be his queen. More tears continued to cascade down his face as he held Moira close to him. He didn't want it to end like this. Where was their happy ending? Soon he felt an arm lazily wrap around his neck and fingers running through his hair.

"Jacob..." her voice murmured.

His heart leapt when he felt her touch and hearing her voice then pulled back slightly to see Moira's eyes slowly open, "Moira?"

She groaned lightly then looked up at Jacob with hooded eyes and weakly spoke, "Did you kill that bastard?"

Jacob smiled as a few more tears fell, "Butchered him, love."

"Good... because that hurt like hell," Moira let out a sigh as she rest her head in the crook of his arm. She gazed into his eyes then wiped some of his tears away with her thumb, "Are you all right? You're not hurt are you?"

Jacob shook his head as he took her hand into his, "I'm fine. I'm not hurt. Oh, God, Moira... I thought you were dead..."

Moira shook her head slowly as she intertwined her fingers with his, "You can't get rid of me that easily, Jacob Frye."

He let out a small laugh then pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss. Moira smiled a little into the kiss while pulling him closer to her. Henry and Evie watched as the two lovers shared a kiss and smiled wide. Evie felt relief wash over her, knowing that Moira was not dead. She had feared the worst but she knew Moira was stronger than that. They were Assassins and they stood strong together.

The four Assassins made their way out of the vault to face the sun that had greeted them with warm rays. This was a new day for London and a new day for the rest of their lives. Though all four of them wanted to rest after the long struggle. As they reached the outskirts of the palace, they noticed that a white carriage being driven by Abberline had stopped in front of them. Jacob couldn't help but smile as he saw this.

"Freddie! A carriage! Nicely done!" Jacob laughed.

Abberline rolled his eyes at Jacob then opened the door to the carriage to reveal her Majesty the Queen herself. Abberline helped the Queen down from the carriage and faced the four Assassins before her. She then smiled at Evie.

"Miss Frye," she greeted with a smile.

Jacob's eyes went wide as he glanced at his sister, "You've met before!?"

"Didn't I mention?" Evie chuckled.

The Queen smiled at them, "Mr. Abberline tells me that you four are responsible for saving my life. Is this true?"

"This is true, your Majesty," Evie replied politely.

"Miss Frye, step forward," The Queen replied then looked at Jacob, Moira and Henry, "You three as well."

Jacob, Moira and Henry each looked at each other with smiles then Evie introduced with a proud smile, "My brother, Jacob Frye, his fiancee, Moira Haywood and Mr. Henry Green,"

The Queen nodded, "Mr. Frye, Ms. Haywood, Mr. Green. Kneel."

All three did as the Queen requested and kneeled before her. She had picked up a sword and began to knight all four one by one. They couldn't believe that this was happening right now. Moira could feel her heart swell with happiness since this was a high honor. The Queen then faced them with a smile, "Arise. I invest you all in the Order of the Sacred Garter. I may call on you in the future and meet with you again."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Evie replied gratefully.

"And Miss Frye," The Queen started.

"Ma'am?" Evie asked looking at her.

"Should you want it, I saved you some cake," The Queen said with a smile.

Evie chuckled lightly then watched as the Queen walked back towards her carriage. The Queen glanced back at the Assassins with a smile. Jacob waved at Abberline and Abberline waved back to him with a smile. They all watched as the carriage pulled away while leaving all four to reflect on what just happened. Evie then walked over to her brother with a smile, placing a hand on his back.

"Father would be proud of you," Evie replied with confidence.

Jacob chuckled and looked at his sister, "Dame Evie Frye."

"Sir Jacob Frye," Evie said with a smirk.

Jacob's smile fell then sighed, "Shame we won't be working with each other anymore."

"It's for the best, isn't it?" Evie asked with a slight frown then looked at Jacob, "but would it be possible to continue where we left off?"

"I'd love nothing more," Jacob said giving his sister a heartfelt smile, "I've missed you."

"Me too," Evie said, "You know, I am starting to think father wasn't always right."

Jacob laughed slightly then looked at Moira and Henry to see them talking excitedly to each other, "We have paved a new path, sweet sister."

"To a bright new life, brother dearest," Evie replied giving him a hug.

Jacob held her back then walked over to Henry and Moira who were still talking happily to one another. Moira noticed the presence of her fiance and smiled at him. Jacob placed a hand on her cheek while gazing into her eyes. She turned to him to gaze back into his eyes and matched his smile. Before she could say anything, Jacob brought her into his arms to give her another heartfelt kiss. Moira wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him deeper, happy with everything now. He pulled away while stroking some of her hair away from her face.

"Let's get you home and treat your wound," Jacob mentioned as he kissed her forehead.

Moira then squeaked when Jacob picked her up bridal style. She giggled as he began to carry her back to the train hideout, clutching to his jacket to take in his musky scent. She let out a sigh of content while closing her eyes, happy that Starrick was slain and even knighted by the Queen. Her grin widened as she felt Jacob's lips against her forehead, his beard tickling her as usual.

* * *

Moira winced in pain as Jacob was stitching up her wound on the back of her head. When Starrick kicked her to the floor, a stray rock had grazed her head, creating a deep gash to form and causing it to bleed profusely. Moira hissed slightly and let out a deep breath since it hurt badly. Jacob ran one of his rough hands along her back and kissed the top of her head to calm her.

"I know it hurts, Moira. I am almost done," Jacob whispered kissing the side of her neck, seeing her start to relax again. He then went back to stitching up her wound, "You know, you have always taken care of my injuries. Now I am doing it for you."

Moira giggled softly as he said that then placed a hand on his knee, "Never thought I would see the day where you would be taking care of me like this."

She could hear Jacob chuckle then heard the snipping of scissors and felt lips pressing to the back of her head again, "Good as new, love."

He stood up from behind Moira to place the first aid kit back on the desk. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun before getting up from the couch. Jacob turned back to see Moira standing up but shook his head, "Oh no, no. You need to rest."

Moira cocked a brow but then smirked, "Very well but you are going to rest with me."

Jacob matched her smirk as he returned to her on the plush couch. He laid back as she climbed on top of him, nuzzling her face into his chest. Jacob held her close to him as his hands caressed her back and sighed softly. Moira closed her eyes since she felt very tired from everything that has happened. They both deserved a long rest before doing anything else.

"Shouldn't we start planning for the wedding?" Jacob asked while still caressing her back.

"We'll do that later," Moira groaned.

Jacob chuckled lightly, "Says the woman who wanted to get the plans done as soon as we liberated London."

"I'd like to think that I deserve a few hours of sleep," Moira replied with a yawn.

"We all do, love," Jacob yawned as well and closed his eyes, "We have plenty of time to plan our big day."

Moira smiled while kissing his jaw lightly before nestling her head into the crook of his neck, "I love you, Jacob."

"I love you too, Moira," Jacob replied kissing the top of her head before falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: This isn't the last chapter! There is still one more left and then this is finished. I do not know how I feel about that O.O but anyways! Please review and let me know if you guys want a sequel to this. Please let me know since I need at least a few people tell me they want one. Otherwise, the next chapter is the last one!


	16. New Beginnings

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters except for Moira Haywood.

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming along and helping me with the flowers, Moira," Henry sighed with relief glancing at the small bouquet in his hands.

"It's no problem at all, really," Moira chuckled while gazing down at the small bouquet of flowers she obtained for herself, "I am just happy that you are finally going to propose to Evie. It will be so romantic."

Henry smiled at her words and looked at her, "Was Jacob romantic when he proposed to you?"

Moira smiled and felt a blush creep up on her cheeks, "Surprisingly, he was very romantic when he proposed. I will never forget that moonlight stroll in the park ."

"I can tell that you two will last forever," Henry replied as the smile remained on his face.

"Thank you, Henry. That means so much to me," Moira said then placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know that you and Evie will last forever as well. You two are perfect for each other."

"You are too kind," Henry replied bashfully.

"Nonsense, it's the truth," Moira huffed as she waved a hand in front of her.

Moira looked around the Whitechapel area while they walked to the station to go back to the hideout. The heavy air that seemed to cloud London had been lifted ever since they took care of Starrick. Rooks walked along the streets as they took care of a few stray Blighters. They both strolled past a group of Rooks talking with each other and they took notice of the Assassins.

"Mr. Green! Mrs. Frye! How are you today?" a Rook greeted them happily.

"We are doing well, thank you," Moira chirped back with a smile, "How are you lads?"

"Wonderful, Mrs. Frye. Nothing wrong going on here," the Rook mentioned.

"That is wonderful to hear. Keep up the good work," Moira encouraged as she continued on with Henry.

Moira was still getting used to being called Mrs. Frye by the Rooks. Though it made her heart flutter whenever she was called that. Jacob and Moira were married a month ago in a small church and their guests consisted of their close friends as well as some of the Rooks. They had decided to spend their honeymoon in the countryside since it was quiet and they could be alone. Everything was perfect from the ceremony to their honeymoon even if they were small and simple. She was almost sad that they had to go back to work but at least she was bound to the man she loved most. Once they made it back onto the train, Moira had helped Henry look presentable for his proposal. She straightened out the creases in his outfit and dusted off a few spots.

"All right, she is in her room reading so this would be an opportune time to for you to present the flowers," Moira said stepping back and placing her hands on her hips with a smile, "You look dashing."

Henry chuckled then looked into Moira's eyes, "Thank you again for your help, Moira."

"Of course, I want you and Evie to be happy," Moira said smiling at him.

Henry smiled and thanked her again before he headed towards Evie's car. As he entered, he saw Evie was sitting in her chair, reading a book. She looked up at him with a smile on her freckled face.

"Mr. Green, a pleasure to see you," Evie addressed as she closed her book and stood up to face him.

"Same to you, Miss Frye," Henry said then presented the flowers to her, "For you."

"Oh, what are these?" Evie asked surprised and carefully took them from him, beginning to identify each flower, "A message... of hope. Perfection? A red tulip..."

"A declaration of love," Henry cut in as he felt his breath catch in his throat. Evie then looked back up at Henry with surprise in her eyes, "I... Miss Frye, you know that I hold you in the highest esteem... and regard..."

Moira was in her and Jacob's car, using her eagle vision to look and listen in on Henry proposing to Evie. So far it was going well and Moira was hoping he would just come out and say it. She knew he was wanting to do this for some time now and he knew that today was the right day to do it. She bit her lip while waiting for Henry to stop fumbling over his words and say those words.

"What are you doing, love?" a voice said behind her.

Moira jumped a little then smacked his chest to shush him, "Shhh, Jacob! Henry is proposing to Evie."

"Greenie is finally asking Evie? Now that's a surprise," Jacob queried with a grin, "Now is that very lady like to listen in on something like that?"

"I don't give a damn now quiet before I knock your block off," Moira threatened which only made the male Assassin laugh.

Henry took in a deep breath as he looked into Evie's eyes before taking her hands into his, "I was wondering if you would do me the honor of... if you would, give me your hand... in matrimony."

Evie could feel tears of happiness well in her eyes and heart fluttered from his words. She looked into his eyes and nodded, acknowledging that she would marry him. Henry could feel the tension wash away and felt so overjoyed at this moment. He leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips to which she gladly kissed him back.

Moira screeched in happiness then threw her arms around Jacob, "She said yes!"

Jacob chuckled as he held her back just as close, "Looks like there is another wedding to plan."

"I'll help as much as I can but I am not planning another one," Moira laughed as she walked over to her desk to the flowers she purchased earlier.

"Flowers for yourself too?" Jacob asked, "Daisies nonetheless."

"For a good reason too," Moira replied look up at him.

"I remember you mentioning the daisy before," Jacob replied kissing her forehead while placing his hands on her hips, "Innocence, purity, true love."

"New beginnings," Moira mentioned twirling a single daisy between her thumb and forefinger then looked into his dark eyes, "The newborn."

Jacob's eyes widened when she said that then looked down at her, "Darling, are you really?"

Moira smiled while placing the flower over her stomach, "I am, love."

Jacob then picked her up to spin her around in happiness making Moira giggle. He then set her down to cup her face in his hands, giving her a deep passionate kiss. Moira wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back passionately. He pulled away to look into her eyes with a large grin on his face.

"We finally have all we dreamed about, love," Jacob said bringing her closer to him.

"And so much more," Moira replied stroking the back of his neck and getting lost in his eyes, "I want to spend every waking moment with you, my dearest Jacob."

"As do I, Moira my love," Jacob whispered brushing his lips against hers, "I vow to love you and stay by your side forever."

"I vow to love you and stay by your side forever," Moira murmured, sealing their promise with a chaste but passionate kiss.

The unified lovers always dreamed of London and creating their own paradise. They didn't fathom how happy they really would be. They were the protectors that ruled London together under the Creed of the Assassins. Anything that threatened the peace over London would be stopped by them. They knew that if they stayed by each other, they could conquer anything in their path. Love and bravery was known throughout the great city by Jacob and Moira Frye.

* * *

A/N: And that is the ending, everyone! Thank you all so much for reading this story and giving me so much support help finish! Again, please do let me know in a review or message if you would like a sequel to this story! I need at least a few people to support this. Otherwise, thank you, everyone!


	17. AN: Thank You

First, I want to explain why I am doing this post in the first place.

December of 2015, I had received Assassin's Creed Syndicate as a gift from a friend and I was absolutely thrilled to play it since it took place during my favorite place/time period. After playing only the first few minutes of it, I fall in love with Jacob and Evie as characters. Playing more and more and hours upon hours of this game, I knew I wanted to write a story. Usually, I like to make OCs to interact with these characters. I have never made an Assassin character before so I thought of one that would get along with the Frye twins, especially Jacob since she would be his fiancee. Thus birthed Moira Haywood and I began to write out the first few chapters of "Vows and Unities in London".

A year ago, I posted the first chapter of this Assassin's Creed story and hoped that it would be decently popular since Syndicate was still "fresh". In the past I have written fanfiction and not many of them were finished because I either didn't have the drive to finish it or not that many people had shown interest. To say the least, this discouraged me as a writer but that didn't mean I would stop writing, far from it. I would post the occasional one shot and I have only one full story finished on here but they went by the wayside. Not having the feedback I intended on getting from reviews showed that people weren't interested so a lot of my work was never finished.

"Vows and Unities in London" however, had changed so much for me. When I received a review after a week, I was surprised but very pleased that someone had shown an interest and encouraged me to write more. So write more I did and I kept on writing, letting the story develop more. As I wrote, I began to explore more with my descriptions, the character's emotions and how the story will unfold. This surprised me but in the best ways and I was only more excited to write more. After time, more reviews began to pop up with people telling me that they are enjoying this story, they want updates soon and are in suspense of what is going to happen next. I have even had a few say that this is one of the best stories they have ever read. Not only did this make me happy beyond belief, this gave me the initiative to see this story through to the end.

More reviews came in and many loved the growth between Jacob and Moira which struck a chord in me. I have finally written a story that actually is deep and has significant development with the characters. As I am finishing up this story, I realize that I want to dabble with the idea of a sequel involving Jacob and Moira with their marriage, their children and all around their future. When people said that they wanted a sequel, I was all for it. After a few more stories, many have said they actually enjoy Moira as a character which excites and makes me happy. I have never had anyone comment on liking my OCs except for one in the past. The fact there are people who like Moira, makes me want to cry with happiness. I have grown to love Moira immensely as I developed her character throughout four stories.

I had the thought in the back of my mind when I posted the first chapter "Don't get your hopes up, it may be like the others." You guys have proved me wrong. You guys are the ones that helped me make this story and the whole series happen. You are the ones that gave me courage and inspiration to see this story through to the end. With your help, I have achieved 13,000 views on this story alone. I have never had that many views on a story at all. Stories that I published seven years ago are now only at 1,000 views.

So, to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this story as well the rest of my Jacob and Moira stories, thank you. Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. This means the world to me and I really couldn't have done it without you all.

Thank you for taking the time to read this as well.

~Blake


End file.
